Wraithal Awakening
by wraithorigins
Summary: [In progress] A long distant past haunts the Wraiths, humans and the city of Atlantis alike. A mysterious planet in the far flung reaches of the Pegasus Galaxy holds the key to a long forgotten history of a once unified Wraith, unseen even in the short legacy of Queen Death.[Will add SG chars as it progresses]. Happens after the six official SGA legacy books.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Author's note: Ember the Wraith. He is not too overdone as with Todd aka Guide.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Ember slowly regained consciousness. Smoldering clouds of what used to be a cruiser now greeted him. Still burning wreckage scattered across the plains as far as his eyes could see. Acrid smoke dulled his smell. He felt a thick viscous fluid seeping slowly through his uniform, flowing downwards into a dark sticky pool on the cold dusty shell-like ground. He looked down only to be greeted by a sharp edge of something dark protruding out of his abdomen. The shock of it all had numbed him. His body too weak to regenerate from the fatal impalement. The grim shadow of dread weaved through his already frantic mind. He was melded, not by choice, to the ship in all the wrong ways possible. No presence, only hushed silence in a mind used to the telepathic drawl of his crew mates. Not one was alive. Not even the cocooned humans. Hunger was ever present to innundate his being, gnawing into his already fragile core.

The murkiness of death crept slowly as his faculties started failing him. He languished despairingly at the recall of what had happened. Their Hive once again were at odds with the others over the much prized culling grounds. No thanks to the power games Guide often played. It got them driven from their usual crowded region of a territory. Poaching in their desperate state did them no further favors.

Driven towards a region, unbeknowst to them, where they found more of their equally unsympathetic kine, zealously guarding their spoils. Safe passage was only given on the word that they left occupied territories. An old way, according to Guide, where words given must be never taken back. That was the bare minimum courtesy extended to them, strangers. A slight recognition that Wraiths needed to survive. Cold politeness at a kin. Nothing more. Nothing less. Any lower would put them on par with human worshippers.

Guide never knew beyond their wildest speculations that more Hive ships existed in this forsaken far flung regions of the galaxy. Preoccupation with Atlantis and Queen Death only made Guide more hesitant to explore away from their once flourishing system. Friend and foe statuses rotated freely with the human occupants of Atlantis. Ember thought fondly of Radek , a brother who allowed him to feed on in his time of need, and Teyla, a Wraith Queen who never was. Alas, no Radek now.

There were fables but they never explored or reached out to their fellow long lost Wraiths. Antiquated as their kine ships' looked, their kine's fleet could overwhelm theirs easily. Had Queen Death tried these older Wraith factions, their problems would have not started. Her mere existence would have been quickly extinguished even before her prime.

Old world faction by faction, the Wraith Commanders promptly directed them on intercept to an established corridor of passage, a highway across systems of the old world. The passage was littered with graveyards of remnants fought in a war long before his time. A subtle warning to them. These old world Wraiths did not care to know if Atlantis still existed or about news of the others. The first Lanteans, as far as they were concerned, were exiled. Most witnessed the exile of the First. Nor did they consider alliances with ones they consider strangers. A trust rating issue. _Better the Wraiths they knew than ones they did not_. They were contented with their old world neighbours, a bond long forged through a past longstanding unity. Communication with their neighbours were done through an outmoded network which was as aged as their ancient Hive ships. It was little wonder on why they were never heard of again on the more updated regions of contemporary Wraith space.

Guide, in their former crowded region, had the advantageous experience of an elder. Guide could be no more than mere young wraithling in the first Lantean-Wraith war. If Guide was an elder, these Wraiths were primogens in their own right. More cunning and more dangerous. Their sharp counters to Guide's offer were far more witty and sinister on reconsideration. His proposals were swatted off with utmost freezing diplomacy. These old Wraiths were probably a generation or two younger than the Old One, Ashes. The potent powers of the old Queens ruling these wily old Wraiths could have made the now dead and gone Queen Death look like a mere Wraithling child. Perhaps it was fortunate for Atlantis that no Queen of the old world factions had no desire or a taste for reliving their past glories.

Guide had, woefully, discounted the warnings of the less than friendly Wraith faction nearby the area while fervently skirting the borders of the given coordinates of neutral ground. He wanted to test the boundaries of the old world like an impudent teenager. Bonewhite only hissed dismissively with disdain at the absurdity of the well placed warnings. Ridiculous. Nonsensical superstition. Of firm belief that their kine was trying to keep them off a good feeding ground. Ember choked on a mild laugh as the side of his mouth felt the familiar congealing metallic dampness of his life blood. For once, the absurdity did not exist in his reality now. To his detriment, the joke was on him. At least, for once, Guide and Bonewhite did agree immediately and too enthusiastically on a bad idea. A group of them, including Ember, was despatched to explore the system in a cruiser. With utmost dire consequences.

The immolation of the hunger fiercely torched his torso mercilessly. Instant combustion may be an act of compassion now. The twilight of nothingness was now enveloping his brittle consciousness. A body struggling to survive instinctually. A violent cough was enough to spew more liquid contents from his mouth. More blood. And the blackness of oblivion consumed a now faltering psyche as a question beckoned his final lucid moment. A last lingering gaze at the placid twinkling stars as his eyelids gave way in weariness. Time was no longer a concern. Mortality at hand. Help would not reach him this time. In infinite wisdom, he had sent a subspace signal. A desperate warning to the Hive to stay away from this accursed planet. A sacrificial thought was not for nought. _Hopefully_. Better the Hive survive to find another feeding ground than this cursed world.

His accidental trap of a perforation showed him no mercy where strength had waned as his blood flowed freely like rain from the skies. Inevitable doom awaited him. Such was the cycle of life. An intricately interwoven gamble where one must dance with the balance of the universe. All living things must eat...and all living things must die. The empty void took over his last whisper of a thought. _Is this my end?_


	2. Mystery

Mystery

* * *

Author's note: Ember the Wraith. Poor poor Ember

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The warmth of a crackling fire crackling surrounded him. A shadow flitted past him as the lights of the fire danced merrily around him as he felt the light weight of furs on him. Then another went past quickly as they came. Probably a wandering wildlife. Hope filled him as he quickly felt his body. Fully healed. No open wounds. Only a pounding on his mind and torn holes in his leather uniform remained as a reminder of what came to past. He was only hanging by a brink. On a fine tether of life which separated him from the endless abyssmal pit of death by some delicate balance. Perhaps some of the Wraiths on the cruiser survived and gifted him as a fellow brother. His shelter was under what was left of an intact cruiser wing. The markings were distinctive enough to be identified. He must have been dragged there by his crew mate. Drag marks could be seen on the open raw soil.

The crack of dawn peeped through the clouds reflecting a multitude of reddish orangish ethereal glow from the sun. A quaint melancholy of the faint whistling wildlife heralded the beginning of a brand new cycle. _Day_ as the humans called it. He surveyed the scenic landscape as a soft yellowish glow slowly crept up on the darkened parts. White ash had settled on some blackened remains of the unfortunate cruiser, contrasting sharply with some of the emerald like green grassland and the shiny dew reflecting the welcoming sunlight.

He waited patiently, expecting his mystery survivor of a crew mate to return later. He curled up on the soft makeshift grass bed, contented with the velvet feel of fur that kept him warm in the frigid temperatures of the night.. A human settlement must be somewhere on this planet for a Wraith to wander off far from another. With any fortune, both may get a decent meal. With his severe injuries, it was likely that his crew mate may need to feed quickly to replace those precious lifestores used on him. A nagging doubt still nibbled away at his mind. Telepathically, there was no sense of any Wraith around. He brushed the doubt away by logical reasoning.

Some Wraiths were deeply private and able to heavily shield their minds to block out others. He hedged a mental bet on Pulse surviving. Besides himself, Pulse was a quiet Wraith. A refugee, like himself. Gratified to just be part of a Hive with no particular intimate attachment to anyone. Nor did Pulse engage in hierarchical power struggles. A trait well tolerated by others who were eager to step on top for favors with Alabaster, Guide's daughter. Pulse did his work as expected and delivered the results to the satisfaction of his fellow Hive mates. Almost like a drone.

He will know soon enough. There was nothing he could do except slowly drift off to sleep again. If it was Pulse, the prospects would be much brighter.

* * *

He awoke to timid whimpers for help in a dimming light. To his astonishment, two helpless cocooned humans were bounded to a tree nearby. The smell of fear and angst. They are fresh for the kill. The confirmation of a human settlement satisfied him in a certain way. Survival chances were now up a few notches. The crimson spectral like atmosphere of dusk was accompanied by a background rustling of awaking nocturnal native wildlife out on an active hunt for their prey.

He had to feed soon. A deep seated regret tore at him as he thought of the retrovirus he worked so tirelessly on. Those two humans could live , had he brought a vial or two to the cruiser. That is if they even responded to the treatment. The success rate was still variable. However their chances of survival will go from zero to at least some decent and acceptable percentage. Routine exploration came to mind at that fateful time. A reassurance that he would be in there for a few cycles and out in a spiffy, back to his dedicated work bench in the laboratory. Not by a thousand Iratus, did he expect such a negative outcome.

Another discomfiting thought had occurred to him as he watched the squirming human cocoons. His senses were weakening. Wraiths are light sleepers who woke up at the slightest noise around them. The only time they fell fast asleep was in their nests or hibernation pods. Places where they felt safe in. The distance where food appeared neatly binded by cocoon threads and weaved so securely to the tree, was too close for comfort. He would have been able to sense a Wraith. The way the cocooned humans were presented would be time consuming for the deliverer. Yet again,bitter disappointment. No Wraith appeared.

_**Pulse? **_His mind called out. No response. Ember sat himself up in a meditative pose. Perhaps concentration would help him to sense the mysterious other.

_**Anyone?**_

_Feed. You are still weak. _Ember's body stiffened at the seemingly odd reply.

Something could be influencing his mind. Yet, there was a distinct possibility that his inner instinct was answering. Or perhaps madness was resulting from the desolation. Still, no Wraith was sensed in the immediate vicinity as he anxiously try to sweep the area with his sight and inhale the air for a scent. Just nothing.

He sat himself up slowy with his dull aching muscles pulling his sore joints. In doing so, a dull metal canteen was accidentally knocked over. A sound of slooshing was heard. It was left there by the side of his decrepit makeshift bed. His hand took it eagerly. His mouth was as dry as a human husk. Some skin were flaking off his lips. Hesitantly he unscrewed the top and took a cautious whiff at it. His sensors pit twitched hard as though they were looking for poison. Yet it smelled clear. Fresh even. He tipped the canteen slightly to taste a few drops of water. The cool blandness of nothingness comforted the small arid area forming within his mouth. His tongue swirled it around like an expert conoisseur tasting a fine fermented fruit juices. Again something he learnt from those humans . As tasteless as water gets. Harmless.

If all bodes well after he fed, he could garner strength to explore the area by the next dawn. The second on his list was to find out the surviving Wraith who is his patient benefactor.

* * *

Ruins of a great citadel. This was once a city of glory. Judging from the layout which stood in the way of an invading forrest. Now a necropolis devoid of Wraith or human life. The early morning fog shrouding the ruins, created a surreal haunting atmosphere. Ember felt another crunch under his boots on what seemed like a grass patch. More bones. There were human bones strewn so carelessly that he suspected one thing. The population here were not culled. A massacre on a heinous scale took place. The first bones he came across were of a unmistakably charred human baby skull. It crumbled under his touch. _This was no work of a Wraith culling. There were too many dead lying around. Waste of food._

Its architecture was different from that of Atlantis or any Lantean structure. Made out of marble, not metal. Ember deftly moved through the roots and saplings extravasating through small cracks on a still intact but discolored marble path which led to a dilapidated open air structure of a few surviving but miserable looking columns. Vines of native plants were entwined around them as tightly as an Iratus gorging on its victim.

A group of glowing energy bugs hidden within the vines, seemed to take interest in him as they flutter around to investigate this new creature to their Utopia. He watched them with curiosity as they swirled around his being, emanating a slightly mild hum. Chirruping choruses of other insects seemed to herald his coming as the odd purplish ball-like flowers suddenly exploded in a myriad of luminosity radiance.

He tried to clear the parasitic vines off one to look at something which looked like a plaque. A mild shower of crumbling halted his efforts. The roots of the vines were anchored to the aged column so long that a certain symbiosis was formed favorably between the organic and inorganic. Very much like their Hive ships. To tear one from the other meant destroying the very structure itself. The roots were only holding it together. Ember studied the circular design of this particular area. Three columns had crumbled leaving untouched stumps. The plant life spared those stumps as though leaving a testimonial of a grand existence that came to past. A lost echo of a forgotten age.

Ember carefully severed the vines around to reveal the well hidden plaque with his finger armor. Fortunately the plaque was not of the same material as the column. He scraped his finger armor lightly into the plaque. His finger felt the plaque's metallic texture and temperature cautiously. The plaque was not scratched. He withdrew and examined his finger armor. Blunted. He growled. The tip was made from tellerium. Only one such metal could counter tellerium. The metal used in the construction of Stargates. Naquadah. That was it. Only the Lanteans used it. _Was this a Lantean outpost destroyed in the war?_

The script was in Ancient but the words made out were not to his knowledge. A frown broke out while he tried to decipher the inscriptions. He was well versed in Lantean Ancient. The grammatical variations were wide apart. He could make out some of the words but not all. The languages were mildly mutually intelligible at best. There were smaller punctuation marks above some alphabets which could possibly be attributed to tonations. A form of dialect. Or a relative of the language itself. Nothing made sense. All the Lantean facilities explored by his Hives used the same standard of Ancient language. This was the first variation he had seen in this ruin of creeping plant life. A low chirp of a forrest creature distracted him as it scurried through the thick undergrowths which surrounded this worn out structure,battered by the environment and probably the war.

_There are no Lantean gates in this region of space. Not to his knowledge. None seen around their parts. If there were any existing ones, they were buried and left alone since the Lantean-Wraith conflict started millenias ago. Those were generally situated at the old invisible borders of an Lanteans simply did not occupy these areas. Others did occupy this area during his time as a Wraithling child. They were gone now. They fought the Lanteans a long time before the Wraiths did. That was what one old Wraith Commander told Guide and them. The same story with the same disappointing plotline. They had heard it before. Guide was after a gate in this region. Any unclaimed system would suffice. Old world Wraith factions they encountered never faltered in their stories. An obvious sign of truth. No discrepancies. There was another civilisation. A lost one. One which could easily take on the Lanteans. _

Ember thought carefully at the inscriptions and what the old World Wraiths said. Could it be that these were renegade relatives of the Lanteans? That would explain the language. The massacre was different. It looked genocidal by the amount of charred onyx-like bones found lying around. There were some with deep groove marks on their bones indicating a deadly violent use of a dagger or some sharp object, in another area hidden by the thick plant life.

_"Young one," The old Wraith Commander turned to Ember, "You remind me of someone. Are you of Gryphon lineage?"_

_Guide growled in old Wraith Commander was detracting from the topic again. Going steeply way off the tangent. Speaking of drawn out history which did not matter now. Old war stories again. Guide remembered the power of Queen Coldamber. How he fell on his knees in surrender to her dominance. Memories of old were nice to reminiscence but the timing now was inappropriate. His Hive needed food. They had to send Doctor Keller, the Fair One, back to Atlantis before more famished Wraiths made an accidental meal out of her. Atlantis could do nothing more for them aside from the impossibility of letting them feed on all their human occupants. The retrovirus was not ready to the human's standard. If only the humans would follow Wraith standards. That was how dire their situation was. Hibernation pods were nearing full capacity. Rationing was the last resort that they had undertaken._

_The old Wraith Commander appeared to be discussing something with someone off screen right after he spoke to Ember. Then a less than favorable reply came. Still acceptable to a Hive in need. Beggars cannot be choosers. _

_"We will be sending you some of our food supplies but you must stay en route by our borders. No more intrusions. An old supply cruiser will be there to dock. I am sure that you recall what it looks like. Take as much as you need for your journey." The old Wraith Commander terminated the transmission with a dismissive tone._

_Perhaps Ember resembled a certain Wraith of the old world and that would be most useful. They could even derive his lineage from looks alone. These old world Wraiths were quaint. Faction after faction seem to be thriving in an uncertain peace. Unlike in their region. An assistance like that was virtually unheard of in their region. Food was not shared there. Old supply cruisers , if the sarcasm of the old Wraith proved true, were filled with multitudes of human cocoons. Their Hive could live to see another few cycles to the next system. And so they did. The supplies were generous. That was definitely not due to kindness but rather Ember's resemblance. Guide kept fervently to his word. A generosity was an overwhelming symbol of a faction's power._

Guide had no qualms sending him to this system because a resemblance might be beneficial. Just like Guide who saw fit to use any one, even those closest to him, for his own motives. Double crossing. Triple crossing. Mind games. The way of Guide. He only hoped that Guide did not have a crossing over soon. To the wrong end. Ember heaved a loud sigh and proceeded to admonish Guide under his breath. He felt used for his looks.

The light was dimming to welcome dusk into its folds. He studied the plaque to memorise the words. Perhaps that could be fulfilling since the mysterious Wraith survivor had not turned up. Loneliness could get unbearable for a Wraith in the long term. Better to have some form of distraction away from his severed Hive mind. An entertaining game with one self.

He soaked in the vision of his surroundings and wondered how long it would take the native wildlife to complete their invasion of the grand ruins. Faint tracks could be seen made by animals amongst the thick growth of plants. Huge old-growth deciduous trees formed an formidable fortress around the ruins keeping it away from plain sight.

* * *

Ember glided quickly through the growth to be greeted once again by a small glow from a distance. The humidity heightened the smell of damp soil through the thick moisture. A coming rain. The skies darkened rapidly. An ominous bolt suddenly flashed across the heavens. The pace of the wind was picking up. Ember's dishevelled silvery white hair, weaved with some grass and blood stained, made flight in the sudden gush. The smell of his Wraith blood reminded Ember of a need for a good cleansing. Droplets of water was now dropping from the heavens. A warning of a heavy downpour as the sound of rain increased in intensity. The heavens were storming on him with no mercy for his predicament.

The illuminated dark bluish broken wing section of the cruiser grew larger as Ember ran for safety from the onslaught of the ruthless condensing clouds. At the final distance, he trudged up towards shelter observing the changes made. Under his shelter, a fire pit was made ready for him lined with stones. As though someone anticipated a very damp and gloomy frigid night. The two human husks he left on the nearby tree after feeding were removed. Some furs hung over the sides as though expecting a drenching. Another large velvety fur laid under the neatly folded furs in where he left his bedding. It was as though someone thought of weather proofing. A new canteen of water was there. He knew it was new. The earlier one had scratches of decorative etching which he made in boredom.

Ember sneezed as he grabbed some furs to wrap around himself for warmth. His sensor pits were itching and growing sore. His head felt feverishly heavy. A Wraith form of _cold_ as the humans call it. Unlike the human cold, Wraiths suffered a discomfort for a far shorter time period. The trauma from the crash must have lowered his immune response. He hunkered gratefully around the rim of the fire warming his hands as the heavy rain assailed the shelter with pattering noises in attempt to invite him to a very cold frosty and wet death. His eyes watch carefully in for the mysterious Wraith. Now would be a good time to have another for warmth.

The past few events in the previous cycles intrigued him. Bodies of his crew mates and cocooned humans from his cruiser were mysteriously missing when he took the time to look around the scattered debris before he set off. From previous experience, several drones were required to clean up properly to this effect. Yet no such proof existed led to any Wraith alive in the immediate vicinity. All he found was drag marks leading up into the forrest. That was how he accidentally stumbled across the ruins. There was someone clearly watching over him. Yet he had not seen any evidence of a human settlement for that matter.

Ember shivered as he tried to sit as close to the fire as possible. Without getting burned. The noise of the rain and his runny nose were now intermingled like an awful symphony. Something from the corner of his left eye caught a movement in the background. A wisp of a whitish shadow. He turned and look. More shadows were now zipping around far. This was a sign of Wraith life except there was a very big problem. These hallucinations were used in hunting humans. Ember's eyes widened in horror. _Was there something else out there?_

_Don't be silly, it is the sickness playing trickery on your mind. _Thought projection. Someone was projecting thoughts on him. Making it look like his mind was splitting.

_Of course, your mind is splitting. _Whoever it was, whatever it was, was reading his thoughts and answering. A faint trace of a Wraith presence then nothing. Vanished. His now hurting head searched the area through the crystalline curtain of the downpour.

A searing presence entered his mind._ Fear. I smell fear. Fear from one so young yet old enough to know...you must never show fear. Young Wraith._

_**Who is there? **_Ember scanned the landscape carefully. Telepathy of this strength usually belonged to female Wraiths. Yet this mind was unlike Teyla, the young Queen Steelflower. Nor was it like Alabaster's. This mind could probe and read effortlessly without the infliction of pain, like a shadow of a thought. With Steelflower and Alabaster, he could feel them telepathically forcing their way through to gain an insight. It could be a male Wraith by some slim chance.

_Only in the past, I have existed meaningfully. The present and future made my existence meaningless... extinct. _A deep melancholic answer from a mind so powerful. Of a deep sorrow. A forgotten one. A very old one to call him a young one. Definitely not some human with a spliced up gene. He may be young by Wraith standards but by human standards, he was old.

_**Were you the one who...**_His mind trailed off. A comfort in the sudden sound of his mind with another.

_Save you? Humility, young Ember...Ember would be your sigils. I sense your mind presence. Yes. I watched you. This world is offlimits to culling. As only you are now aware of. This is an old agreement amongst the others... _The searing presence sounded dangerously serious. It knew what destroyed the cruiser but Ember knew better not to ask.

_**Why don't you... **_

_Show myself? Nay. I decline. I am in seclusion always. Finding my peace. So no, you are not mad, young cleverman. _

At least it was not his dream. Ember pondered through his racing mind on whom the mysterious Wraith could be. It was not bitter like the Old one on Queen Death's ship. More weary sounding. Seclusion. A type of willing torture Ember could not understand. For the present, he was glad that he found a kindred Wraith. The mystery could be solved later...another cycle to continue in the chapter of his life. Then a dreary realization hit. His crew mates did not survive. Only he survived...


	3. Of the past

Of the past...

* * *

Author's note: Plenty of talk ... Ember's new friend!

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Several cycles have passed without incident on the planet. A constant reminder of his reason in this forsaken place was the broken up body of the cruiser strewn untidily across the flat landscape surrounded by forests and the protruding prominence of a mountain range. Thwarted by repeated unsuccessful attempts to find a human settlement near him, Ember was deterred from trying again. Time could be better spent on trying to signal others of his survival. The mysterious Wraith had a secretive mode of transport for humans. Somewhere on this planet.

It had became a habit of his to wander around the ruins if he was not busy scavenging parts from the remnants of a cruiser to make a transmission or a distress beacon. His pocket felt heavy from something he found in the ruins. An old tattered leather bound book. He had been reading it for some entertainment. Wraiths needed their minds active by some challenge, even if it was primitive in nature. The words were hard but similar to the standard Ancient he was used to. Aside from that, the mysterious old Wraith's presence kept his sanity together. The old one, as he now called the mystery Wraith fondly, had an interest in science and even an outdated but firm grasp of it. As though it was a cleverman of the past. Ember's intellect found its match in the old one.

He had updated the old one of what went on in recent times. The city of Atlantis now occupied by the descendants of the Lanteans. From beyond their stars. A rich feeding ground which was their homeworld. The battles they had with the new humans in their galaxy. Then the civil war amongst Wraiths. Plus the Wraith hybrids. Especially one which became a scourge amongst his kine. Even about the new fangled midway station those humans built before its destruction. Ember did expect some excitement as with most Wraiths but the old one merely chuckled in a surprising response.

_Why would I want a new rich feeding ground? War will ensue and lives lost. Too much misery. My home is here. Why did your group try? Managing the herd would have been easier. _Pondered the old one.

_**Yes, but we were awakened prematurely by the Keeper who was alerted to those grounds. The humans killed her and the hibernation ended.**_

_Keepers...hibernation...that status and hibernation pods were invented in my time by desperate factions close to the borders of Lantean territories. Overpopulation was forseen as a feeding problem by the factions around here. Cloning was not a...popular activity in these parts. An anticipation that there will be too many hands to feed. Hunger is distasteful. Power is in unity. All here fought a common enemy. Our region do not encourage infighting. For those are our brothers and sisters in the war. Wraiths are never ending. _The old one spat out. So distasteful that even the worst could happen. Wraiths fighting each other over food. A civil war when there was a common enemy...how daft.

He now understood why most of the old factions had their uneasy peace with each other in this region. For millenias since the war was over, they were bonded to a code of honor with each other. Set by their elders. Busying themselves over their herds. Minding their own affairs. All these attributes did not exist in their former region of space. The smaller antiquated Hive ships were an indication of controlled drone populations. Hence, they could possibly never required hibernation. Guide's often and overused plan of turning a faction against the other would never suffice amongst the old world ones. Guide had picked the worse direction to head towards.

_So what of the hybrids in Wraith society?_

The old one had exhibited unusual attentiveness to the news of hybrids. Atypical focus was paid on Teyla, the young Queen Steelflower and Lastlight, known as Michael Kenmore to the humans. At first, Ember attributed the interest to the corruption of the Wraith bloodlines. There was a telepathic trace of what seemed like disgust from the presence.

_She is human? Or she looks human? _The old one asked out of curiosity. Ember thought of the young Queen, opening the memories of his mind to the inquisitive presence. The searing presence of the old one analysed the image.

_Ah. _The old one gasped as it pored through Ember's knowledge. _A descendant of an experiment perpetrated by a Wraith and she used to bear arms against Wraiths. _

_**Yes but she has accepted that she is part of us and then...there was the human, we call Quicksilver. Result of Wraith experiment. **_He paused at the thought of Quicksilver as his fumbling hand found the neuro junction within the tangled console. With any luck, there was something usable to fix a distress beacon. This reminded him of the overbearing times spent with Quicksilver

Quicksilver in human form was known as Doctor Rodney McKay, the incessant brilliant mind who was...full of himself even as a Wraith. At times, Quicksilver annoyed him to the point that his feeding hand had to be controlled with an extreme focus on restraint. Demanding, insulting and even arrogant. A tale to tell another day.

_Young Ember, yet you all accepted her as Queen? How can this pretense be kept up amongst other Queens? They would have sensed her. _The old one was musing.

Ember halted at the feel of the delicate neurocircuits and sat down. Steelflower was a long story. He remembered the time he was ready to kneel and bare his chest for her to feed on at any moment. Only to find out that she is human...it was an embarassing thought. He growled in shame as his feeding hand clenched at the grievance he harbored at the sheer stupidity of the entire situation. Guide tricked entire Hives into believing that Steelflower was a _real_ full blooded Wraith Queen. Even took over an entire alliance through sheer cunning deception. A telepathic chuckle was heard. Amusement at his past quagmire.

_**Queens are few in our region and many hives fear a loss of one. Better a fake Queen who can deal with real Queens than none at all.**_

_Ah. Queens must be weaker in your regions. The Queens of old would have killed the human Queen Steelflower on the spot. Wraith DNA or not, her deception would be foiled . Then again you all came from what we called the border regions ...first assaulted by the Lanteans...they were in poor shape them...a pity... their lineages...their strongest Queens died during the war... _The old one trailed off.

_**Do continue.**_ Ember was aware that what was said by the old one could be misconstrued as an insult to an ordinary Wraith in an ordinary situation.

He was not an ordinary Wraith and his situation was...perilous at best. His predicament made him dependent on this Wraith for his supply of prey. Unless he could signal his Hive to think of an extraction plan. While waiting for a reply, Ember started impatiently rummaging through the slimy bowels of the console for the much needed circuitry.

_Any other hybrids by others than ones of Wraith origin? _A strange sense of relief overcame Ember as he halted again. No offence was taken. For a moment, he thought that he provoked the old one into silence. Unintentional as it may have been, he would not have survived if not for the old one.

_**Yes. Lastlight, a Wraith turned human. The humans did something to...him. He was...eliminated.**_ In a way, Ember felt a certain sympathy for Lastlight.

A Wraith commander, a blade with the heart of a cleverman, captured after he ensured that his men escaped. Then the humans changed him with the retrovirus, creating an anathema accepted neither by the Wraith or humans. In retaliation, Lastlight wrecked havoc on both of them by creating chaos. A scourge with immense rage. Human worlds were tainted by a plague caused by the Hoffan's drug and no Wraith in the region could feel safe with the food source. Multitudes of problems caused by Lastlight's research trials did not end after his untimely demise. Especially his hybrid creations.

_I understand Lastlight's anger. __When kin rejects you as an abomination for not looking like them through the fault of others, it mires one in hatred of one or both..._The old one was empathetic to the plight of Lastlight, gleamed from Ember's mind.

There was a resignation in the tone about Lastlight which made Ember slightly suspicious. Could it be a reason that this Wraith kept away? Wraith fables told to him as a young Wraithling, often spoke of the Lanteans' fascination with science at the detriment of other races. The Attero device was the most famous tale of all. Exploding stargates in exchange for splintering of Wraith ships in the midst of a hyperspace jump. This Wraith could have been experimented on. Ashes was one of them. It would be hardly surprising.

_**Did you witness the sinking of Atlantis? **_Ember tried to change the uncomfortable topic. Besides Guide and Ashes, there were few he met who could remember the Lantean Wraith war. Even Guide had a faint glimpse of the war. Guide was not even part of the first or second waves which dealt the fatal blow to Atlantis and the Lanteans during the siege. Many Wraiths had sacrificed their lives to drive the Lanteans out. Ember often wondered how magnificent the Battle of Lantea was. Intrigued by the prospect of exploring the deeply divided opinions between Wraiths on the reason for war, a wealth of knowledge laid ahead through the memories of the old one.

_Yes._ The old one replied bitterly and a long silence as though in contemplation of the past sorrows. Almost as the stinging bitterness and utmost hatred Ashes wrought upon himself. So far that he could influence Queen Death and string her like a puppet master. Old Wraiths were a danger. More experience, more cunning and respect was accorded to the ones who fought in that particular war.

Ember quietly checked the parts he took out, carefully excising the dead filaments away from the viable organic tissues with his finger armor. Still his thoughts drifted slowly towards the Battle of Lantea...speculating on the grandeur of the Great Armada. It might have been such a spectacular sight. A peak of Wraith unity never to be seen again. Then a sudden collision of visions sped fast and furiously into his mind, taking him to a long lost era, the very pinnacle of the Wraith golden age...

The Great Armada was before him in all its full triumphant splendor. Wraith ships in their strength of several hundreds were moving towards the Lantean system, planet where Atlantis was. There were visible differences between them. Each differed in size and design. Warships, half the size of Hives but still far bigger than a cruiser flew past the viewer... the first beginnings of the siege against a more advanced enemy. Ember was entranced by the magnificence. The old one was sharing part of the memories through a possession of the mind. He was watching history through the eyes of the old one. A witness and a living testament of the impressiveness now long gone.

Then another haze took over...the Wraiths proceeded with caution after a long siege...the Great Armada seemed smaller now...the old one's ship was part of the group encircling a...Lantean ship like a pack of predators surrounding the prey in a hunt. Drones were released from the badly battered ship to no avail...The swimming destructive balls moved gracefully towards the larger Hive ships as they rained energy bolts freely on the Lantean ship...but they held...the drones dealt a minor blow. Those must be...the fabled Superhives. The Lantean battleship was reddish in color instead of the Asuran ones... That was the last Lantean ship was gone , signalled by a big blinding explosive light.

The vision was now superceded by another...slowly unfurling before his telepathic perception... the ending of the siege...they drove large number of asteroids towards the orbit of the Lantean planet . A super hail of space rocks entered the atmosphere and dived with utmost flaming fury towards the last Lantean stronghold bombarding its shields mercilessly. Some Wraith ships started entering the atmosphere...they were irreparably damaged from remnant planetary defences...a final suicide run towards the shields of Atlantis in the blaze of glory. The second wave...the old one was in the second wave. The one which many failed to survive when the Wraiths decided for a final decisive brutal assault on a heavily besieged city. Enough was enough. No impasse. The Lanteans must be erased. Wraith Commanders were at the side consoles of the bridge. Ember was in the old one's place. He gasped. The old one was the highest ranked Commander. There was not a time when the old One approached any one. It was the other way...but there were damages... he could see cascading explosions...then the vision moved to the sight of the grand city...moving below the tumultous waves of the ocean...too close...it was too close...

He was so enthralled by the vision that he had dropped some of the scavenged parts on a dilapidated dusty floor. His body shuddered before the extraordinary deluge of opulent victorious feelings. Only felt when feeding. The visions teleported his mind to another realm when Wraiths were not in petty disputes over feeding grounds. The past power of a unified Wraith alliance against a common enemy.

Reality started sinking in. The old one was no Ashes. The old one was an esteemed war veteran of a very high rank who was in the famed second wave. Higher than Guide's rank in the war. The mind presence of the old one unleashed for a mere second...its full strength surged unsurpassed and unhindered through his consciousness like pure searing energy. A strength which could easily overrun even Queens he knew...could it be...no...Queens were often aloof from their devoted subjects. The old one was speaking to him on an equal basis. Like a male Wraith to another. Not an ordinary Wraith, indeed.

As much as he enjoyed the conversations with the old one, he could not shirk off the possibility of being held captive by the planet with only one other Wraith. He wanted his freedom...to travel amongst the stars. To feel the Hive again.

_Young Ember...building a transmitter would not work through the atmosphere here. A time will come when you will leave. When they come... _The old one read his mind so easily.

_**They? My last transmission was for them not to come. Not after what happened to my cruiser. **_

_If they do not, then you will return to them. Even if I need to deliver you. You will not be kept here. Old agreements must be kept _

_**Then, we shall meet face to face, old one? **_Ember frequently wondered about the mention of old agreements. The old one had spoken of it a few times. There was also a curious desire welling up within him to how the old one looked like.

Was there another entity involved? His cruiser was hit by an abnormality he had never seen. It would not be the first of a sentient entity protecting a planet. Indestructible and omnipotent entities of unadulterated endless energy. There was one such planet in a neighbouring region. Known as the accursed planet. No Wraith ships which ventured there, returned. And then rumors of two others at the outer ends of the galaxy. Legends could be true sometimes.

_Perhaps. _A curt reply. Then the presence slid from his mind...silence again. Of the past, complexities laid ahead...

_You might be surprised by what you wish for... _A parting whisper_._


	4. Bad news

Bad news...

* * *

Author's note: Guide = Todd. Of all the SGA expedition team, McKay is the only human I like.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Todd. Good old Todd. Where was he when they needed him? The Wraiths were at it again. Culling away at the planets. A few months ago, Teyla tried masquerading as Queen Steelflower to accompany young Wraith Queen Waterlight to negotiate with the former friendly Wraith factions. The rebuff was as swift as their unprecedented attack. Waterlight's Hive ship barely made it to safety. Most likely destroyed if the Daedalus had not gone in time to provide necessary back up cover.

Perhaps Woolsey should not have been hasty to dismiss Todd's proposal to innoculate the human populations on one planet. For feeding. Wraith politics often resulted in a rapid change of management. Faster than one could change one's underwear. Fickle. Todd was gone, so was his daughter, Alabaster. So were the Hives under their control. Either destroyed or escaped the current hostilities. No contact was made after they returned a very rattled Jennifer at the pre-arranged stargate on schedule. An on the way drop off. No goodbyes. Jennifer only knew that there was a leadership challenge. Not even a peep of a subspace transmission. Another conflict was brewing again. Another ambitious Queen had forced her way up into the Wraith hierarchy. Atlantis was in peril once again.

John sighed...bad news kept piling up as quickly as daily newspapers. Now this recon mission. Necessary. Urgent in fact. His hands clutched firmly on his trusty P90 as his eyes kept scanning the area for moment. Ronon was on the other end, alert and armed. The other marines were scattered in the thick undergrowths. Teyla was nearby.

"MCKAY...!" A strong sense of urgency as John looked around for those damn Wraiths. Life was better with Todd around.

"OKAY...l am going as fast as I can," a flustered Rodney was trying to load the information from crystals in the drawer of a vine draped obelisk.

"Not fast enough."

Having leftover Wraith telepathy was definitely not helping. He had tried meditation, psychotropic drugs and even cognitive behavioral therapy...not that CBT was required. Heck, even yoga. It only made his lumbar hurt more. Desperation at shutting down the thoughts of their predators at close range, made Rodney try anything. The awesome brilliance that was exclusive to Dr Rodney Mckay was hindered by this curse. A curse of the long dead Queen Death. Of all the luck in the world, he caught first dibs on being the very first human selected by a sexy female alien to be turned into a Wraith. Hence the old addage, be careful of what you wish for.

If only he could be like Captain Kirk which was John on getting harmless female aliens. Or at least be as slender as the faced Wraiths..._EAT YOUR HEART OUT WEIGHTWATCHERS. _Hah! Noooo...of all the Wraith perks, he got was the whisperings of a predator out to have him as a meal. Make that several predators now. He only learn to shield his mind but not shut off the killers. They should be half kin...he did like Ember and Todd. But not all Wraiths were Ember or Todd.

His tablet beeped. Done. Finally. He quickly unhooked the connections and hastily stuffed the tablet into his bag, fastening it with his chubby fingers. A coffee later would be welcomed.

"Good to...," his voice was cut off by the unmistakable sound of P90s rapidly firing the rounds in the nearby shrubs. Wraiths were closing in. A blast missed his head only by mere inches.

"GET DOWN, GET DOWN...MOVE OUT! PUDDLE JUMPER NOW !" John shouted as he spotted the white hair of unwelcomed guests to their little shrub of yet another device investigation soiree.

Rodney immediately grabbed his tablet and started running with the rest, as fast as his boots could take him while the marines regrouped to provide cover. Blood was rushing to his face as the adrenaline was pumping. So were the beads of perspiration spilling from his forehead, a result of the highly humid planet. Great, just great, now he had to worry about dehydration. He deftly jumping over the roots and vines which could land him straight on his face. The familiar screeches of the darts were getting louder. Damn if they got caught in a beam. No more new Hive ships or meeting Queens, _thank you very much_, his brain huffed at that terrifying thought as he puffed from the exercise he was getting.

He scrambled into the rear hatch of the invisible puddle jumper as some marines bumped into him in the haste. Ronon, Teyla and the marines were now accounted for. John was coming in hot from Wraith blasts. With a huge leap, he went straight into the puddle jumper and to the front, slamming on the controls to shut the rear hatch. A close call.

Next on the list. Get to the space gate and back to the safety of Atlantis. Then the massive work will begin. All because of Daniel. Good old Daniel Jackson just had to fiddle with the device after reading something. Never touch anything without a scientist but nooo...Daniel is an expert. _Safe_, he said after reading the inscriptions. Daniel was currently in a coma, stuck in the infirmary, which puzzled doctors. Expert or not. It is presently up to the genius who was Rodney to try and save him. Rodney wasted no time on the bumpy ride home as the puddle jumper made a swerve to avoid the darts in the air.

Those inscriptions were a variation of Ancient language. Rodney realised it now as he tapped at his tablet, his eyes poring over the much needed information. This device was far ancient than thought, installed before the Ancient language started evolving in the Pegasus galaxy. As though it came straight from the home galaxy of the Ancients. Even the design was not consistent with most Lantean designs.

*Rodney, what is it?* Teyla noticed a frustrated frown on his face. Mindspeak, now that is an advantage, gifted from his former Wraith transformation. Being able to communicate privately with Teyla, minus the nosy questions from the others.

*The language...I don't think the Ancients made this device. This is too different. OH MY GODDD...OH CRAP* His eyes were opened in shock at a segment of data. Trouble.

* * *

Daniel was resting comfortably in the infirmary. Nothing a few muscle relaxants or painkillers could not solve. Nodes were still well stuck to his cranium, monitoring his EEG patterns on the medical screens. The device, responsible for his incapacitation, was another variation of a long distance communication. Except it was not Ancient in design. Not meant for humans to use. A grand mal seizure had violently threw him back to his human body with an untoward gusto. Leaving him with a migraine akin to a sledgehammer hitting his very tender brain. Had it been other humans, they would be dead. That device could only be used by a Prior or someone who experienced Ascension, like him. Fortunately, Woolsey, in his wisdom, invited Daniel to have a look at the device on P3K-571.

It brought him to the last place it dialed out to, leaving his body catatonic. Celestis. Home of the now extinct Ori. Only this time, there were no priors to greet him. The golden fortress looked run down and in shambles. No Gods were present. A troubling feeling was growing within him. The Ori have known of Pegasus galaxy, yet they made no effort to invade. Well, there was an entire infestation of aliens willing to feed on potential worshippers. Were the Wraith and Ori connected? From what he read, the Wraith worshipper culture was alike that of the Ori. With two key differences, Wraiths do not promise Ascension and made no Godly assertions. However both intensely loathed the Ancients. A common ground. No one really understood how the Wraith won the war against the Ancients.

Teyla had once told him that from her memories, the Wraith were created by the Ancients. A human experiment gone wrong. But that did not explain how Wraiths became so numerous that they could overwhelm the Ancients. Even with 1000 years, there was almost no way a race could evolve so quickly to a space faring one. Athosians were advanced back then but not to that stage, according to the lore. Wraith technological base material in itself was organic. Most remnants of past advanced civilisations were using man made material, even the Athosians of the past. Furthermore, the hologram only showed a map of Lantean territories. Not exactly the entire galaxy. That was a huge puzzle in itself.

Rodney promptly informed him that the activation, based on what little he could decipher, was done around the time of the Wraith-Lantean war. Roughly nearing the end. Daniel stiffled a choke of a laugh. His mind imagined a Wraith feeding on a Prior. That was hilarious. _Hollowed are the husks of Priors. Not hallowed are the Ori._ He adjusted his pillow for comfort as the migraine receded slightly.

"How's my patient?" Jennifer asked softly and very gently.

"Just a migraine. But I will be fine. When can I return to work?" Daniel twiddled his thumbs patiently in the dimly lit room. The nursing staff was kind enough to move him to an area where they could reduce external stimuli for his comfort. He was more interested in the data Rodney obtained.

"Not just yet. Until your EEG normalises. There are still abnormal spikes. I will give you something for the migraine."

Daniel smiled gratefully at the kind doctor who promptly gave him a pill. Jennifer was a welcome sight from the earlier visit of the incessantly chattering Rodney McKay with more the smug 'I told you so' and less the 'pertinent information' talk. Until Maya, one of the nurses, shooed him off.

* * *

"Oh dear...," Daniel had cross referenced the Ancient database on Atlantis with startling results. Moros, or rather Merlin as Daniel knew him, did leave a record. He slumped on the chair. A record which was carefully sealed from general indexation and cross referencing of the Lantean Wraith war. Of one known living Ori in the Pegasus galaxy during the war. On the Wraith's side. It detailed how she took sadistic pleasure in transmitting recorded sounds of captured Lanteans' final moments at the hands of feeding Wraiths. How she spoke in the Ori dialect. And she had the ATA gene.

"See, we always wondered how the Wraith could get their hands on ZPMs. Those plans would have required the gene." Rodney suggested helpfully. The Ori were relatives of the Ancients. That could explain the bloodthirsty family feuds. The theory on the ATA gene being artificially expressed, would be refuted. It was now looking more than likely the gene was produced naturally.

Daniel nodded. He was glad to be discharged from the infirmary to look at all these newly gathered information. "Still, what puzzles me the most... there is no evidence of Origin being spread around any of the known Pegasus human populations. That brings me to the question of the hologram. Melia's hologram only made a reference to Lantean territories laid on the map... what if there are more worlds to Pegasus but never explored by the Ancients? "

"But my time with the Wraith..." Rodney paused, trying to bring up memories about what he learnt.

"Wraith are extremely territorial as your reports suggested it. Extremely territorial species do not tend to venture out much...they stick around with what they have. Now apply it to the Wraiths."

"You mean...there could be more...than the current estimate of 40 plus Hive ships..." Rodney spluttered his coffee.

"Exactly. They only know their surrounding neighbours. It does not make sense for just the original estimated sixty hive ships to wreck so much terror in all worlds...I mean come on. That is not possible... not with the size of this galaxy, " Daniel emphasized _size_ with hand gestures indicating the shape of Pegasus.

"...weeee haaaave mooore...OH MY GOD. but but...their database...gave us sixty waaay back then...plus we don't know the exact amount of Wraiths teeming in them" Rodney stammered. The mug filled with coffee in his hand was shaking along, scattering a few dark droplets around.

"What if that tainted Wraith database only showed you known alliances only in this region? That is logical. Most of the Hive ships were...say teeming with a few, rather than the full complement based on the ease that our teams took them out with. What if there are others?"

"Nnnot possible..."Rodney steadied himself. However he was unsure. Daniel had a point.

"This device...and the information it loaded...indicated several worlds where it is linked up to, in coordinates which does not even exist on the Ancient maps or databases. No gate addresses...nothing. You simply do not communicate with uninhabited worlds," Daniel passed Rodney the tablet and pointed to the highlighted segments.

"Then that's bad news..." Rodney now groaned. More Wraith they did not know about. He had to extrapolate which areas were missing on the database now.


	5. Reminiscing

Reminiscing

* * *

Author's note: Guide = Todd.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Guide growled loudly, slamming his fist against the table in frustration within the privacy of his quarters. Things were getting bad to worse in this entanglement of drudgery. Lowest of the low. All his hard work and dealings with humans had landed him in deep waters with the others. The discovery of Queen Steelflower as a human, spread to other Hives. His reputation torn to shambles. A Consort of a human Queen earnt him more scorn than being a failed Consort of a dead Queen. The masquerade had ended. Most Wraiths did not particularly hold any one in collusion with humans in high regard.

A new Queen came out of nowhere. From another region. Another Night Queen. Less ambitious than Queen Death but more dangerous in standing. She was cautious in not lifting expectations of Wraiths to the sky high limits of Queen Death. Night Queens were known for being martial in command, eliminating competition rapidly and completely. No challenge came without its fatal consequences. Manipulating and exploiting their threat's weaknesses to their advantage. Swift was her devious rise now and faster was her way of showing him a great disfavor. Way of the Wraiths, she preached. Never to bow to humans, she said. Food should never have been allowed to the negotiating table. Ridicule him, she did, in front of other influential Wraith Commanders.

_"Do you want to follow someone who makes a deal with your food source in their favor?" The new Queen purred in deliberate humiliation of him. Some of the Wraith Commanders snickered._

_"Or have a weakness for...human pets? Enough to make himself a Consort to...a human disguised as a Wraith Queen?" She continued gleefully as some disgusted looks were thrown his way. "WEAK," she declared with aplomb and confidence. _

_Guide controlled himself. Regicide came easy when a Queen was caught off guard. It was unfortunate that she was on guard with him. Alabaster had kept silent and alert. Her position was precarious. Assassinations by Queens were frequent. Guide was her weakness because of all the games he played. _

_Young Queen Waterlight was her only ally. Teyla the young Queen Steelflower was cut off from the meeting of Queens. Much to the chagrin and repeated protests of Teyla. The deception was detected by this Queen which they knew nothing of. She claimed no kinship to the legendary Queens, unlike Queen Death. Yet, she had some telepathic advantage to know Teyla was only part Wraith._

_"If I were you," she whispered to Alabaster like a hidden scoff, "I would disown him for the shame he reaped on Wraiths. Such a sire...tsk..."_

_Alabaster held her ground and said nothing. Her face betrayed nothing. For carelessly placed words could be mortally wounding to a Queen's ego which could result in a tragic loss of lives in Hives. No matter how great the insult was. The new Queen had stronger Hive ships under her command. Theirs was an old fleet. Ships were not battle ready. Their fire power was almost impotent from the continuous infighting amongst their region. Severely weakened enough for a stronger ursuper to sweep in and take it. _

_Guide could only watch his daughter in stoic poise of strength. After all, she was a better diplomat. _

_"But Steelflower is our sister...," Young Queen Waterlight retorted innocently in defence of their sisterhood. Teyla had helped her to annex Queen Death's power. A certain loyalty was owed to the one the new Queen spoke so stingingly of._

_"Young one, could you not sense that she is NOT us? Or is that a weakness I sense in an impudent child?," the Queen said it with measured tones weaving around like dangerous waters as she gracefully dismissed Waterlight's comments with a wave of her hand. Waterlight was about to answer back but Alabaster sent a private telepathic warning not to continue. _

The humans from Atlantis were allies. Now all bets were off. They were more petulent than useful at his carefully planned proposals. The bald one, named Woolsey, wanted to negotiate. An annoying hairless human who liked to indulge in more unnecessary pleasantries than immediate matters which needed to be dealt with quickly. His feeding hand clenched in fury. What was there to negotiate? Could they not see the danger in him losing his place with the rest? No Guide, no more Wraith spokesman. Two Hives now remain under his command. The rest split on barely amicable terms.

He could see his daughter trying to wrest more control from him without antagonising him. Alabaster is afterall a young Queen. Rights should be given but she was too inexperienced with the scheming and plotting which came naturally to the stature she seeked. She was better at science than Wraith politicking. Had she been a male offspring, she would have made an excellent cleverman. However their society would throw her at the mercy at the controlling hands of a Queen. Still nothing more than an underling. She subtly hinted at his power hungry state with little appreciation of the sacrifice he went through to look for her. The long drawn out torturous stay with the Genii. Acastus Kolya...a snarl of disappointment that he was unable to feed on the impertinent insolent human. Starvation at hands of food which he could not touch now. Kolya met his demise too easily at Sheppard's hands.

"Sheeeeep-paaaard"he mouthed with a mix of growling, the name of the human he respected. The relationship was uneasy. One of trials and tribulations. In a way, he was fonder of Sheppard than the small tiny bald cowering Woolsey. He could smell fear in Woolsey or the Hairy one as some of his Wraiths humorously called him, was too easily intimidated. All it took was a snarl and Hairy would jump out of his skin. At least, John dealt with him more alike a Wraith than prey. Somehow on his short history in earth, he felt John's protective instinct especially when they activated the stasis pod. A sympathy for a Wraith whose dietary needs they could not comply with. _Humans_...

The two amusing humans were Doctor Rodney McKay and the Fair One, Jennifer Keller. Rodney McKay existed as the runt of Guide's humor. Guide enjoyed teasing him immensely especially in regards to feeding. More reactions the merrier.

_"We picked them up on our travels. I thought it would make our discussions more comfortable. I hope they prove as delicious as the farmers who grew them. " Guide smiled with expectation while looking at Rodney. _

_The human's face turned pale as his pupils dilated in fear. His trembling hand returned the fruit to the fruit bowl as though it was...poison. The sweet smell of Rodney's self concocted fear and self perceived helplessness. Honoring Guide's position as a real and threatening predator. _

Wraithwise, Rodney was no fun as Quicksilver. Fortunately, the humans changed him back to human form. The mild annoyance of an after effect was that Rodney tended to shout telepathically after the change. It was rattling to a Wraith. Still the reaction to Wraith feeding was intact with Rodney's paranoid and gullible personality. Guide savored that memory. It happened prior to Rodney's unfortunate capture by Queen Death...he cherished it as his memory drew him to Jennifer Keller. He sensed that Rodney had a mating interest in her...

The Fair one, a healing doctor they returned to the humans. A chuckle. The human Queen had an attraction to him. He could feel her eyes admiring him while his back was turned as they worked on the new version of the retrovirus. If it was up to him, he would take her as a personal worshipper. Just to see how she would worship him. He would not mind a bed warmer but he sensed that she wanted much more...in the sense of mating which he could not comply with. He recollected his horror at how Teyla the young Queen Steelflower, on her short stay in his Hive, thought the worse of him. That he would force himself on her to mate. Like a lower lifeform of an animal. His innocence sullied when he was genuinely keeping a protective watch over her. He could play mind games with Jennifer. He was partial to playing one. The temptation to play mind games came as second nature to Wraiths. Out of respect to Rodney, he kept to work strictly with the Fair one. Respectable and honorable. No sense in encouraging affection when he had none to give. _Snow_...how he missed her. Sorrow tore at his core, ripping cruelly through his being. Forlorn at a loss of the Queen he so dearly loved.

Guide's battle weary body got up as he took off his equally tired looking leather uniform. He stopped and examined its fading darkness before placing it properly on its rightful place. Fading like his chafed existence. Life was getting exhausting for one who had lived through several centuries, fought his way up through the hierarchy, only to see all disappear from his grasp. Life for an old Wraith was torturous, even with intermittent hibernations. Past glories. His memories held so much, now fleeting images. He was a highly venerated Commander of many, wielding influence which dug a deep pit of envy in his peers. An honored Consort and right hand to a good Queen who engaged a tightly knit bond with him. A favorite above all others. He laid on his bed with wanton abandonment, the softness shaped and molded to his spinal ridges as he gazed at the twinkling stars. Planets from afar. He was drawn to the times where he was captured by humans. First Kolya, then the new occupants of Atlantis. The latter had tried to be a bit more merciful on their terms despite differences. Their fumbling of good intentions only increased his physical discomfit. Appreciating the beauty of freedom among the vast shimmering worlds in the deadly void of space which many Wraiths took for granted, his thoughts wandered off again to the dire circumstances which now faced him.

He was not ready to surrender his hard earnt standing, to be demoted to only a blade. He enjoyed controlling his Hive. Freedom. Yet he was trapped in a ghastly society where Queens dominated the chain of command. A hierarchy set in place a long time ago. He can never be Consort again if he wanted. No Queen would have him now. Everything which could backfire, backfired with impunity. His heart sank. If Snow survived, he would not be in this state. His True Queen. He sat down in desolate surrender, a defeated Wraith. _Ah the past...a good teacher of how to survive in Queenless Hives...for a short while..._

Once a graceful and good looking young Wraith, he remembered his first change of Hives. His very first exchange under a Queen which was not kin. A tragic one which fate ended in the second wave. They were left Queenless before they even advanced to Atlantis, as Queens of that era, preferred cruisers. Ones like Queen Coldamber. Hive ships were targetted heavily by the Lantean battleships, for the Lanteans knew that Queens had a tendency to reside in them. Destroy the leader was the Lantean game. It resulted in suicide runs of Wraiths who gave up all hope of living once their Hive was destroyed. Massive numbers of Wraiths were lost. Despite precautions, cruisers were no Hive ships and his first Queen died when drones were released unexpectedly on the nearest cruiser. The Lanteans, when cornered, hit everything they could in their panic to escape the onslaught. They sought to destroy as much as they could. Cruisers were the easiest. One by one, Queens in their faction fell.

Without a Queen to lead was a death knell, even in the present. Wraith Queens often disregarded Queenless hives with a disdain despite the so called unity premise for those who wished to fight the war. _Incompetent cowards_, they called them, _why did you not protect your Queen? _If they wanted them, it was for weapons fodder. First wave of death, as his old Wraith leader once called it. He remembered his first Commander, the one with the sigils of SurgeForce. The Queenless Hives gathered together. At first, they tried to pass off breeder female Wraiths as Queens but Queens of old were wily enough to see through the guise. Some of the breeders were still assassinated for annexation of power which relegated them again to the First Wave. Death Wave as the Wraiths on his hive called it.

They went from system to system like nomads, encroaching on Lantean territories for feed. Their own feeding grounds were destroyed by Lanteans or taken over by neighbouring factions to feed their own. Until they chanced upon the massive assault group of Hive fleets where Queen Coldamber was one of the leaders. His old Wraith Commander finally after an exhaustive search, had found a young Queen, willing to accept them as part of her Hive fleet, on their terms. His first memory of meeting her...he gave a sudden gasp.

_Queen Coldamber sauntered past their group with heightened confidence at the side of the meeting grounds, inspecting them as she waited for the young Queen they followed. They fell to their knees in adoration of one so powerful at her amusement. He had never met a Queen with such dominance. The young Queen had not been seen by most and some suspected that it could be one in absentia, a made up figment of the old Wraith Leader. _

_SurgeForce noticed his doubting face for his opinion was like the rest while quietly inspecting their uniforms. __**Prepare for a shock, young Wraith. **_

_The rest murmured. The old Wraith leader led them well but trickery could still land them in deep trouble. Guide looked around. Some breeder females were present and dressed as Queenly as possible. __Their crowd had an overwhelming expectation that he might be up to the overused trick of bringing another breeder in as Queen. From another faction._

_Another presence had entered now while the Honor guards from their Queen started marching in an orderly formation. This faction did not look as bedragged or tired as theirs. The second presence was now intermingling with Coldamber's. There were telepathic shockwaves going through their troops now. Their old Wraith Leader was speaking the truth after all. Only a Wraith Queen could exude such power. _

It was such a long time ago. Perhaps it was this memory who made him more subliminally open to dealing with humans. This Queen perished in the second wave but she was the first to impress him on the deceitfulness of appearances.

_She was beautiful, even by Wraith standards. Gracefully, she walked past her Guards as the rest of them stretched their necks for a look. A glimpse of Wraith tattooes on her skin peeped out under the shadow of her high collar. Dressed in the design of a Wraith Commander's uniform, she made her way to Coldamber. Unlike most Queens, Coldamber and her were the only ones who wore the style of militant Queens. Leather. Both did not drape themselves in fine flowing gowns or decorate their outfits with dripping jewellery. They greeted each other on equal ground and took a turn around the troops as though in deep telepathic discussion. _

_The murmurs of the crowd behind him grew louder. Their promised Queen did not look right. No one dared to do anything against etiquette. After the discussion, Coldamber left with her retinue to the main meeting grounds._

Guide chuckled. He remembered the ensuing incident after that. A show of power by one they greatly underestimated. The right to rule. His mind scrolled to that memory...long buried in his deep subconscious.

_A breeder rushed out at her, unhindered by the guards of the young Queen. A challenge was thrown in the folly of trusting appearances. A hint of a dagger glinting in the light. The rest of the guards moved away instinctively. Or maybe it was on the orders of the young unusual looking Queen. It was a fight reserved for females. No one on their side was going to interfere. There was a growing discontentment and a resentment that they were going to follow...this...Queen. Telepathic bets of cocooned prey were thrown around. Heavy betting on the odds their breeder stood. Some threw bets on the young Queen. Mind presence, they said. Guide threw in his lot with the few. Maybe something interesting could happen. Double the prey farmed versus loss of one. The risk was low for him and high for those who took the breeder's side._

_Then as fast as the challenge started, a clear victor emerged swiftly. Growls and snarls were thrown at triumphant ones who betted on what seemed like the clear loser. The young Queen mere turned before the breeder could reach her and suddenly the breeder fell to her knees. _

_"Do you know what I am, breeeeeeder, " she hissed with venom at the now seemingly fixated female Wraith. Her face was not showing any mental strain but the female Wraith was. _

_"AN ABOMINATION...," the female breeder spat at her as the young Queen advanced towards her with her right arm raised in striking position. _

_"That I am...," her voice cold as ice as she grabbed her by her neck with her offhand, "as such, you will be made an example to all those who challenge my authority or doubt what I am."_

_The female Wraith was struggling to break control but to no avail. Guide could see her hands frantically trying to twitch in defence. Then to all who were there, they were transfixed at the anticipated brutality...they wanted to see if it was a bluff. If not a bluff, then it was the worse punishment possible. An act of extreme cruelty for one so young. As she slammed her feeding hand, shock verberated through those who did not know her. That was no bluff. They saw the opening maw dripping with enzyme before it hit the female Wraith's chest. The look of ecstasy mixed with vehemence...appeared on the young Queen's face as she savored the lifeforce from a writhing and rapidly shrivelling Wraith. After she was done, she forcefully threw the husk in the direction of the other female breeders. Like the husk had belonged to a human. Mere rubbish to be discarded without a thought._

_"Any more challenges?" She asked them calmly. The other female Wraiths only bowed down in submission. _

If only that Queen survived and pitted against the Night Queen who drove them out, that fight would be interesting. A pity that she perished. If she was alive, her existence would have been at least a salvation for his severely diminished reputation. Usable as a rationale. He grunted in a mix of bitterness at that missed opportunity. Better for her to die in the second wave. She would have been an outcast like he is now. Queen or not. Her appearance was unfortunately the greatest weakness, a merged scientific blunder of nature and Lanteans. However, if not for her wisdom to scatter genetic diversity to other Hives with better chances of survival, he would have been doomed to oblivion. Without having a chance to live a long drawn out life of scattered experiences. For that, he quietly gave her a nod, a deep respect to her memory. Even when Snow told the stories of the Queens to Alabaster as a child under his silent watchful eyes, she only assigned the mind presence of one he had seen with his eyes. Coldamber was described as she was but that Queen was reduced to a Wraith Queen's mind presence of a fiery inferno. Back then, he did not bother to add. He was a contented Wraith then. It was the long past.

He had chosen this route for a reason. A final resort in uncharted space. Just before the end, Dark Waters, the Night Hivemaster of that Queen and her favorite, did make an announcement to the old Wraith's Hive before Guide's exchange to another Hive. That any Wraith who survived the war and would wish to seek refuge with them was welcome at any time. Rumors had it that they came from a rich feeding ground which no others could get to. Not Earth but an unknown place at the borders of their stars. Those of Night were peculiarly held to words. It was a second instinct which others did not possess. That was why he carefully worded everything to his former human allies to the consternation of Sheppard who promptly accused him of being a live grenade liable to go off at any time. Just because Guide could not and would not be held to words he was not sure of. Words given can never be taken back. _Welcome_ at_ any time_. This time was as good as any. His two Hives are facing starvation.

He was hedging on a slim chance that those Wraiths could have survived. None could confirm it for they had not seen them for centuries after the first war with the Asurans but a few old factions were more obliging with the mentioned sigils of Dark Waters. Some cocooned prey were given to them but no culling on their grounds. That or the face of Ember...it resembled that Queen's consort...also of a Gryphon lineage...Guide made the connection quickly then. A sign that those Wraiths were still around. An ominous signal to continue on. Ember's face yielded a hefty supply from the first encountered faction. Dual use. Dual benefits as he stuck Ember within view of the visual transmitter on the bridge at every opportunity. Delegating him to the cruiser increased their chances but it was a bad idea.

They intercepted the last transmission from their despatched cruiser. It was a dilemma. All Guide's best cleverman could do was retrieve a partially communication. _Do not come...this... _the transmission was then chopped into a noisy high pitched crackling background. It was Ember who sent it. The transmission was fraught with static, a problem of an antiquated and crumbling network in this forsaken accursed region of space where the old did not accept the new so easily. The factions were comfortable with the Wraiths they knew than newcomers. A few helped out of some murmur towards kinship of an old War. Incompatibility at its worse. Guide hissed at the downtrodden fate which had befallen him. Ember had potential to be something further but he is likely dead.

Now the matter came down to two clear options. Return to their grounds and poach or investigate the system and see if there were survivors. The latter choice also came with the chance of a herd they could farm. None of the neighbouring factions wanted anything to do with it. Both choices carried equivalent risks of starvation. Their two Hive ships were in a poor state of repair. Unlikely to survive a battle. Alabaster was considering the options. A cruiser lost was a devastating disaster. They had no base to create another. Their grounds were confiscated. Coupled with the loss of some of their best Wraiths. A cataclysmic disaster. Wraith were few and capable. Guide liked Ember, the young cleverman, a quick learner. They were part of a team in fixing the retrovirus ever since the Fair One returned to Atlantis. Everything Guide worked so hard for was now crumbling into dust. A prize torn from him.

_**We will go there and investigate.**_ Alabaster informed him of her decision. She had given the order. They had came so far. It would be logical to find out what had happened. At the back of his mind, a tiny doubt entered. _What if the warnings were true?_ Any debris in orbit would be a dead giveaway as an obvious sign. Then what? His eyes searched the endless sea of black out of his window. The stars...he still had his freedom. Building from scratch did not appeal to an old Wraith like him. There must be a way out. An acceptable way.


	6. Assumptions

Assumptions.

* * *

Author's note: Specially written for T'liana who was kind enough to read my stories. Also this chapter gives a quick overview of the six legacy books for those who had not read the canon - the Queen Death and Alabaster. I am not putting IOA crap in. Only the relevant Wraithy bits are weaved into my story. Keller and Teyla mental whumping...I don't like those two sooks...muwahaha

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

"Jennifer," Teyla consoled her as they both sat down in the noisy cafeteria. Jennifer fiddled glumly with her mug of freshly made coffee. A group of marines were sitting a table away debriefing informally about the latest missions. Both overheard. Another mass culling occurred in a world which Todd's faction previously agreed to leave alone.

"We were making such a good progress and this...this had to happen. The retrovirus would have saved millions of human lives. " Tears were flowing down her downtrodden expression.

It did save Radek and the Wraith named Ember or Tommy as John nicknamed him. The retrovirus allowed humans to be fed on without dying. A boon for both human and Wraiths alike. Radek had allowed Ember to feed on him after receiving Jennifer's retrovirus when Ember was wounded fatally in the attempt to save Atlantis from Queen Death's assault. Radek survived the process as well as gain a brother in the grateful Wraith.

"Todd did not have a choice, " Teyla heaved a loud sigh as she glanced at her mug of tea. The rise and fall of Queen Death. One scourge they chanced upon on Atlantis' return to the Pegasus galaxy. Through fighting Queen Death, she had a chance to see a side of Wraiths she never knew. All her life, she saw them as killers. Now they were sentient beings with a history inextricably linked to hers. A creation of rogue Ancients. Part humanoid part insectoid. With _feelings_. Only problem was that most Wraiths eyed them like food. She was especially fond of the young Waterlight, and Alabaster, Guide's daughter. All three bonded in sisterhood. Two Wraith Queens with their half kin Queen. Teyla finally understood their need to feed. Wraiths were condemned to only one food source.

"He could have fought them...," Jennifer trailed off. Even she knew it was not possible. When they finally eliminated Queen Death, peace prevailed until...another Queen took over the helms.

"And died in the attempt if he tried." Teyla replied calmly as she took a sip of the tea. Her hands holding it for the comforting warmth. She knew that this particular Queen was more malevolent than young Queen Death. For Queen Death was only a puppet to the oldest living Wraith they knew. He wanted to rain retribution on Atlantis for what the rogue Ancients did to him. He was once human as were the Wraith forebearers. For what it was worth, the Ancestors created the messes and then escaped the consequences which were unleashed on the innocent populations of Pegasus. How many worlds and how many civilisations were destroyed as a result of their actions?

Teyla never thought that she would ever feel this way about the Ancestors. Until now. They gave her an impression of arrogant callous science driven beings which wantonly disregarded other lifeforms' needs for their own gain. Leaving one problem after another. Wraiths who fed on humans, Asurans which wanted to exterminate humans, exploding tumor machine that killed Carson, Arcturus project in which Rodney destroyed an entire solar system with, the Attero device where millions of lives could have been lost...the list of sins against humanity went on and on. And what did most do? Escape or attempt to ascend with yet again another heinous experimental machine which nearly killed Rodney. The technological prowess of the Ancestors seem to be a foundation of every ghastly issue they found.

*YEAH AND THEY MAY HAVE EXPERIMENTED WITH A NEAR ASCENDED ORI AS WELL.*

"Ow, Rodney." Teyla winced. Leftover Wraith telepathy in Rodney had a major side effect. He now shouted in mind speak. It never left the poor sod even after the Atlantis medical team neutralised the Wraith retrovirus in him. The Wraith scientist under Queen Death had found a way of reversing their weapon on them. Rodney was changed, like Michael. Except it was from human to Wraith. Now Rodney was the stinging reminder of Queen Death's legacy. John and the rest refused to play poker with him. He was left out of almost any game which required guessing. John complained that he was using telepathy to cheat.

"Sorry, just thinking aloud." Rodney fumbled clumsily as he pull up a seat next to her. For some reason, Rodney tended to follow her around. Another leftover effect. Teyla was in a way, still a Queen in his subconscious mind. He placed his tablet down on the table carefully. It had some records which he was poring through.

"What's an Ori? Another alien?" Teyla asked. Jennifer watched the excitable Rodney silently. Still the same endearing qualities. His hand flailing about before a point was made.

"Big trouble the Ori were. Moros, an Ancient councillor of Atlantis, left us some records. Ori are like the Ancient's relatives. Cousins and brothers. They all ascended. SUPPOSEDLY. Before they ascended, they were a whole bunch of religious nuts who fought the Ancients..." His fingers on both hands made a movement indicating apostrophes on the mention of _supposedly_.

"I can see why...," Teyla raised her eyebrow. Not surprising news since Ancients created a vast number of dangerous devices which caused little joy to civilisations they experimented on. They were treated as mere toys.

"Yes yes but that's not the point. They are all neutralised. Except for one now. According to this records, this child from this Ori was made a Wraith through intense genetic manipulation. Melia's records collaborate briefly."

"But that was so long ago. She could be dead." Jennifer quipped.

"Yes but if she is still existing... and if she is the new Queen which kicked Todd's faction out...we are in trouble."

"Why?" Teyla and Jennifer chimed in at the same time.

"Queen Death would look like a...a," Rodney's hands gestured as he tried to think of a good description, "piece of cake to this one. This half Ori was a Wraith Queen, one of...the few who LED the assault on Atlantis...like the Queen we encountered at the mobile drilling platform... A unified Wraith army. THE GREAT ARMADA! The one which laid seige to Atlantis."

"And?" Both Teyla and Jennifer closed in.

"Remember that device which knock Daniel out, Teyla? Only near ascended beings can use it. The holographic map in Atlantis ONLY shows the territories Lanteans explored and held. The readings from this device...there is still two quadrants of Pegasus we have not explored. No stargates nothing. And there may be MORE Wraiths out there."

"And her?" Teyla asked curiously. She had never heard of one like her.

"Daniel said that if she still exists, she will be...as dangerous as the Ori created human. Worse...she is Wraith. Regenerative capabilities and powers of Superman! Plus plus all remaining powers of the Ori...will be inherited if she ascends...and Ori are known for interference...long story cut short...like Super superman!" Rodney was getting agitatedly choked with excitement. Telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokenesis... he remembered the Ascension machine.

"Yes but if she was alive, I would have heard about her from Wraiths." Teyla said calmly.

"Todd and his Wraiths never mentioned anything like her..." Jennifer added. Todd occasionally discussed Wraith culture with her. Some history but not to this extent.

"Since when does Todd tell us anything...look...what I am trying to say...is that there are still a lot of areas which we had not known of in Pegasus. We go where the stargates bring us. That challenge you told us about Teyla..." Rodney cut her off.

He recalled his time as a Wraith with a shudder and encountering Todd's Wraiths who merely hinted at him being not what he thought he was. Todd only gave him a clue. Michael. That was it. Todd placed priority on keeping up the charade for Queen Death while getting Ember to watch over him. So that it would not thwart Todd's cautiously laid out plans. Todd only told them things for...Todd's benefit. Not for anyone else. * _That lousy scheming Wraith. Nowhere to be seen when there was trouble brewing.*_

"Yes. That Queen. She could sense that I am more human. But the other one...the one we met in the mobile drilling ground...I could mislead her with my mind" Teyla said sullenly as her mind wandered off.

"Because she had been starving. Now think fully fed. Or maybe that Queen who took Todd's faction out of the picture...she could sense you."

_"Half breed...what is a half breed doing here," that Queen growled at Teyla._

_Waterlight answered defensively, " She is Steelflower and she is my sister. Her consort is here too. This is an insult."_

_The Queen saunter past Waterlight towards Teyla in a very threatening manner. Her mind hit Teyla's rapidly, causing an excruciating pain to wash over her brain. _

_"'Weak. Now get out."_

_Todd tried to shield Teyla but that Queen stared at him, her mind threw him into a kneeling position. _

_"For one so old, for one who has gone through the Lantean war, you dare to ...be a consort to this...thisss thing?" She hissed at Todd, her face showing absolute disgust._

_Teyla tried to fight back and enter her mind but to no avail. "Do not try me. You may have met weakened Queens...you have not met one like myself. I heard that you may be nothing than a mere pathetic human...beyond the prostetics. So now before I find that out for myself. ALL OF YOU LEAVE NOW."_

Teyla grimaced at that unpleasant meeting. The fateful one where Todd was utterly humiliated with no recourse. Because of her. Swiftly after that, some of Todd's Hives defected to the new Queen's side. His grounds were taken. Teyla knew that the masquerade had not been popular with most Wraiths but they tolerated it because Alabaster is full blood. Then again who were they to judge...Moros' record had a hybrid Wraith Queen now. One who leads. Maybe this was the Queen Moros spoke about. Fighting to be more Wraith than she is. The mind presence was domineering and powerful. Nothing like the other Queens encountered.

* * *

"Don't mind Rodney," Teyla gave Jennifer a heartfelt hug as they both escaped the incessant ramblings of Rodney behind an open glass window before the one of many balconies of Atlantis. She found herself feeling responsible for Rodney, in a way like a Wraith Queen. Unlike a Wraith Queen, she had to tolerate him. It was not Rodney's fault but the fault of those who played with his genes. Brainwashing him into being a Wraith. Even to the point of Rodney, in his Wraith form, could try to kill them. It was good to have the old Rodney back from his Quicksilver days. Although there were some days, Teyla could almost wish that he did not return.

"I know Rodney, Teyla. He gets overexcited easily. Just thinking of something else...," Jennifer's eyes wandered to the dimming skies.

"Jennifer, if I presumed correctly. It is pointless to think about _him_," Teyla could guess the burden weighing on the young fair doctor's mind. She could see the sparkle in Jennifer's eyes whenever she spoke of Todd. Todd was an old Wraith. He had no qualms about using humans as pawns. They were just pawns in his games.

To court his affections was a bleak prospect for Jennifer. Teyla recollected Todd's sorrow when he spoke of his dead Queen. He gave her the first realisation that Wraiths were capable of more than just blindly killing humans. He is fully capable of love and deep devotion. So much that he allowed himself to be captured by Kolya, surviving so that he could look for his daughter, Alabaster, one of his dearly beloved Queen. So devoted was he to Snow, that he went against the conventions and survived her death with deep shame as a failed Consort. On her last orders to protect their daughter. Alas, those feelings of Todd were reserved for a Wraith Queen. Not a human. Teyla respected Todd a notch above others.

"You are wrong. I feel something. I mean...look at Alabaster." Jennifer refused to give up hope.

Alabaster and her son, Darling had survived the attack which took Snow's life. Their escaping ship crashed into an inhabited planet. Unexpectedly, Alabaster had lived peacefully as a healer amongst humans. She was dearly revered by them. However the way Alabaster spoke of those humans whom she stayed with, was like a master who enjoyed pampering the pet dogs. Not rude but definitely not on equal grounds. Teyla had this much inkling into the hidden side of Guide's daughter. Sister or not, Alabaster is still a Wraith. Now Darling was different, he played lego with Torrens, Teyla's young son, as children did. To Darling, he was exposed to humans since his birth, his perception would be different from those Wraith children brought up in a Hive. Yet Darling had the inclination to know what he is, especially when he promised Torrens, that he would never 'eat' him. Teyla felt the goosebumps on her skin. One day, Darling would be a full grown life force draining Wraith. The instincts will overrule him.

"Todd is a Wraith. He will not...change that. Or his ways" Teyla tried to dissuade the now tearing Jennifer.

"But I feel it...maybe there is a chance somehow."

Teyla shook her head and gave Jennifer a light pat on her back. There was no point in trying to dissuade someone in love. Love is blind. Wraith human relationships were not a possibility. Most Wraiths even heap scorn on hybrids. Like Michael who was a pure blood by birth. After his change, he was neither accepted by Wraiths or humans. Even those with her gift, the returned, they were chased out by frightened humans. Hunted by Wraiths for their abilities to access and breach the Wraith telepathic network. Perhaps in the long past, they may not have in the case of the hybrid Wraith Queen if that story was true by Rodney's speculation about the distant past. However that past consisted of a war against the common enemy which was the Ancestors. Different mitigating circumstances then may have pushed Wraiths to that unexpected direction.

All the troubles caused by Ancients were just piling up on top of each other, the ones whom she used to revere as Ancestors. Now Teyla found herself hesitant to say prayers to them as an Athosian. Halling had noticed the change but she did not tell him. Her people were safe. It was all that counts. No point in creating unhappiness when there was already so much.

Her eyes gazed at the once astounding architecture of the Ancestors as the chilly breeze blew past the window flicking her hair gently across her face. She used to assume that the Ancestors were benevolent. Assumptions did her no good now as she learnt more and more about them. About the experiments they did and the misfortunes of those who stumbled in their way. Multitudes of death all because of the Ancestors' doing and their scientific curiosity. Perhaps ignorance was bliss. Less known the better.


	7. Appearances

Appearances.

* * *

Author's note: whoopy doop.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

From the corner of his eyes, the young worshipper was busy tinkering with his jumbled mess of a organic device. A beautiful young woman with long curly dark hair and large searching brown doe eyes. Dressed simply in a high collared leather jacket, black tunic and dark leather pants. As though she was a male human. The oddest aspect of her were the tattooes from the side of her neck. Wraiths have an appreciation of beauty in all forms and design. Even the unadorned form. But those tattooes were only exclusive to Wraiths. Sigils indicated their achievements. Her tattooes were not crudely made or painted on by some desperate worshipper to emulate or please their Wraith Gods. In fact, the quality of the tattooed sigils were as though a Wraith did it. A strange sense of familiarity washed over him when he first saw her. He could not put a finger to it. It was as though they had met in another lifetime.

"Mmmrpf,"her furrowed eyebrows displayed her concentration followed by a smirk as her hand expertly manipulated one part of the hastily patched transmission device with her teeth biting on a steel tool. One of the many tools she brought on her small vessel during sunrise. Like a Lantean ...puddle jumper which the humans call it. He had examined the external appearance of her crudely patched vessel. There was the visible trace of Wraith technology on it. Modified with utmost vulgarity of an amateur. The organic technology made the entire puddle jumper looked like it was enveloped by living tentacles. Ember could not decide if it was intended as an insult to Lantean tech or Wraith tech. But it worked. Not to mention that the wraith culling beam was on it. He had watched her beam down a few spare parts. The ship merely grunted on landing.

"Wraith, the old one was right. Any transmission would not bypass outer atmosphere. Your salvaged biomodulator is not generating enough power. This capacitor has no output," her head cocked to the side, her hand on her hips as the other hand threw the tool on the ground in exasperation. Like a dagger. The tool protruded the ground awkwardly like an attempted assassination of the soil had gone wrong. Her eyes pored through the neuro circuitry._ Wraith_. That is what she called Ember. Instead of _Master_ or _God_, as most worshippers addressed them. Still it did not irk him. He visualised her addressing the old one as _Wraith_. She is the old one's worshipper. Not for him to train.

For a human, she was not making an effort for pleasantries. More Wraith-like in answers. The humans he had met and worked with like their chatter. Especially the Fair one from Atlantis. Always asking him about Guide who she called Todd. Ember knew that the Fair one had some undesirable interest in his Commander. He could feel the tension when both were in the laboratory. An accidental touch...brushing past Guide accidentally...a soft whisper...the way the Fair one swayed her hips...and the make up. Quite unrequited. Guide's only interest was in the Hive which was him in the bigger sense. Poor foolish Fair one.

This worshipper displayed no fear of him. Sent by the old one. The best student in Wraith technology, said the old one. No doubt about that. She is good with it to the standard of an above average cleverman. At least, she was acceptable as a worker, far more pleasant experience than working with Quicksilver. If Ember could work with Quicksilver, Ember could work with anyone. Ember had wondered why the old one would not come himself. Busy, she explained curtly, the old one had to tend to matters of the herd.

"I am working on the getting another viable capacitor," Ember was busy slicing through the now smelling organic walls. Instantaneously，the foul rank stench of decay gushed out, mercilessly assailing his sensitive sensor pits and nostrils as the rotting darkish sludge of decaying organic material went pouring down part of his uniform and boots like a never ending waterfall. A sign of decomposing ship body. This junction was his final hope...a capacitor was inorganic, so it did not matter if the biocircuitry degraded over it.

"That...does not smell right." She promptly pulled out a long piece of cloth from the pocket of her jacket and tied it over her face, masking half of her face as she continued working on the necessary patches with a surgical precision. Ember growled at the obviousness she had so blatantly pointed out as his left arm went into the stinking mess of the formerly walled off inards, fishing for that prized spare part. The fetid malodor offended even his non operative digestive system to the point of wrenching it. Nausea...he only remembered it as a Wraithling on food. It was a type of meat which disagreed with his then working stomach which resulted in a terrible spillage of vomitus. He had snuck it from the worshipper's kitchen, curious at what it tasted like...the memories of a gone childhood.

"Noooo RRRRRRGGGGHHH," a vicious growl signalled his efforts going to nought. Completely wasted. The very last capacitor from this intact part of the ship was broken. He had been looking through the rest.

"NO CAPACITOR." He would wrought his hands in despair but it meant soiling himself further with the putrifying gluey mass stuck to his other arm. He needed to go to the lake and wash it off...as well as his hope of sending a coherent message.

He turned around only to see a beam hitting him. She shot him... _Trap_..._but why_...he struggled and only to get another round throwing him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"I am sorry. It has to be this way...," her last words...he heard it before the void enveloped his senses pulling him into a state of nothingness.

* * *

Before their two Hives, a ship the size of a standard Wraith cruiser appeared in front of them, just as they dropped out of hyperspace. Triangular shaped. Dead onyx metallic in a design he had never seen before. Flat as the illusion of its design, those were by no means large. Sleek. This ship was not even in the Wraith database. Guide had remembered all the ships listed. Even their schematic layouts which were useful to his countless escapades. During his time as a Wraith Commander, he had encountered non human lifeforms but ...nothing remotely in his memories was there one design related to this ship.

The ship had appeared to be on an intercept course. Guide saw the bluish lights and radiation rebounding off the shields in a play of light like an aurora swirling around its body as it gradually dropped speed and manuveured gracefully towards them.

_**Transmission signal. Audio only. **_Bonewhite informed him as the other technican ran sensors on it.

_**There is a surge of energy detected at the medial sides of the ship. Possibly weapons are charged.**_ Another report. Guide growled. Wraiths will not be intimidated. Not if there was a prize at the other end. Nothing will come between prey and predator. Especially a group of hungry ones. Two Hives full.

_**Accept it.**_ Alabaster asked as she looked at the sensor readings. None had a idea of what this probable enemy ship could do. The neighbouring old world Factions all called this system cursed. Protected by some entity. Those who went there never came back. Best not to shoot first.

A feminine voice came across their communicator.

" Wraiths of Just Fortune, do not proceed further into the system if you value your ships. I have a survivor of yours," the voice said with an authority in the language they had not heard in a long time. Not English, language of the humans in Atlantis. It was that of the Ancients. An odd accent . The ship was indeed sent to intercept them. And it knew their Hive name. But how?

Alabaster thought carefully as she carefully observed Guide's face as he was studying the scan reports for a weakness in the ship. He did not answer. She understood the need to stall for time. Their Hives were not battle ready. However against one ship...

"Give us our survivor." Alabaster answered. At this time, a Wraith survivor was not a priority but shooting first was not an option. Especially when it came down to an unrecognisable technological race. Sending in darts meant an act of war. She was threading a fine line between diplomacy and outright aggression.

"I will return young Ember, Queen. After your two ships power down your medial weapons array. Hive ships never change much after the Lantean war, do they? " The smugness was overwhelming.

A hiss from Bonewhite as his fingers started to move around deftly countering something on his interface. _**Our jamming code, it is being overwritten. **_

_**Another energy surge. **_The Wraith technician reported again.

_**We should fire on it NOW. **_Guide advised Alabaster privately.

"Tell your Wraith firing on me would be a big mistake. Your hulls will not be able to take on my weapons. Judging from the poor state both Hives are in." The voice interjected as though whoever speaking could hear them. Said with a stinging tone.

_**Jamming code is disabled. **_Bonewhite snarled in exasperation as another Wraith cleverman joined him.

A beam of bright white light appeared in their bridge to the stunned group...a body appeared... the Drones immediately raised their weapons as all the Wraiths around were moved protectively around Alabaster. Guide was in attack position now.

The standing body of Ember materialised as the light faded, much to their astonishment. He collapsed on the bridge in front of others as Guide quickly went to him. The smell of a familiar rot from the darkish gooey substance coated a large part of Ember's uniform. Guide and the rest quickly stepped back, their sensitive sensor pits were twitching. Alabaster was covering her face.

_**Still alive. Get him cleaned up in his quarters and get the Biological cleverman to examine him. **_Two drones bent over and picked up Ember, his leather boots dragging on the floor of the bridge.

"He only stayed alive to warn you off that planet. There is a ...curse on it. If you do not believe me, do not enter orbit and send one clone which you do not value in the fighter."

Guide pricked his ear at the word the voice used for the darts and the Wraith drones. A very old term they used in the Lantean war. Wraith terms. Only a Wraith knew it. A Wraith...who sounded feminine...a Queen. Most of the language she used was of old.

"'Who are you?" He demanded to know, his off hand raised halting the now trigger happy bridge crew from transmitting the commands to engage the strange ship.

"An old one of a long gone past. What brings you to this region?"

"A Wraith you are. We come in search of one with the sigils of Dark Waters."

A long pause ensued in the amounting tension. It did not bode well.

_**Fire on that ship. **_Bonewhite advised him.

"Dark Waters...is lost to me...long have I not seen him. My Consort too... Not after Asuras..." A mournful voice answered. Guide was immediately alert. A voice of a Queen. A consortless Queen but could it be...the one...

"Then where is his faction... a word he gave..." Guide asked, concerned. Is it all for nought.

"Must be kept. Night Wraiths are all the same. The planet you sought is off limits because of a Night Queen's word. I remembered his words and I will honor Dark Waters to my capabilities. Far have you travelled."

"Perhaps if your Hive could meet us. We could discuss an alliance in this system."

Alabaster shot Guide the look. _Stop with the alliance offers_, her eyes said. It was tiring to hear the same thing which clearly did not work in this region of space. There was a strong reason why the other neighbouring Wraith factions would not touch this particular system. It was certainly not this ship.

"This system remains unclaimed as agreed by those around us. Any attempt to claim it will garner you no support. I still have my standing. Some of my descendants hold some influence around the factions here."

An impasse. Firing on her ship may block off their passage. Alabaster was contemplating the situation. It may be a bluff but if it was not, such an action would put their Hive ships in a more perilous situation. They had passed system from system and witnessed the numbers of Wraith ships scattered around. Given that this strange ship would come alone in confidence against the firepower of two Hive ships, the balance of power tipped in the favor of the opposite side.

"Wraiths need to feed." Guide put it curtly.

"'From your battle weary state, yes I can see but culling that planet with your ships will never work. Go back to whence you come from." The voice was dismissive.

"We have no choice." Alabaster jumped in ahead before her sire could answer. Guide snarled. It was giving their weakness away. _Show of strength is not always the way_, her eyes glinted in defiance to him. Bonewhite and the other Wraiths moved away to give the sire and his daughter a wide berth. Internal domestics between the two could be precarious to any Wraith taking a side.

" Very well, a few cycles. Wait here. Give me your word, one of Night, do not approach the planet with any ships of yours."

Guide shook his head at Alabaster. _No, a bad idea. _

"My word as Queen is given."

Guide clenched his fists as his teeth gritted...it was exasperating. His daughter made a decision which could doom them. Dead in the water. A wrong time to wrangle for a decision making place.

"A solution will be found. Night Queen. A word of an old Wraith honoring Dark Waters."

* * *

Ember groaned from the throbbing ache in his mind as he open his eyes to the unmistakable sight of his...quarters. His hands felt around...the recognizable texture of his nest. Guide was there. Standing in a dark corner, watching him intently.

_**Awake?**_

Ember nodded as a tumultous sea of dizziness hit his swimming mind. What happened? He sat up immediately, feeling so giddy that he fell back. His hands clutched his twirling mind as though he needed to catch his brain.

_**She stunned me!**_

_**Who stunned you? **_Guide came into the light. Almost in a menacing manner as the highlights of his face radiated a certain cunningness within his being. His eyes glinted in a malicious way. He had questions which answers were held in Ember's mind and he was not willing to wait.

_**Female human. Twice she stunned me...how did I get here?**_ That was no dream. Not from how he was still reeling from the effects of her stunner.

_**Show me what your mind saw. **_

* * *

Alabaster noticed Guide's face as he paced around impatiently around the central viewer. It was brimming with some hope as he stood at the console. There was a sudden lightness in his mood. Happiness. Not seen since they left their grounds. At either Ember's survival or something else. There was no plans or secret meetings to undermine a ship which they were meeting. She would not put it past him to try and destroy it but she sensed that it was highly unlikely. A smile had just broke out on his face as he calmly stroked his beard. His hair looked...combed. His uniform...changed to a better one. He was well groomed this time. Like how he was with her mother, Snow. Something was up. Her sire could be playing another one of his games.

_**The ship is arriving. **_Bonewhite reported from his console.

A large streak of irridescent bluish white streaks was coming through from afar as a familiar onyx triangular body starting appearing in its midst as though attempting camouflage its appearance steathily with the blackness of space. The shields formed an flourescent reddish orange halo around it as it dropped to a halt. No hyperspace was used. No hyperdrives. The technology was not seen around the galaxy before.

Guide strutted off in high spirits to his console. He was thrilled by something. In fact, a sense of excitement. Something seem to revive a youth in her sire. All his machinations at being high on the Wraith hierarchy seemed to vanished for the moment. No. It was not Ember. It had to be the Wraith Queen. One she will meet in a short while.

_**Do not be surprised by what the Wraith is. **_His parting remarks peaked Alabaster's curiosity now. It was Guide's tone and speech for...someone he regarded highly. There were not many. And he was up to something again.

_**Transmission signal. Requesting visual.**_ Bonewhite informed Alabaster who acknowledged it with an approving gesture as she moved in front of the viewer.

_**Energy surge detected in the ship. **_Ember quickly reported from his sensor console.

An translucent image formed suddenly in front of their eyes. That of a woman. Dressed in a modified Wraith Commander's uniform, revealing some of her tattooes. Ember stared at it as Bonewhite quickly signalled the command for the drones to form a protective cover around Alabaster.

"Young Ember. Good to see you well. Regrettable unforseen circumstances have forced my hand."

Ember let a low irritated growl out with resolute vehemence but he restrained himself. Keeping mum. He remembered her. There were words he dearly like to spew on her. She was the culprit who shot him! A shadow of a thought turned his anger into shock as the realisation dawned on him...this was the old one... his face was awashed with confusion. The image merely smiled at him in a mischievious mirth.

"Your communication system is incompatible with the technology I possess. As Queens, face to face is better."

Alabaster swept through the protective detail with a regal grace. Her posture emanated a self assured in confidence as she gave the image a slight nod in recognition. The courtesy was returned. The unmistakable tattooes of Wraith sigils was showing in the holographic image. Alabaster recognised the sigils as symbols of battles. Some of which her Queen mother Snow used to tell her as a child. A searing presence was also sweeping softly into her mind. The unadulterated majesty of a legend. The Queen with the mind of fiery inferno. Snow spoke of her but the description of her physical appearance was never given. Only that she was one of a kind. Alabaster, as a child, always thought it referred to the Queen's mind presence. Her experience with humans and her sire's Wraith imposter Queen had prepared her well for almost any strange thing. Almost any.

A large unsettling smile of deviousness was creeping over Guide's face. His teeth showing slightly in the curve of his lips. In a silent glee. He recognised her. The scheming wheels of plotting started churning in his mind again after the long hiatus. Favor have shone upon him again.


	8. Mind games

Mind games.

* * *

Author's note: wraiths and their games

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Alabaster eyed all her Wraiths uncomfortably as she made her way to the bridge. Some seem to swayed at the presence of the new incoming Wraith Queen as she glided past the guards. Even Steelflower did not command such a swooning crowd. At first, most Wraiths spat at the thought of another hybrid as Queen. _Not again, _said some.

_Has Guide not been humiliated enough? Why the fascination with fooooooood_, the others questioned. _We landed in this predicament,_ they blamed Guide. An air of dissent was starting to increase across the two lonely Hives.

Alabaster had feared the worst for Guide, a possible mutiny. Steelflower had prosthetics on her face. This one made no deception of her true appearance. Instead, she embraced her difference fully. For her grand age, she looked as young as the Fair one. A dark beauty which was alluring as she is deadly. Fair one would have paled in comparison, relegated as a common looking human. The tides turned when they met her. Most agreed that it was her unusual presence which exuded a certain magnetic charm. Some fell to their knees at a sheer glance from her. Her mind overwhelmed their discordant murmurs. History helped immensely.

Origin of Fire. That was the sigils of one who led the second wave against Atlantis. The very legend stood in front of her without contrition for the spell weaved over Alabaster's Wraith Commanders. The mind presence wielding a destructive power. Yet seemingly disinterested in being a Queen. For she did not act like one and Alabaster sensed a lack of ambition. She allowed the interested clevermen to pore over her ship now attached to their hull.

Ember followed this newcomer eagerly as though entranced like an Iratus stuck to its prey. She was the Wraith who saved him. Never mind the trivial details of her seemingly human looks or the fact that she had stunned him unconscious for at least a cycle. A soft whisper and light touch on his face. That was all it took for forgiveness from Ember. Matters made worse by Guide who was apparently competing for attention. Alabaster heard the snide snickering amongst the younger male Wraiths on the other Hive, catching a crude snippet about him as a blunted blade. Heavily disregarding the fact that this Queen was as old as, if not older than, her sire.

Her influence was felt across this region. Formerly less than friendly factions had changed their attitudes rapidly for the better. Out of remembrance for a bond forged through the legacy of their greatest war. Her face alone on the viewer have obtained more assistance from other factions. Spare parts, replacement equipment to grow their organics, cocooned prey. Their feedlots was now nearing full capacity. Not seen in a long time. Wraiths were satisfied as long as they were fed. They could obtain anything. Even worshippers were voluntarily offered by a former hostile faction which Alabaster declined politely.

"Yes. Grandmother. My Queen sends her respects to you." An old Wraith Commander answered with a guarded cautiousness like misbehaving petulant child frightened of being punished. A supply cruiser was docked to offload another load of human prey for their journey back into their former territories. There were clevermen from the current host faction swarming around, assisting with repairs.

"Umrrpf." She waved him off as though he was nothing more than an annoyance and left the bridge. Stopping to greet Alabaster only.

Bonewhite just blinked at the awkward situation taking place on the viewer. A Wraith who was far older than him, addressing a seemingly young human as Grandmother. "This is _absurd_." He muttered under his breath. Alabaster dearly wanted to laugh. She was an unusual Wraith, aside from her looks. Most Queens would desire power but she did not.

_"I rather be a Hiveless Queen than deal with...a Hive so full of...cloned...I mean drones," she declared when Alabaster offered her the other Hive ship under Guide's advice. _

Her days were over as far as she was concerned. Alabaster sensed a certain weariness in Origin of Fire. She was there to honor the words of a favorite mate who promised Wraiths of their former war contingent refuge. Refuge she could not give but to assist them in retaking their territory she could. With no promises of success. Alabaster sensed a deep sorrow in her as she did in Guide whenever Guide spoke of Snow with a certain longing.

_Dark Waters was one of her two permanent mates,__Origin of Fire told her in the confidence of the Queen's chambers. He and her Consort, Light Wind, never returned after telling her that they were to fight a new threat in the system of Asuras. Her face fell on her hands as she wept mournfully for one lost. A genuine sign of a heart shattered to pieces and consumed by a perpetual emptiness for centuries. Locked in her grief, she sought a solitude to find the meaning to live. A Wraith's curse to live long. She had only made occasional appearances to search but it never bore fruit. None knew their outcome . Never knowing what had happened. She had bore both of them daughters. Queens in their own right. An honor accorded to male Wraiths who won favor. Her second daughter has scarlet hair, like Alabaster._

_Alabaster felt her torment. Darling's sire,a favorite of hers, had met a terrible fate. Both bowed their heads in the privacy of the chambers. A silent reprieve from the Queenly appearances they had to show. Emotions displayed was a sign of obvious weakness. Alabaster felt a kinship to her. _

_Origin of Fire was awakened out of her hibernation early by the crash of Ember's cruiser. Ember reminded her of Light Wind. A remarkable resemblance due to an intertwined lineage of Gryphon. Alabaster sensed that there was more to what she was saying. A twinge of jealousy entered Alabaster for she shared an interest in Ember. _

Yet Origin of Fire never tried to encourage Ember. He came free and willing to her like an attached Iratus. Guide was pushing Alabaster to occupy Ember. He delegated Ember away frequently to one of the many decks for non-essential repairs. The real reason was to keep Ember away from his prized catch. Ember was on duty when Guide was. Guide had designs on Origin of Fire. Little did Origin of Fire know or at least pretended to be ignorant, Guide was up to something. A constant schemer. Alabaster kept quiet as she watched her sire working placidly on his console, a strange of peace radiated from him. Alabaster knew her sire well. It was the calm before the storm. He would make his move soon.

* * *

Laughter. In the private quarters of Guide. Alabaster had came in search of Darling. A sound she had not heard for a long time. A light hearted atmosphere. Origin of Fire, Guide and Darling were sitting around the table playing a game of bones and daggers. Darling was sitting comfortably on Origin's lap as she cooed something to him making him giggle.

_**Mother, Grand sire lost to Origin again... **_Darling's eyes turned to Alabaster excitedly pointing at Guide the loser. Alabaster smiled as her son got off Origin's lap and ran to her.

Darling did take well to Origin of Fire, like he did to young Waterlight and Teyla. Origin told him stories of the Great Armada. Even sharing images of the war with him while making him an organic version of Lego which he missed playing with Torrens. Most Queens would treat unrelated Wraith children , not of their Hive, with sheer contempt.

_**I will retire to my ship. **_Origin of Fire stood up to leave.

_**No, stay. Don't leave on my accord. I am just taking Darling back with me for his feeding. **_Alabaster made a motion for her to sit.

Alabaster could see the controlled restraint on Guide's face. She understood what it meant. He was going to make his move without seeming obvious. Stealth was his style. Guide was not hesitant to use anyone including those close to him. Including Darling. To lure his target where he wanted her.

_**How about we walk together? I feel like a stroll through the Hive.**_ Guide quickly got up and picked up Darling.

Again, Darling was made a bait. Alabaster noticed him discreetly brush past Origin of Fire. Smooth. He was testing the waters. Stalking his prey slowly. Timing was everything. He was not as graceful as the younger Wraiths and his age was showing on his once good looking face but he still had his wily wits.

* * *

_**No, I do not despise you. Had I have been Snow, the same order would be given. And I did it twice in a similar situation.**_ Her eyes gazed at the stars from the Hive ship's window. Dark Waters...Light Wind...her daughters...such a long time. She do not know where to search for answers. Her old territory could not be accessed now. She was effectively locked out of the once protective nebula. Guide told her his story of being a failed consort and explained how he survived. Once a Wraith of some standing. Forced to use a human Queen to mask his activities. If he was a failed consort, she was a failed Queen.

Snow...his loss was the same as hers. Thwarted by fate. Destiny did not favor both. His hand gently stroke hers as though by a deliberate accident. She sensed a certain need in him. He was going to use her. She was feigning ignorance. Mind games...long have she played them. Guide's own kin by lineage taught her the ways of the Nights. Dark Waters...where was he now...lost in the stars. Her Faction Queen and former Primary Queens were Night. Cunning was in their blood. Once at her height of glory in a different lifetime, she led a fleet. With absolute ruthlessness. Many Wraiths she sent to their deaths by a mere utterance of an order. She sentenced herself to her own death but a last minute rescue from her kin foiled her attempt. She never intended to live. So tired...the past haunted her. Peace eluded her troubled mind for millenia. A new age has dawned on her. Loneliness in the vast noisy pathways of a Hive ship. Meditation did not absolve her of her long drawn out history.

Change...was inevitable. Her re-emergence in the last few centuries created shock waves amongst her descendants. They retained their genetic memory of her. Ever since Dark Waters, Light Wind and her daughters disappeared, some of her descendants paid homage to her. She was no longer viewed as a dirty little secret to be swept under a carcass of an Iratus' victim. Instead, she was revered. Now each surrounding faction had a Gryphon, a Night, a Sapphire and an Osprey of her lineage. After their sires. Great great grand children. Great in numbers. In her loneliness, she tinkered with ships found on planet between hibernation. Ships of the Grand Fleet which brought her mother's people to this galaxy. The distant kin of her mother's had granted her a vast knowledge of things she was never supposed to learnt off. Even certain powers. Like the ones she used on Ember. Recently, she could not receive news of them. It was like they vanished into thin air. Just like her mates and offsprings. Her ascended mother tended to the now flourishing planet. The human seeds were not theirs. Her mother adopted them in their old ways.

_**Our lives are drawn out. **_Guide placed his hand on her shoulder gently, in a poorly executed attempt to break the silence. She did not flinch, accustomed to the old tricks of Nights. He was no Dark Waters. For Dark Waters never attempted a seduction. Except of prey before becoming her mate. If it was a game Guide wanted, she will give him a run for it. Then watch to see who owned whom. Inside, the Wraith in her was just stretching its claws into her being. A resurgence of the once destructive inferno was just sparking up. Ember...she will never hurt. Too much like Light Wind. Gentle in nature. Wild when aggravated.

She stepped closer to Guide. "Come to my ship...," she whispered. He purred...in response. She got him where she wanted. It was her game now by her rules.

* * *

_**Welcome to Veritus**_.

The docking hatch slide open as they made their way into her ship. Veritus, the noun for dread in Ancient. Guide found the namesake quite fitting as he inspected her ship. For its imposing environment created a sense of dread. The insides were a marriage of Wraith and an unknown alien technologies. Comforting tendrils of mists flowing out like it was laying a cloudy carpet for its occupants.

As they made their way to what seemed like an endless of seemingly one-piece onyx like metallic wall with pulsating veins draping like vines, as an intricately designed hall way with arches separating each section welcomed them. The ceiling lighting started flickering and each section lighted up sequentially. A console which looked like a part of the wall suddenly came alive. Guide examined each facet carefully.

Small portal windows on the sides of the elongated corridors showed the telltale signs of force field activation around a thick transparent material locked into position. No one was on it now. They were alone.

He looked up where the hall ended. There she was in front of a rotating sphere-like fireball levitating on top of an ornate metallic stand. Words were decoratively engraved on stand, He watched her rotate two transparent cylindrical crystals,each half of a Zero point module and fix them one by one into the side where two drawers were opened. The drawers automatically slid in.

She came before the heavily embellished golden doors at the side and waved her hand elegantly at another panel. It slid open revealing her opulent chambers, mists started flowing from under a large poster bed at the side decked in red velvety silk with intricate carvings. Three inviting heavily holstered winged chairs on the opposite end with a round table. Guide purred louder as he came closer to her...his hands started reaching towards her waist. She suddenly walked to a corner away from his grasp and pressed a button on the wall that opened a hidden storage unit revealing three tablets. So near yet so far.

_**Strategem? Would you like to join me?**_ Her eyes demurely met his disappointed gaze...but he hid it quickly. He was going to enjoy this game. A game he intended to win. Something deep in him stirred...long had he not met one a match for his games. An enjoyment he had not felt for a long time.

He took a tablet from her without hesitation. _**Shall we start at level...36? **_

_**Wait for me. I have yet to complete level 43. **_Ember entered the room.

_**Level 44. That's where I am.**_

* * *

Thwarted. Yet again. Ember was not the only problem. Bonewhite and the rest all invited to games of Strategem. Even Alabaster enjoyed a game or two with her. Darling was now starting on his third level. In her quarters. Guide was not amused. He had coolly rejected her invitations to the game. Maybe she would get an idea...no...instead she invited others. He heard them discussing the levels and the tactics in the corridors, in the bridge...even in his laboratory. At the moment, she was unbeatable at Strategem. Considering she could hack through their jamming code. And unbeatable at the game of seduction. At first, he wanted to use her...now there was a growing desire to not only use her...he wanted to possess her wholely. All of her. A certain obsessiveness had been creeping into his being.

_**Did you see how she hacked through level 56...**_

_**Oh heck no...she was at level 50 the previous cycle. **_

Guide clenched his fist at the two clevermen in his laboratory, the equipment grasped tightly in his hand. His mind roared at the hapless clevermen. _**GET BACK TO WORK. We need this retrovirus working at the optimum efficiency.**_

They scurried to their workstations, throwing furtive glances at a very grouchy Guide. He had been in this mood for a few cycles.

_**Commander, we are being hailed by the faction of this territory. **_Bonewhite reported to him from the bridge.

_**Very well, I will be there.**_

_**By the way, Guide. Have you passed level 53? **_Bonewhite asked innocently.


	9. Redemption

Redemption

* * *

Author's note: hellooo vanir!

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Just their luck. Advanced spacefaring parasites, as Origin of Fire called them. The Vanir. Little grey inedible beings which kidnapped herds for an unknown reason. Guide knew what they were. They started attacking the moment the two Hive ships came out of hyperspace near an inhabited planet. Clearance was granted for them to cull on this planet by the owning faction of this territory. Guide growled. _No wonder_, permission was given so easily. A large void of an ancient space corridor which divided the old Lantean sections from the non-gated areas of the region. Nothing came easy with Wraiths when it came to allowing others on their culling grounds. Unless there was a catch. They must have known of the occasional troublesome parasitic plague at the bordering system. This was the catch.

The Hive ships were engaged by ten shielded tri-cylindrical ships almost immediately. A distress beacon was released alerting other Wraith ships in the nearby vicinity. Claimed or not, the Hive ships were not in fighting shape. And the Vanir were not tolerated by Wraiths. If allowed to multiply, they could be a threat to both Wraiths and their human herds. Veritus, Origin of Fire's onyx cruiser had disengaged from the docking port to meet danger head on. _Fun_, was her parting word. Her fearless eyes sparkled at the prospect of destruction. Long have she been away from space battles.

Guide was trying to steer the Hive ship away from the four attacking ships. His hands were comfortably in the neural interface as he expertly manuveuring around to minimise the damage. The ship and his mind merged in a trance-like rhythm as he eased Just Fortune into position. Alabaster was watching the dazzling show of light intently as she held on when another jolt hit the ship.

Ember reported quickly as Just Fortune took another hit,violently rocking them. _**Direct hit on proximal sector. Hull regeneration in progress.**_

Bonewhite was trying to get a lock on the distal weapon arrays on the nearest attacking ship. Swarms of deployed darts moved in a defensive formation, taking heavy damages from the enemy ships, in an attempt to protect the vulnerable areas of the Hive ships. Intermittent exchange of yellowish blast lines mixed with the bluish energy bolts flew across with fury. Each small blast signalled the end of the dart pilot and those blasts were scattered all over as the tiny dots aggressively charge towards the larger enemy vessels.

Veritus was doing a graceful vertical swirling dance with one as both were trying to fire hits on each other. Their shields showed the tell tale pattern of a reddish flower-like hits. As though stuck in a competition to see whose shields would wear out first. Or outdo each other in a dance of death. Then a blinding bright ball of explosion...her ship flew out through it unharmed as the impact illuminated Veritus' halo-like shields. Towards Just Fortune to engage the remaining attacking enemy ships. The other Hive ship took out one more, judging by the shockwaves which verberated through the hull shaking its occupants.

A hyperspace window suddenly opened at the side of the battle. Three Wraith cruisers of an unknown faction jumped out and headed straight without hesitation for the enemy ships as lines of their energy bolts graced their presence by laying out an imaginary carpet indicating their path. Six more enemy ships came from behind the asteroids to intercept the three Wraith cruisers. Several barrages of weapons exchange could be seen almost everywhere on Just Fortune's view screen. The space battle was getting fast and furious. Damage reports were flowing rapidly across the interface.

Two disengaged from the heavily battered Just Fortune to engage Veritus which was drawing them out by hitting their bows on a clear shot. Veritus did a roundabout charge whirling deftly to avoid being a target lock on the enemies' weapons.

Ember glanced at the viewscreen for a moment as the sensors detected a large surge of energy in the medial array of Veritus. A beam flew out like a light beacon penetrating the shields of the first ship with a certain ferocity, savagely slicing it into half. The second ship was retreating but it got caught up in the beam's direction and combusted spontaneously.

"Veritus, three more your way". Ember informed Origin of Fire via communications as the sensors detected some breaking off to engage her.

"Very well," her voice displayed a tranquility as though it was just a stroll in the grasslands. A true veteran of the Great War. This was nothing to her. Massive release of drones were her nightmare. No drones made her life easier.

Veritus was now swimming quickly through space, waltzing in a spiral formation to avoid hits. Almost like an oversized dart doing acrobatics in form of an elegant dancer. Somersaulting over another ship as its distal arrays fired energy bolts directly at its visible sublight engines. Then diving down narrowly missing the enemy ship which turned around to engage. Rapid volleys of its turrets' blasts were bombarding Veritus' shields as Veritus took a sharp twist and soared nimbly upwards in a circular motion as it snuck up quickly behind and fired another round of even bigger energy bolts from its distal array creating a brilliant sphere of white light. The last enemy ship was caught up in the implosion and bursting into final obliteration displaying a shower of debris.

Most were cleaned out by the Hive ships and cruisers. Three fled in a disarray in the empty void. Pieces of broken ships now littered the space around. Guide now expected a hail from the three cruisers but to his surprise, they left in an opening hyperspace window. They only came to get rid of a common enemy.

* * *

Repairs were on the way now. Clevermen littered the corridors as they carefully patch Just Fortune. Guide walked through the most battered parts, inspecting the mending of his ship as clevermen laid out the grafts for the most burnt looking areas on the walls. Some were carrying inorganic components to replace the heavily damaged panels. The docking port to Veritus was nearby. He caught a glimpse of her. Like a flitting shadow in the dim light. Borrowing some tools to fix her ship. Her ship was just as much a mystery as she was. He casually moved aside as two clevermen were pulling out the darkened neurocircuitry for replacement. There she was again. Sweeping through returning a tool and taking another. There were no clevermen on her ship. They were too few in number to spare. Not that she requested for any.

Guide went towards the docking port as he caught the edge of her long black jacket flashing past into her ship once again. Fascinating. A Queen who was completely self reliant. Snow loved science but she could not fix anything. Technical skills were not a requirement for being a Queen. He admired the way she flew Veritus with a certain battle prowess as though it was a fish in water. He entered her ship looking for her and to see if he could gleam any beneficial technical knowledge about it. The medial array weapon was something he could use. The lights were flickering eerily as the misty tendrils curled around his leather boots.

He followed the noise down the hallway as though stalking its owner. The ship did not looked too battered. The internal area was pristine unlike the slimy organic wreckage littering Just Fortune. He chanced upon her, sitting down crosslegged. Her face concentrating on rearranging crystal array as her hands tinkered with the slots. A thin steel tool grasped between her teeth.

"Mmhrpf," Her head turned in his direction, tipping slightly with a puzzled look at his unwarranted presence as her offhand pulled the tool out.

_**Do you need assistance? **_He squatted down to meet the level of her quizzical eyes.

_**If you are an expert in Alteran technology, sure. **_A dismissive look appeared on her face as she turn her attention to the crystal array. A sarcastic answer.

Now Guide was intrigued at a technology he had never heard of. _**What and who is Alteran? **_

_**The first evolution of the humans. This ship is what's left of them. **_She explained as she took out each small cylindrical crystal to examine against a scanner.

_**What happened to them? This ship is ...very advanced.**_

_**Lanteans massacred most of them in cold blood. Then experimented on some like they did humans. I am the result like the one you call Lastlight. A hybrid. **_Her answer was brusque.

An obvious attempt to brush him off. Using the most despised name amongst the Wraith. Ember must have told her about Lastlight who was bent on destroying both Wraith and humans alike. The only difference which defined her was the veteranship she held in Great War. Guide remembered her as he kneeled down in a meditative position beside her to observe. A rare and capable Queen, reduced to the Hiveless state of fixing her own ship.

She heaved a sigh as she ditched a darkish looking crystal and fumbled into her case for another. Her data tablet, carelessly placed on the misty floor, was modified with nodes to program those odd crystals. He watched her attach a new crystal as she grabbed the tablet and her fingers quickly tapped the commands in. Guide noticed that the language was slightly different from the Lantean-Ancient. The scripts had what seemed to be tonation marks on top.

_**I am not the Queen like I used to be. Not the same anymore. If my memory serves me right, you looked like a young Wraith who served under Surgeforce. **_She mentioned Surgeforce as though she read his mind. If she did, it was effortless. Guide gave a low growl, confirming her suspicions.

_**Still a Queen. **_He picked up the crystal she ditched on the ground and examine it.

_**You were not the same young naive Wraith like you were during the Great War. Same goes for me. **_The crystal attached to the node started glowing slightly. She took the node up and slotted the crystal into its rightful place. The drawer slid in automatically as she started packing the tools around her.

_**I need a fighter...uh... dart. To do some hunting. The diagnostics are still running.**_ She glanced at him. As though waiting for permission.

_**I shall join you then.**_

* * *

A group of darts were now screeching past the frightened villagers. A sign of a culling starting. Except no beams. The other village on the opposite river was reserved for prey replenishment. The plan was to hunt on the ground. Some of the Wraiths were in the nearby forest waiting for the humans to scatter and flee into the woods. Most were young male Wraiths out for a game. A rare sport now as she learnt from Guide.

A planet with a civilisation named Hoffans created a poison which killed Wraiths who fed on innoculated humans in their region. Lastlight poisoned a few human worlds with the drug. Each time a Wraith fed, a gamble was taken for the poison was insidious and caused an excruciating death. The Wraiths exterminated as many as the contaminated herds as possible. The humans fared no better because it caused a plague like disease. A double edged sword. An utter waste of food, she thought. Times have changed.

It had been a long distant time since she hunted. Where she hibernated, the worshippers allocated unbelievers for her to feed on. All she needed to do was to gift the ill and the dying. A charade she played to the adoring crowds made things less complicated. She was their Fire Goddess. Giver of Life. Only a select group of worshippers knew the darker side. She was also the Taker of Life. For every life she gifted, life must be taken. A balance of life and death. A philosophy her worshippers accepted unquestioningly.

Rustling of the bushes alerted her as the darts closed in on the village to push its inhabitants into a panic. She swung up on a thick branch, landing lightly on her feet. Below she could see Guide crouched behind. An old Wraith he was now. With the signs of a less flexible body. She stifled her laugh as she watched him turn awkwardly to the noises as though ready to pounce on anything that moved... less graceful than the younger Wraiths running steathily through the forest undergrowth. Statuesque as he was, he stood taller than most Wraiths on the Hive ship, giving an unspoken dominance of an alpha male. That physical attribute was no longer an advantage as his gracefulness was long faded with every passing age. Instead his movements stood out like an tottering old human. His hair was ragged and rough. Not well groomed or smooth. She may be older than Guide but her body was strangely ageless. Fluid in movement.

A twig broke. A growl as Guide grabbed the petrified human by the throat and pinned him against the tree. His feeding arm raised, the feeding slit revealed the raw red hungry maw below, slick with enzyme and slam it down on the frantic writhing shrieking human...a look of ecstasy on Guide's face as the human shrunk quickly into a husk. Her ears picked up more screams. Some of the younger Wraiths got their prey. She moved past branches and leaped to the ground silently right behind a woman hiding in the bushes. Over thirty years old. Past her breeding prime.

An angry snarl from her. Guide spoiled the element of surprise for her by accidentally stepping on another dry gnarled twig. _Dark Waters would never make such a mistake on his hunts. Dark Waters..._her memory of him was slowly fading but she still remembered the grace he had despite his age to hers. _Food_, _Dark Waters used to call her fondly for her appearance was like the prey he hunted. _He disappeared for such a long time._..so lonely._

The woman turned around and fell on her bottom, eyes filled with fear at the two predators. Her intended prey started crawling backwards with both hands, whimpering unintelligibly. Fear was alluring. There was a wetness felt in her feeding organ...enzymes were dripping in anticipation of an exhilarating feed. One which can only be obtained through a hunt.

_**Mine**_. Origin of Fire declared to Guide.

_**Fine but she will give you a run. **_A smug answer.

_**Watch this. **_Origin of Fire advanced towards the woman. The woman was indeed picking herself up to scramble for a run.

_Come to me._ Her mind compelled the woman as she started to struggle against the command. Origin of Fire unleashed a part of her mind presence on her prey, swiftly crushing all hope of escape. Guide now watched with interest. He could feel the searing fires...the famed mind of fiery inferno as the human female got up slowly and walked towards Origin of Fire with her eyes showing absolute horror and helplessness.

_Kneel_. The woman dropped on her knees. A muffled scream wrench out from her controlled prey's throat. Three young male Wraiths hunting nearby, stood up out of the bushes to watch. A Wraith Queen at work. Effortless control. Their telepathic senses now swarming with the presence of fire.

_Bare your chest. _Another easy command as the woman with the most unwilling eyes pulled down her tunic revealing her chest.

_I will make your death swift._ Tears were welling up in the woman's eyes as she looked in horror at her killer.

"NooooOOOO... MILA..." a man shouted as he came dashing out of nowhere with a pitch fork suddenly, evading the surrounding Wraith's attempts to catch him. Guide was now moving ...

_**Foolish prey. That's mine too.**_

The younger Wraiths immediately stood down. It was not worth their while to fight a female...Wraith over food. Such a human looking one. They wanted to know how she fed. To solidify her status as one of them. They have been tricked by Steelflower, their former Wraith looking human with her mind presence. Only to see Steelflower revealed in her true human form. Now confirmation was required to clear the doubt out of their minds.

Origin of Fire threw a glance at the man now within attacking distance, lunging at her with his primitive weapon. Before Guide could pounce on him, the man was flung on a nearby tree by an invisible force. The man got up quickly, determined on a second attempt at her but his body did not respond the way it should. The pitchfork landed far away from his reach into the bushes near the now snarling audience of the younger Wraiths backed away, still watching intently.

_Come to me._ The man now walked towards her slowly as though trying to pull himself back. Reeled in by an unseen force. The same unwilling eyes haunted by what was coming. Heaping scorn on his predator's existance. The woman's pleading eyes darted to him.

_Kneel_. He dropped to his knees next to the one he called Mila. His eyes met hers. Hard reality hit them on their final journey alive.

_Bare your chest. _His trembling hands still trying to wrest control from her, was forcefully coerced into revealing his chest by her mind.

_I cannot spare both of you. You are our only sustenance. Thank your Ancestors for creating us. _Her mind whispered to theirs. Their lips trembled as blood drained from their faces. They were lovers. Bonded to each other. A paired mating. No destiny for children. That much her mind could gleam from them.

_**Guide, take the male. I grant them a death together. **_

Guide understood what she meant and approached the kneeling male prey. Both raised their feeding hands to slam down. The younger Wraiths caught the glimpse of her feeding hand, now slick with the familiar enzyme. As fast as lightning, both went down on their helpless prey. Two loud dying screams echoed in unison from the forest as a flock of bird-like creatures fled out of the trees in a serenade to death itself. The other Wraiths nodded to each other in group satisfaction as they returned into the dark foilage. Wraith she is. She fed like one. The shrinking human at her hand was proof enough. It was not another of Guide's deceptions.

Two husks laid next to each other. Their hands entwined together like their tragic fates. A final mercy she could show, for none was shown to her. She released her mind control over the human lovers at the last moments where they posed no threat. They looked at each other and held each other's hands in a last fleeting touch soothing their dying agony. They died together but she will live out her life alone. Prey and predator through no fault of theirs. Fault laid with their creators. Two lingering shadows left silently and vanished into the cover of the forest.

A small lonely fire started growing around them, slowly consuming and immolating their husks as a small whitish smoke slowly billowed upwards the grey gloomy skies. Her powers had granted them a burial together. It was their custom for the dead. A respect shown for their devotion to each other until their end. Out of the other Wraiths' sight.

* * *

Guide watched the stars from his bed as he reflected on the forest hunt. He looked at his feeding hand and the ever insatiable maw. He felt refreshed from the lifeforces he extracted. His cheeks plumped up.

Origin of Fire was in his thoughts. She could have been an influential Primary on her own accord if her appearance was Wraith-like. A Queen of Queens. But there was no instinct or desire in her to climb up the Wraith social hierarchy. Easily controlled in the politics.

Alabaster liked her enough. Darling adored her. He had watched her play with Darling. She had retained a mothering instinct towards a Wraith child not of her Hive or blood. As though reminiscing something in her mysterious past. Having them accept her was non issue. Having her accept him was exasperating as his dismal attempts had proven.

The first attempt at an offer to rule a Hive ship failed. Origin of Fire wanted to be a Hiveless Queen. _How ridiculous._ Even for one so capable as her. All Queens he knew would jump at a chance to annex a Hive for their control and purposes. A testament to their vanity and pride.

The second attempt ended up in a ship wide addiction with a game. He had thought that she was reciprocating his attempt when she invited him to her private chambers. Then he had to find out that groups of his senior Wraith Commanders were filing through her quarters to play that damn game of Strategem. Even Bonewhite was annoying him with questions on the game.

He pulled the comfortable furs over his body. He guffawed in retrospection of his ego. He was used to being an alpha male that he forgot his age. He planned his own failure in that case for he was no longer attractive to any Queen. There were better looking Wraiths who moved with a certain elegance. He let off a frustrated growl. No way of eliminating a quarter of the younger crew. Even with the use of Alabaster. Origin of Fire outwitted him on that attempt with her actions in response. A covert message that she had an inkling of what he was up to. He sighed at the way she built up his expectations and threw him to the ground. _Cunning_.

The third attempt reminded him of how he longed for Snow and the curse of being alive alone. He could sense her deep sorrow for her two mates. Her behavior displayed towards the two human lovers in the forest symbolised the longing she held for her past pairings. At least, her display of feeding removed the doubts of his crew about her as well as him. Using Teyla as Steelflower was a bad idea from the beginning. Even Bonewhite voiced his objections to Steelflower more vocally than usual. Guide was prepared for the consequences but he did not expect such a long reaching devastating end game. After Origin of Fire dispelled any doubt about her Wraith status and her Queenly telepathic powers, there was a certain decrease in dissatisfaction amongst his crew. Less resentment shown towards him.

Ember seemed to be the only one in favor with Origin of Fire now. Young, good looking and smart . Perhaps it was time for Alabaster to select her own retinue of favorites to prove her capability as a Queen. Guide sensed that Alabaster had a certain favorable inclination towards Ember. He could drop hints...move a likeable rival away from his intended prize. It had to be a very cautious move. Alabaster mentioned that Ember reminded Origin of her late consort. Queens could be highly unpredictable when they wanted something.

He needed Origin of Fire to redeem from the humiliation he suffered at the hands of others. With a mind like hers, she could overwhelm that petulant arrogant Night Queen. A full redemption which will allow him to regain his standing. She was his and his alone. The end justified the means.


	10. Retrovirus

Retrovirus

* * *

Author's note: Been busy irl.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Another violent turbulence hit Just Fortune roughly as they had to go past the furthest edges of a celestial death storm to enter the space corridor. Inertia dampeners were running at maximum capacity reducing the turbulent effects. Any detour would take at least three hundred cycles. The storm came suddenly from a far off dying star. A spectacular show of radioactive ultraviolet light emanating a radius around a far off shiny dot of a dying star. A shimmering multicolor glow to the dusty outer layers could be seen. The colliding particles created a spatial turbulence as from distant comets, and possibly planets were suddenly tossed into each other, kicking up irridiscent cosmic dust storms. The clevermen were mostly in navigational controls or around critical areas like engineering. The residual radiation was affecting the hull mildly. Guide did not want to take chances over an uncontrolled event.

Darling was frantic, alone in the corridors. Alabaster had to be on standby in the Throne room without distractions. His small body squeezed against the curve of the walls as the ship rocked again. His hands holding for dear life. He whimpered as the taller Wraiths walked past him on their way to duty stations. Some pat him on his head as though trying to comfort him but the areas they were going to were no place for a Wraithling. Trouble would spew on them if Alabaster found him with them. Darling was supposed to be in Alabaster's chambers but the intermittent turbulence made him frightened. Alone, he was seeking the comfort of his mother. Another jolt. Lights flashing. The Hive telepathy was emanating a concern increased anxiety in the young Wraithling. Instinct told him not to tell any Wraith he was lost. No show of weakness.

A shadow stood over him. _**What are you doing here, young one? **_

Darling turned his head around slowly. Standing before him was Origin of Fire. She was looking at him curiously. He had ventured far enough to the docking area. He stuck to the wall firmly and defensively, stuck at what to tell her. His eyes gazed down on the ground._ If mother caught him out of where he should be, she will be angry at his disobedience...but he is so scared._

She bent over to pick him up, prying his fingers gently off the walls._** Lost, are we?**_

Darling bowed his head in shame. She chuckled. He instantly buried his face into her shoulder and soft hair. He liked her. Even though she smelled different from the other Wraiths of his Hive. He had found a substitute for comfort. Another jolt. He clutched onto her tightly, frightened of the nasty storm.

_**Come, let's go to the laboratory. New things to learn. It will be more stable there, young one. **_She cooed softly to him stroking his hair and patting his back. It had been a long time she had a young one but something inside her made her naturally protective of this one. Not of her blood.

* * *

Some solitude at last. The endless sea of blackness. Only a few stars twinkled. The Hive ships have seen the graveyards where the memories of the Great War remained . Debris and remnants of old Wraith and Lantean ships preserved in time, drifting idly in space as though creating an invisble border between their worlds and the old worlds which they were leaving. The younger Wraiths stopped by windows to peer curiously at the memorial of a War which their forebearers had taken a part in. For their survival as a race. Some glanced with a great admiration and appreciation for the old world ways.

Things were easier in the old World region. Less territorial. Especially with the new Wraith Queen they had on board. A war veteran. They had never seen a Wraith Queen fighting head on with the enemies. With her own ship. Their former Primary was dependent on her Wraith Commanders in battle. This one was different and she was constantly at the laboratory where clevermen roamed. Unlike most Wraith Queens who were intolerant of youngsters not of their Hives, they saw her comforting Darling, the young son of their Queen, as though he was her own child. He was clinging tightly to her for dear life during the storm.

Darling was earlier sitting secured on a chair in a screened off area, happily playing with his new organic puzzle she had made for him while waiting to be returned to his earlier frantic mother. The laboratory had stronger inertia dampening and the lighting was constant, unlike the infrequent flashes of lights which scared the youngster out of his wits. Two drones came over, sent by Alabaster to escort him back to the chambers with grateful thanks of a relieved mother, leaving her cloistered to her thoughts.

The once smiling faces of the inseparable duo wafted through her mind like a dream amidst the buzz of busy clevermen doing their research. Origin of Fire's two chief scientists on her Hive a long time ago. Light Wind's respected kin and companions. They had came to farewell her sadly those millenia ago, as though they somehow knew that she will never return. _How long was it_..., she thought of the brilliant scientists who often executed quirky experiments which paid off ...after the side effects were neutralised.

A polite cough by Ember behind drew her mind back to the present, far from the haunted past. Two nervous young men were prodded by the drone towards her. Twins. Their features were indistinguishable . Same height. Same sweet smell of fear. Same recognition that the ending may not be pleasant. Both stared in the same way at her, not knowing what to make out of their situation. So alike in physiology and psyche but not to the extent of the inseparable duo for they shared minds. A feat most humans cannot perform.

Ember and Guide had meticulously kept their twin human subjects alive from hungry Wraiths when they left their region. The purpose was simple. To improve the efficacy of their retrovirus treatment. A way of preserving their food supply for the future. The retrovirus had only conferred the human subjects a protection against eight out of ten male Wraiths. The rate of human survival upon innoculation without being fed on, was at least six in ten.

Both young men were aware of what they were used for. _A curse or blessing_, their quizzical eyes seemed to follow her every move cautiously. To them, her appearance weaved a deceit which belied her hunger for their lifeforces. A blink betrayed their confusion as they examined the superficial blight of her existence. _Worshipper...or what is she_, both of them mused in unison as their eyes quickly lowered in gaze of Guide's approach.

Her eyes swept down to the mottling of multiple faint feeding scars on one's bared scrawny chest. _Retrovirus works_. Almost unlimited sustenance. Her feeding hand flexed in anticipation as Ember respectfully brought one towards her. The enzymes were starting to flow instinctively. The other had not been fed on for his youth still showed. His chest still clear of being marked.

"Him. So we need a comparison." Ember said it aloud for the benefit of perplexed young man. Alabaster had tried feeding on the other twin. The rest of the clevermen were eagerly waiting, their hands clutching the monitoring devices. The young man's eyes looked questioningly at her. She appeared no more than his age, like a maiden of his village.

_Kneel_.

Shock ran through the young man's mind as his body yielded to her command. She was no worshipper.

"Tell me your name. " She looked down deeply into his shocked blue eyes as the back of her feeding hand caressed his face tenderly running her fingers slowly down his pale smooth cheek to his chin. His pupils dilated in fear. His eyebrows was tensed defensively, and beads of perspiration started appearing on his forehead. His face drained from the earlier healthy glow. She lifted his chin with the tips of her finger towards her.

"Meeeeeerriicc..." stammered the frightened human. He flinched at the domineering malice before him, unsure what to make out of it but quickly lowered his gaze before he met hers. Slight tremors could be seen on his hands.

"Merric. Young one. This will hurt." She purred softly. Her feeding hand traced its way to his bared chest and latched on forcefully. Young Merric screamed as the ageing started showing...the retrovirus did not work on him. _Sorrow. Helplessness. _His twin brother was exuding those in great amounts. His mouth curled into a silent scream as he witnessed his brother dying before him. Origin of Fire reversed the lifeflow as soon as young Merric's life reached the edge of the brink. A twisted ageing face of the human soon morphed into one of intense pleasurable youth. She let go as he fell back...still moving as though his body was in ecstasy. His twin rushed to him, holding his head as though comforting him.

"It does not work when I feed." She held out her feeding hand. Ember quickly took a sampling tool to test the area around her feeding maw, his hand grasped hers gently as he carefully sampled. A tingling warm sensation came over her as he pried it open softly.

_**I could feed on you now, Ember. **_Her feeding hand still limp in his grasp.

Ember stopped immediately, dropping her hand. He bowed to her ashamed. Guide was glaring angrily at him, saying nothing of his gross faux pas. In his haste and enthusiasm to find out what had happened, he had forgotten the delicate nature of decorum when it came to feeding hands. Especially that of a Queen's.

_**You may punish me. **_He was sullen at his accidental breach of etiquette and kneeled in resolute penance. Familiarity with her led to an unintentional act of contempt. She was the last Wraith he wished to anger...he felt an unspoken bond to her ever since they met. An overwhelming desire to please her. A yearning to let her feed on him, if necessary. His hands moving towards unfastening his uniform. Guide let off a low snarl as though warning him against offering.

She flicked his hair with her fingers in a deliberate move. _**Perhaps I should. But there is work to be done. Get up, young Ember.**_

Ember's face darkened in a flush of embarassment. His actions were too eager. Too obvious...of a Wraith who was showing devotion to a Queen, who was not his. Origin of Fire walked past him laughing as the tips of her fingers grazed past the long silvery white hair of a still kneeling Ember. The tingling sensation made him shudder as he felt her light playful touch. Ember was torn between loyalty to Guide and the spark she ignited within him.

Guide's solemn face rankled of an festering irritation growing within him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing had prepared him for the favor shown to Ember. His grand plan was starting to unravel as an endless onslaught of scheming unleashed at what he cannot control. He had both of them watched carefully by Wraiths, loyal to him. The reports were not encouraging. On the other hand, he was grateful for the safe return of his grandson. She had made sure that he was secured, away from the sight of what went on in the laboratory.

Origin of Fire was a recent frequent visitor to the laboratory lurking around Ember. Alabaster, as a courtesy, granted her access to the research on retrovirus. Guide had no doubt that she understood the scientific principles well, given her age and the mysterious ship she flew. _Retrovirus_. Origin of Fire caught hold of a few small but important glimpses and started asking questions about a human being turned into Wraith. By a Queen whom Guide was coerced to swear an allegiance to until Steelflower killed her.

_Weak Queens losing only to a human who only barely have enough DNA to enter their telepathic network_. She scoffed._One with an Osprey lineage_. No wonder, a mind strength like one. Guide was well aware that she had gleamed information about _McKay_. The human reverted to his true form after initial difficulty. Origin of Fire was interested enough in their retrovirus to sashay her way gracefully through the laboratory and most inconveniently, the minds of adoring clevermen. Wraiths could welcome a certain beauty with brains to distract them from their daily dull repertoire in deep space. A soft touch, a whisper, a laugh and a few witty comments were required.

Guide was not oblivious to her manipulative tactics, inherent in Wraith Queens. If Queens could not get the answers they require through brute force, some used a softer touch to extract precious information from their targets. Origin of Fire was no different. She was the first of her kind, like their foremothers. Her non Wraith lineage was not usual for any half human. The technology she used was not what he knew of Ancient or Lantean usage. All of her attributes and intelligence excited curious clevermen. That made her more dangerous. And Ember... a low growl of annoyance escaped from Guide's slight trembling lips.

Unbeknowst to Guide, Origin of Fire took control against the wheels of strategy wildly spinning in the complicated labyrinth of his mind. A deliberate provocation on her part. His mind was still heavily shielded on his purpose for her part. Too difficult to discern from the scattered synaptic flow of a shattered mind, unlike sweet innocent Ember. Pushing him over the edge may force his hand to reveal the cards. And she got him where he wanted.

* * *

_"The temporal fire represents the spiritual flame of order, beneficence, honesty, fairness and justice," her mother whispered as her soft flaming figure took a graceful turn around the Temple's burning fires. For millennia, the flames once silenced,now softly glowed, illuminating the halls ways. Outside, hundreds of pilgrims stood, supplicating for mercy of their mortal coils. Some travelled long distances from other villages to seek the divine help of those they saw as an immortal intercessor for their sick relatives. Once in ruins, the religious order of her mother and her people have flourished again unexpectedly. _

_Their worship and prayers fueled her powers which burn with vigour and brightness. Miracles were performed. A life for another. Good vs bad. Judgement made by a secretive human council for they known of her need to feed. To them, she was the symbol of their ultimate creators, a representation of unsurpassed creation. Within the fires, the most devoted worshippers meditated upon it as the primodial entity of all created. _

_"The fires represent both destructive and redeeming powers. A source of light when wisdom is demanded. It lights the paths away from the darkness of ignorance. Yet the fires destroy when others force their ideals on the unwilling," her mother paused to contemplate what was spoken. _

_"I cannot pass the ideas and values of the Eternal Flames to the Taker of Life. The line was interrupted by your conception. But the Eternal Flames will endure the passage of time in you. A gift not to be taken lightly. How you treat each individual life that you take with impunity or disregard, will only make it destructive. Deeds my dear, even to those who are not at our level of advancement." Her mother continued sadly. _

_"How can it be destructive? " She looked with fascination as her hand manipulated a small levitating fireball which was slowly growing from the increasing energy surge. Each time, pilgrims came, there was an electrifying surge through her body. _

_The ethereal form of her mother floated through the flames towards her, "Enough for it to consume you fully and those you care about. Blinding you to their fate."_

_What of their fates, Dark Waters and Light Wind? _With her growing cognitive abilities over the millennia, the truth still eluded her. Her children were still around. Some of her descendants scattered across the galaxy. Her eyes shut as her mind travelled the shimmering stars in an endlesd search for the two lost to her. _Ember_. Within Ember, were the answers she so desperately need. Never can she ascend through means of her mother's people. She was a lost cause. A living reminder of how dangerous unchecked scientific experiments could be. Like the Wraiths. Destroyers of their creators,never ending,a ceaseless hunger raged within them.

Her quarters beeped loudly shattering her fragile thoughts. She smiled at the presence of one she expected. The one who leads with a beacon of light. _Guide_. A sense of concern weighed heavily on his unguarded thoughts as far as she could perceive beyond the barriers which kept them apart. Guide was politely pacing outside patiently in wait. The doors opened to her telepathic commands as he entered hesistantly, realising that she was meditating crosslegged on her bed. Her hair bunned up. Dressed in a simple long dress with sheer short sleeves revealing her tattooes at the side of her neck down to her shoulders which were carefully hidden by her usual high collar clothing. Each tattoo was a battle she had fought in before she became Keeper and then Queen. Far more than what Guide had. He was studying the tattooes on her boldly, yet unsure of how to approach her.

_**Guide, what is the purpose of your visit? **_She enquired nonchalantly after toying with his mind as she pulled the pin which held her bun , her curly long hair cascading gracefully down to her waist.

_**I have the test results from your feeding samples. **_They are unusual. Guide paused cautiously, unsure of how to proceed. The results were highly unusual.

She raised her eyebrow at him. _**And?**_

_**Tell me more about what you know about yourself. **_Guide was tempering his answer.

She slowly got off her bed, smirking as she straighten her dress._** Are you sure you want to see my other half? Do you really want to know what I really am besides a half blooded Wraith which feeds like you? **_

Despite his strict composure, she could sense the intimidation she presented. If knowledge was power, to be unknown was to be unconquerable. By a Wraith standard. Guide was entering uncharted waters and he was trapped within the strappings of his cunning mind to analyse the danger she could present as she moved forwards steadily towards his towering presence with no fear. Even her Wraith lineage was mixed. Of the nine foremothers. Guide had tested his own crew's DNA , each of different lineage, against hers. The typing of nine main markers were present. Most Wraiths only had two or three from their forebearers. Even Steelflower had one Osprey marker from a sample he had secretly taken on the sly. The gene splicing used in Origin of Fire's creation was flawless. Each marker was balanced perfectly against the other. Together with the presence of an unknown genetic pattern, unseen in human subjects. The retrovirus in humans had no protective effect against her DNA in the enzyme marker.

_**Guide, we can continue with your games. **_She sauntered towards her chair and sat down, her regal posture akin to that of a Queen on a throne.

_**Or be straight about what you want from me and my purpose here other than the smoke screen of honoring Dark Waters' promise to you. **_She brushed and straightened her dress ambivalently.

Guide snarled in frustration, his lips furled up and hands clenched. He kept underestimating her, due to her youthful human appearance. She looked younger than the Fair one. And in her cunning, she projected a deceptive innocence on him. A Queen she was in the Great War, in control of Wraith fleets. Her sharpness did not blunt despite the long time away from Wraith society. Instead, she came back stronger than anticipated.

She scanned his scheming thoughts flippantly, exercising her telepathic powers without inhibition. Within Guide, manifested a determined schemer born through turmoil and a keen need for survival. Like how Dark Waters was. Except Guide was now pushing for something more. He wanted to shift the balance, stubbornly refusing to relinquish his powers to his daughter. He had built his influence cautiously, through hardwork and pain, against the odds. To be a ruler of alliances in his own right. An ambition long asleep when he was with Snow. A madness. Origin of Fire prodded his mind for more valuable information.

He was once contented with Snow. To always be by her side, and circumstances awakened his ruthless ambition. Scarred by his tortuous incarceration by humans, he was driven to partial insanity, enough to make an alliance with prey to play pyschopathic games on all those who ventured near him. A form of his normality through prolonged exposure, a one out of synchronisation with Wraith normality.

Origin of Fire relished his twisted tendencies which tantalised her enough to derive a certain destructive and sadistic gratification from him. A source of distraction from her inner turmoil. She planted her question in his mind..._Guide_..._what if Snow was alive?_ A growl as he clenched his fist, his golden eyes lost in the thought of Snow, one whom he had loved and lost. _Feel my anguish_, she planted another in his now sorrow filled thoughts. Guide's face turned into a look of utter misery as his lips twitched. Origin of Fire saw his memories drifting in a sea of images like a passing dream. A brief lucidity before he lapsed into his power hungry state of plotting intermingled deliciously with paranoia. Superficially, he had given her the impression of a powerful logical scheming Wraith. Inwardly, he was an extremely dangerous opponent, unhinged by a carefully hidden instability , liable to lash at anyone wildly. Almost anyone except those who earnt his respect.

_**Stop toying with my mind. **_Guide growled menacingly, his teeth showing in intimidation. The veins under his face were dilating from the strain of the stand off. She had absolutely no right to access his treasured carefully buried memories of Snow.

_**Or what? I am no insolent child in need of your discipline. Bearing in mind, we are entering the region where you need my assistance the most.**_ Her unfazed eyes turned frostily cold like a predator examining prey about to be pounced on. Her position unmoved. She had cornered him psychologically.

Something snapped within him and he rushed aggressively towards her sitting position as though in a striking posture. She merely threw him a glance and he fell kneeling to the floor. He struggled to get up but his knees failed to obey him. Guide growled louder.

She got up and stood before him within striking distance, goading him to try attacking her again. _**I am no Steelflower. Neither am I one to be stabbed in the neck from behind...like that weak Primary you took care of. You can forget about the hidden dagger in the sleeve of yours. **_

As soon as her words ended, the dagger dropped from his sleeve, as though unlodged by an unseen force. _**Do you know why the Wraiths of my time feared me? **_

Flames started engulfing her body softly, her eyes were now glowing red. "This is my other half," her usual human voice switched into a soft multitonal melodious tune to Guide's shock. "The one you wish to see but dare not ask. My people were as old as the Lantean forebearers. The first evolution. Those of the Eternal Flames. My true form, had I been full blood, would be a fiery inferno. Alas, I can never join them. Torn between two races. "

"In all ways, your retrovirus on humans would never work on me. That's where the creators made a serious mistake. In fact, look at the helical structure of my gene code. There are three extra base pairs than a Wraith's and two extra strands than that of a human. The telomers in my gene do not shorten in the encoding. They remain the same. Unlike yours. Old Wraith."

She released him from her control suddenly as the flames receded and vanished. The intentional limited demonstration of her powers were over. Guide got up awkwardly, like an ageing human with stiff joints. He was now speechless at the abilities which she had shown.

_**Old are we, immortality is our curse. Only living to see those we treasured taken away. **_She turned her back to him hiding the wretchedness within her, her eyes closed and hands crossed behind, resigned at the fate thrown at her. Games, after a few cycles, were boring when one kept winning. Even repetitive mind games.

_So alone... _Guide felt the remote desolation of her mind. His head bowed in deliberation of what had happened. Two predators fully understood each other for once. Searching for meaning of their long drawn out existence. His power hungry state was a distraction from emptiness. Hers was the journey with his Hive, to fulfil a promise to a long dead mate. Both of them had suffered great losses, and in a way both understood the long hidden feelings of loss within themselves. Wraiths possessed far stronger feelings and tempers than humans yet exercised greater control over how they were displayed.

_**Games...Guide...the games you play are not to a sophistication of what a Queen would do. Especially if you wish to dethrone the one in your mind. And she is of your lineage. **_She turn around, disrupting the ethereal moment of commonalities they shared.

_**You seen her in my mind. Why bother to assssk. **_He berated her hissing away, bothered by the fact that she could casually delve into his mind without notice and without his realisation.

Origin of Fire beamed jovially at him. _**If I asked, I would not have the pleasure of playing your games and winning. First go play with your precious retrovirus. The key is within the last chromosomal pair. The herd in your region is thinning. As such, that would be a priority.**_

The petulant Queen in Guide's highly sensitive mind could be dealt with. Origin of Fire knew who she was. She only shook her head as the shadowy figure of Guide drifted off. _Guide, for your age...you are losing touch._ Her parting thoughts accompanied the solitary figure walking through her ship's corridors.


	11. Comeback

Comeback.

* * *

Author's note: Atlantis expedition team...I like to make fools out of them.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

"Atlantis, we are coming in HOT!" Weapons fire was heard over the radiofrequency broadcast.

"Incoming wormhole. Colonel Shepperd's IDC!" Chuck reported quickly.

"Security team standing by. Drop shields." Woolsey ordered.

The frequently seen kawoosh burst out as it stabilised into its usual watery blue puddle of an event horizon appeared. Again...as expected, one of the few stray Wraith stun blasts had hit a security officer as Sheppard's team came into view flying through, landing flat on their faces as their weapons clunked noisily on the ground scattering far from their bodies. During the long months of hostilities, Woolsey would now be edgy if the team returned without incident. Wary of a potential trap or ambush by the Wraiths keen to keep them on their toes.

"Shield up now!" John yelled with utmost urgency as he counted his team quickly. All were accounted for. The shield was barely up as another blast came through. A clunk were heard. The Wraith have gotten smarter. He had seen the huge tumbling stun grenades a lot more. One could take down Stargate Command as in the case of the Midway station. That clunk probably was a tumbling grenade balls. Most Wraiths were standing by landed stargates with one or two spare stun balls of doom. That was not the worse news. Space gates were not spared those large grenades. Not so recently, a Wraith dart had ingeniously sling shot one over with a probe. They only got the shields up in time before the crew within control room was stunned. The probe was more annoying to take out.

Woolsey rushed down the stairs as the medics quickly converged on the group to check for injuries. "Report," Woolsey panted from his short run. These incidents were accompanying the away teams more frequently. Wraiths were getting hostile and their only ally disappeared. Todd the Wraith. Their best chance. Gone.

Ronon smirked as he jumped to his feet." Wraiths, we saw them. They shot at us and we shot some of them."

John pointed at Ronon, "What he said."

"And? The settlement?" Woolsey asked anxiously.

"Too closely guarded but villagers are unharmed. The Wraiths are shutting our suppliers one by one."

"Great. Rations again." Rodney muttered under his breath as he got up. The situation on each known trading world was getting bad to worse. None of them dared to offend the Wraiths with the threat of being culled.

Suddenly, Radek shouted loudly from the top level. "Our old friend is back." Radek gestured wildly to the screen which they could not see.

John pricked his ears. "Todd? No postcard? No goodbyes and suddenly he pops up again?"

"Yes yes, the unique subspace frequency from his transmitter. Its on in an isolated planet at the edge." Radek's eyes were brimming with joy as he broke out into an incomprehensible string of Czech in his excitement. Rodney dashed up the stairs to see for himself.

"Todd is on a planet about five days away with the Daedalus." Rodney yelled after making the quick calculations.

"A week." Radek corrected him.

"Yeah yeah whatever, TODD IS BACK!"

Any news of Todd was good news except if he was dead. Atlantis expedition team had learnt their folly of turning away their only Wraith ally. Never were they so elated to see Todd's transmitter. Even Ronon's dark mood seemed to lighten up at the mention of Todd. A Wraith tolerant enough to negotiate with them, one on one. Recently, the Wraiths were more interested in feeding on them than talking to them.

"About time too. I thought he was dead. Say, is the Daedalus back?" John gave Woolsey a crooked smile.

"They will reach Atlantis in 16 hours."

"Great. We need them to bring us to Todd asap." John yelled jubilantly as he left together with the rest of his team out into the armory.

* * *

"Todd is back?" Jennifer's eyes sparkled brightly as she looked up from the computer.

Teyla nodded reluctantly."He activated his transmitter again."

Jennifer looked ecstatic, ready to burst into joy as she stood up hastily splurting the coffee all over herself. Teyla was a bit hesitant to let her know the news but sooner or later, she was going to find out from the buzz of Atlantis. Jennifer still had indepth feelings for him. Teyla could see it as Jennifer did a little skip towards the medical cabinet to return her medical scanner.

For months, they had a great deal of difficulty with the Wraith. In comparison to the times with Todd. News of Todd alive was floating around. Many on Atlantis now saw him more as an ally than a lifeforce sucking alien. A friend amongst foes was better than just foes as many battered away missions soon found out under wraith blasters. Teyla herself had retained a special fondness for the old Wraith in a respectful way during her time as Steelflower. Even Ronon held a different attitude towards Todd compared to his usual 'let's kill Wraiths' stance. A more benevolent one. Radek was more interested in finding out if Ember was alive. To Radek, Ember was his first Wraith brother. A kinship tied them all to Todd and his regular crew. Even Teyla's young son,Torrens, would be looking forward to meeting Darling again. They were close playmates and Todd's daughter was a sister to Teyla whole team was prepped and ready to go.

Only one thing troubled Teyla. Todd would not have returned unless he wheeled and dealed his way through. Their position was not betrayed but something irked her. What she did not know but for the long torturous months, they heard nothing from him. His Hive ships disappeared after unceremoniously ditching a heartbroken Jennifer at a predetermined stargate location.

* * *

"Two Hive ships approaching. Weapons are not charged. No cruiser but there is an odd ship docked on top of one." The Daedalus technician reported.

Caldwell frowned. "See if you can bring it up."

"It does not look like any Wraith ship we know of. Or any technology. There is some form of shielding around it." Rodney muttered as he frowned at the sensors.

"Probably salvaged?" John quipped. It was not the first time that they saw innovation from the Wraiths. A species which was highly adaptable and intelligence as Wraiths could use any technology given to them and put it to good use. A visible disadvantage against struggling humans. Give them a ZPM and they will try to reach Earth to feed. Definitely not to the benefit of humanity.

"Could be but it is emitting a strange energy signature." Rodney mused.

"Sir, transmission request from the lead Hive ship with that funny ship."

"Accept it." Caldwell signalled his technician.

A familiar throaty multitonal voice coughed. "Shepppp-pppppp-erd."

"Todd, long time no see. We thought that you died and gone to heaven." John replied in a controlled tone, careful not to betray any emotion...especially delight.

"What is heaven? No. I did not die." Todd answered. Straighforward as always.

John wanted nothing more than to laugh, a smile was breaking over his face as he tried to control himself. It was going to be tough explaining heaven to a Wraith.

"Ok. Why did you call us here..."

"I have a preposition. But first, let's meet."

"Your ship or mine?" John asked carefully. Boarding a Hive ship was always a good idea. If anything went wrong, the Daedalus could blow one up. Todd and his prepositions normally do not involve blowing up his own Hive ship.

"Mine." Todd answered curtly and ended the transmission. It was business as usual. As though nothing had happened.

* * *

The usual short welcome of four drones directing their stunners as the puddle jumper doors opened. Ronon grunted as he instinctively placed a hand on his particle magnum. Jennifer was also in the puddle jumper under the guise of following up on the retrovirus work. John and Teyla knew better. Jennifer wanted desperately to see Todd whom she had grown a deep affection for. Rodney was troubled by Jennifer's interest in Todd but he said nothing. Not even to Teyla. Even in Wraith mindspeak.

John whispered to Teyla in a low tone, "I swear I will kill Todd if he...breaks her heart."

"Ronon will probably get to him first." Her eyes darted around looking for Todd.

"Shepppp-errrr-d," A familiar shadowy figure of Todd appeared. There was someone behind him this time. A good looking young woman. Well dressed in a red high collar jacket and a long orange dress. Like a worshipper.

"Uh oh. He leaves for a few months and comes back with a good looking girl?" John murmured.

"Eh. Todd, who's that?" John straightened up as his head gestured towards the young woman. Some Wraiths had all the luck to get the good looking ones.

"She follows me but with limited understanding of your language... For now"

Ronon scoffed loudly at the young woman. "So what language does she fully understand?"

The young woman looked at him curiously then answered, "Linga Antiquetas?"

Rodney jumped up immediately. " Etium ego facultas linga Antiquetas."

She laughed. "Amacus, onna matta netario."

"Mckayyy..." John drawled in irritation

"What? She speaks Ancient. She called me friend." Rodney answered smugly. John rolled his eyes.

John pointed to himself but she replied before he could say anything. "Shepperd!"

"Teyla," Teyla smiled at the young woman who nodded her head in recognition.

"Ronon, Rodney, Jennifer" Teyla continued, pointing to each of them sequentially as an introduction.

"Priva," the young woman got the hint of the brief introduction. Teyla could not help but noticed that Todd was standing protectively over her and she glanced at Jennifer who now looked uncomfortable at the scene. Jennifer's face was troubled. Teyla sensed that something was not right with the young woman. Her status as a worshipper was unlike most. She spoke very little yet drones and Todf moved out of her way. And her mind was shielded. Most likely by Todd.

*How is Alabaster and Darling? * Teyla asked Todd privately.

*Fine. They will see you after.*

* * *

_**So that is Steelflower.**_ Origin of Fire looked at Teyla amused. Teyla smiled warmly at her but unknown to Teyla, she already glimpsed at the private message to Guide._** Not a great mind presence but yes her mind is akin to an Osprey.**_

_**Yes. Do you require a translation of what is said? **_ Guide threw a glance at her way.

_**I can learn as I sweep through their minds. Their language is a far deriviative of Ancient. **_Origin of Fire studied the rest of the humans. So these were the one which Guide spoke of. From Atlantis. Their demeanor was unlike those of their predecessors. Ones which she played a part to exile them from the galaxy. Todd's humans called him by another name, Todd. Food fond of their predator. _How interesting. _

_**There's another human female with the fair hair. She seems attached to you. Mating perhaps? **_Origin of Fire casually noted.

Guide shifted his walking stance in a slight discomfort. The Fair One. She was too forward with her emotions. It was never possible. A one sided relationship. Guide only saw her at most as a fellow scientist. Mind games, he was partial to but it was not within his intention to treat her as a worshipper.

_**No. The Fair One and I. We never. **_Guide protested defensively.

_**Oh. An interest in mating with you then.**_ It was not the first time that Origin of Fire seen human female worshipper felt a breeding interest in Wraiths. _How foolish_. Sleeping with a predator was a danger in itself.

_**Then the one they call McKay... **_She was curious as they walked down the corridor. She felt his diminished mind presence. A formerly genetically manipulated Human-Wraith.

_**The one who was changed to a Wraith. **_

_**And did not stay a Wraith. How curious. I would rather be on top of the food chain. **_Origin of Fire snucked a peep at Rodney. He looked exactly like what Ember projected to her. Ember called him handsome but she did not find him attractive especially with small whines in his mind which she had detected.

For now, all the Wraiths were instructed to treat Origin of Fire as a worshipper. Alabaster was also part of it. A ruse to lower the humans' guard. Guide was however a bit too careful to give her the recognition she deserved. Origin of Fire could sense a trepidation in Teyla.

"Todd, is she your...personal worshipper?" John asked, pointing to her. Origin of Fire sensed that it was a question related to the well being of the Fair One who was walking in a dejected pose.

"Yes. Shepp-err-dd. She is...mine." Guide answered with caution. It was a bold declaration, a skimming of the truth. A boundary which he had to overstep to keep up with the deception.

"Is that black looking ship on top of your Hive ship, yours?" Rodney chimed in. Origin of Fire could make out that it was in reference to Veritus, her ship.

Guide just stopped and turned back to stare with his golden eyes at Rodney before answering, " If it was an enemy ship, would it be docked on us?"

"Oh, it doesn't look Wraith..." Rodney trailed off as Guide gave him a stare down.

"Nothing...need look Wraith." Origin of Fire answered haltingly, " if can use... Wraith use." These humans were annoyingly curious. Realising the look Teyla shot her and the sudden breach of protocol between Wraith and worshipper which she was supposedly tied to.

"Ego apologium, Magistra." Origin of Fire bowed to Guide who waved her apology off ambivalently.

"Hey, Priva speaks. Limited not so much." Ronon added sarcastically as the group took the final turn in the misty corridor towards the meeting room where Bonewhite and Ember were waiting patiently.

* * *

*Alabaster...and oh Darling!* Teyla bent over to pick the eager young Wraithling up who was squealing and jumping on her. Darling nuzzled her gladly.

Alabaster smiled at Teyla. *Sister, it has been a long time."

*Where have you all been?* Teyla asked.

*In hiding. From the rest. Trying to get by as we rebuild. As you noticed, our cruiser escorts are gone.* Alabaster sat down sighing.

*That ship...* Teyla pointed upwards to indicate the unusual ship docked with them.

*Something we picked up along the way. If it could be used, why not?* Alabaster shrugged it off.

*And Todd's worshipper? Something picked up along the way too because I noticed that there are no other worshippers on the Hive ship. The only other humans around are test subjects or food.*

*You know my sire well. If he wants something, he gets it. If he wants a human, he gets the human.* Alabaster was trying to avoid the questions on Origin of Fire.

*He likes humans now?* Teyla raised her eyebrow. Alabaster knew that Teyla was concerned about the relationship between Jennifer and her sire. It was a fishing expedition for information.

*Only that one. She...peaked his interest during hiding. And we know human wraith relationships are not possible.* Alabaster answered dismissively.

*So she is sharing his bed?* Teyla was pushing harder.

Alabaster stood up and walked towards the blinking interface, her back facing Teyla as she tapped into it. *It is a private matter between both. None of my concern. He has been alone too long. However it will be convenient for you as there is no need for Steelflower to make an appearance.*

*Don't tell me... she is intended to be transformed into a Wraith like Rodney was?* Teyla gasped. The thought was unsettling to her.

*In a manner of speaking...* Alabaster was not letting on the details.

Teyla frowned at the perceived actrocity. *Does she know?*

*She is a willing party. No coercion was necessary.* Alabaster inspected her carefully manicured nails idly.

Skirting around her sire's conniving plans were exhausting but this time it had to be tolerated. Since Origin of Fire and Guide had agreed to ally together, Alabaster could not help but think that there was more going on. Both were recently working together cohesively according to what she suspected were their own separate agendas. However the most disturbing news was that Guide had been spending more time with Origin of Fire on Veritus than the Hive ship. Ember was starting to show a small amount of envy at Guide's sudden newfound favor, slowly wilting away with depression as though he was discarded easily.

* * *

"Doc-tor Ke-ller, the retrovirus in its im-prooved for-mu-lary" Guide passed her the data tablet with the necessary translations from Wraith in the laboratory. Formal as always. Professionalism to a standard worthy of a scientist but Jennifer had hoped that he saw her as more. Guide stepped back to his work bench to check other samples under the watchful eye of Ronon who had slouched on the wall with his arms crossed. Rodney was casually checking the testing equipment while talking to John...or rather grumbling at John's lack of brilliance which was the McKay's specialty. Ember was at the interface with a pinched face. Rodney was at it again...mindspeaking or rather mind bragging with Ember. Jennifer guessed as much as she looked at Priva, as the young woman was named, helping Guide out to check the carefully prepared testing slides. Both seemed closer than she would liked. A pang of jealousy washed over Jennifer's soured face as she peered through the Wraith version of a microscope.

John suddenly clutched his ear piece and asked in an accusatory tone. "Todd, did you call any more of your friends to join us? "

"NO, " growled the irate Wraith. Bonewhite was starting to report the same sensor reading. A Hive ship with two escorts were heading their way. The planet was uninhabited so the guess was easy. It was no culling but an attack fleet.

"Get your people out of here, my ships will take care of it." Guide hissed in a very controlled tone. The other Wraiths were now making their way to other stations to prepare for battle.

John was not going to wait around to watch...

* * *

"Looks like Todd has a welcome party wagon. With the works too." John mentioned it casually to Woolsey in the meeting room. The Daedalus had left quickly to avoid the battle which did not concern them. Todd could look after himself as far as they were concerned. He was as indestructible as the roaches on Earth which now started to infest a bit of Atlantis. As Ronon aptly described the brownish pestilence, _keep killing yet still coming. _It perfectly described Todd in all his resurrecting glory.

"That ship has separated from Todd's Hive and started fighting...but...but you all just have to leave" Rodney mumbled as his face crunched up in disappointment

All witnessed an extremely fine line of light shooting out of the gracefully spiralling tiny black speck which sliced effortlessly through one cruiser like a knife running through paper... a spectacular lightshow of gargantuan power requirements according to Rodney.

"What ship..." Woolsey started regretting the moment he ask as Rodney's eyes sparkled in excitement. The expression which indicated that it was a good possibility of him getting into one of those scientific rants the speed of a bullet train.

"That ship is trouble," Ronon spoke up, recalling the start of the battle between the Hives, " we should try to blow it up when we get back on his Hive ship."

"Todd found a ship. Odd design...definitely not something we know," John chipped in.

Rodney was tapping through his data tablet, "I thought it looked familiar...Atlantis has information on it! " His eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and horror as he started stammering, "no no no...not good."

"Rodney?" Woolsey was now concerned. The sudden change from exuberance on Rodney's face turned into a painful pinched look as he tapped away.

"Mckay?" John was more annoyed at being kept at suspense.

Rodney looked up, clutching his tablet anxiously trying to calm his agitated state down as a deep gulp was heard. That was no Goauld, Ori, Wraith or even Asgard warship.

"That Priva. She is probably Ancient. Given...given that the rest are not exactly free...test subjects and food and all..."

"WHAT, McKaayyy?" John tipped his head at Rodney.

"Explain." Woolsey said sternly as Ronon and Teyla looked at each other. It was a ridiculous preposition.

"That ship is Ancient...and very ancient...no that's not a pun..." Rodney flipped his tablet to display the schematics of a similar ship.

"They used it for intergalaxy travel. Before city ships like Atlantis ..."

"But, McKay, they left Earth using Atlantis." John interjected.

"It is a seed ship...or rather a modified variant but the designs are too similar. From the data I downloaded." Rodney tapped forcefully at his tablet showing the schematics of another flat triangular ship

"So anyone with an ancient gene...can run it but that does not make Priva Ancient." John countered.

"No. The technology predates ATA gene." Rodney quickly flipped the tablet to bring up another diagram, " it requires a more complex code than the ATA. And you cannot simply inject it. You need to ...uh...uh be Ancient or close to one."

"Todd found himself an Ancient?" Woolsey's thick eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Then we have bigger problems, " Teyla interrupted. "Alabaster told me in not so many words...she is willing to be Wraith." Teyla directed her gaze at Rodney, "using the human to Wraith retrovirus."

"Is there any way to make her an asset instead of a liability? An Ancient turned Wraith is a huge security concern. " Woolsey sat forward attentively now.

"I say we kill her." Ronon flipped his particle magnum nonchalantly.

Teyla shook her head at Ronon as Woolsey cut in," Whoa, no one is killing anyone yet if she is indeed Ancient."

"Kirk here, can work his charms on her." Rodney volunteered John.

"Wait now, Rodney, she called you friend while you were both yabbing in you oh so great Ancient. Better you since her English is far more limited than Todd's. Or Teyla since Teyla speaks a variant dialect."

"True. I call dibs on her first then." Rodney grinned at John happily. After all, she was a good looking human alien.

"The last time you got first dibs, was with a Wraith Queen who well...turned you Wraith..." John retorted.

"But she does not look..."

Woolsey got up to raise his hand to get their attention as Rodney grumbled. "Okay everyone...no one is calling dibs on anyone. Rodney and Teyla, next time...if you meet her...if Todd survives...BIG IF. You could try...establishing a working relationship..."

Teyla nodded.

"Oh and the ship. If the technology is indeed similar to seed ships, it comes with FTL drives not hyperdrives." Rodney started appearing serious again.

"FTL drives?" Woolsey looked questioningly at Rodney.

"Faster than light. Eliminates the need for hyperdrives. Interstellar, and possibly intergalactic." Rodney chirped, " that's why we need to try and find out. Whether it has an FTL drive or intergalactic drive. And if she is Ancient, I will put my bet on an FTL drive. The Lanteans would never ally with Wraiths, so she probably came from somewhere and Todd picked up her along the way. "

"Yes...Todd and his charms..." John narrowed his eyes as he huffed. Todd was up to something again. Always that little detail he forgot to mention which got everyone tangled into his devious schemes. John was willing to bet his whole month's salary on the young worshipper of Todd's. Was she really worth a diplomatic rescue and the risk of double crossing Todd? John was unsure. Questions needed to be answered and fast too. Intergalactic drives, FTL or not, were a threat to the security of Earth, not just Atlantis. Even if it was with an old ally. Especially with his sudden comeback.


	12. Resurgency

Resurgency

* * *

Author's note: Wraithiness...and apologies...real life calls plus moving irl.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

Shrill alarms were set off disproportionately throughout Just Fortune. Clevermen swarming around trying to make the patches to the battered corridors and burning consoles around the Hive. Some areas were sectioned off due to hull damage. Some peeped out at the window, realising that the other Hive was in no better shape. The attacking Hive ship was badly disabled. Some of the hull was blackened from the bolt blasts of Just Fortune, a large section of one ventral hyperdrive was now eaten away by weapons. Large plumes of greenish radioactive gas could be seen venting from the surviving escort cruiser. A huge yawning clunk could be heard. Veritus had redocked steadily on top of the ship.

Guide, Precision and Bonewhite waited patiently outside with a large contingent of drones. The docking doors opened and they entered Veritus cautiously only to see Origin of Fire tapping her foot impatiently across the corridor, in front of what looked like a wall. Their telepathic senses detected a few Wraiths within the proximity but not of their Hive.

_**The prisoners are disarmed. **_She waved her hand at a camouflaged console and the holographic wall disappeared, revealing a large holding cell with an invisible barrier. Ten Wraith commanders were in a heap, dazed and confused in their prison.

_**Uh uh. **_She put her arm across Guide's chest to prevent him from venturing closer to inspect the captive Wraiths. _**The forcefields stun. That is why they are in a mess. **_

_**I thought that you missed my touch. **_Guide stood back with a mischievious grin showing his teeth as Bonewhite rolled his eyes at Guide's corny but flirtatious remarks.

Origin of Fire came seductively close towards Guide and pouted salaciously, looking deep into his golden eyes then sweeping her eyes downwards. Guide was sorely tempted to throw her up the wall and bite her neck. The call of the Wild was starting to rage within him, she was a temptress who could fan his heated desires.

"Umm...naaaaah," she waved her hand dismissively as she stepped back, breaking the tensed spell she weaved over his yearning snorted and choked back a laugh. Amusement was now written all over Bonewhite's face. Guide's stoic but excruciatingly pained expression could only mean one thing...he never got as near as he would like. As far as her bed was concerned. She had kept him at bay. Never allowing him to release his tension or satisfy his primal cravings. And it was showing.

An agitated snarl from one of the captive Wraiths caught their attention. _**Release me now or you will pay. **_

_**How about ...No. **_Origin of Fire came dangerously close to the unseen forcefield.

_**You will pay, human and I will enjoy feeding on you...as for that human loving Wraith... **_He spat at Guide disgustedly. He lunged to breach the barrier but was thrown back by a sudden bluish stun wave that emanated from the invisible bars which kept him captive.

_**Young ones ...always so eager.**_ Origin of Fire laughed demurely, bemused at the unconscious Wraith as his fellow companions shoved him off to the side.

_**Too much Steelflower infamy, Guide.**_ She smirked in a show of mirth while her mind reproached him privately, careful not to humiliate him further in front of Bonewhite or Precision. It was a censure Guide deserved. He gambled for the high stakes without realising the long term consequences. High risk, high gains. Guide could only stay silent as she kept with the decorum accorded to his status as a leading Alpha Wraith.

Another Wraith Commander stood up proudly behind the barrier. _**What do you want with us? We will not surrender. Death before dishonor. **_

Origin of Fire frivolously waved a few self destruct bracelets with utter disdain which she took from her pocket as she laughed at the archaic ways the young Wraith was trying to adopt. Give no quarter and ask for none. Over the tiresome thousands of years, she have learnt from her constant reflections that it was not the only way as her once youthful self once believed. Once a long time ago, she would not have bothered to take captives. Or gone to such trouble.

_**Yes. Death before dishonor. Have you noticed that most of the senior Hive Wraith Commanders are so old including that of your fleet? Because they do not beg for death like you. Imbecile. **_

He continued, his confidence a little shattered. _**Well, they will not surrender to those who are led by a human. Not under our Queen. **_

That statement immediately earnt him a chorus of loud intimidating growls from Guide, Bonewhite and Precision as Origin of Fire contemplated the hilarity of the situation. It gave her great pleasure and delight to inculcate in young Wraiths a lesson about how appearances could be deceiving. The long gone tradition of past could be exercised with utter ruthlessness. Especially on how to respect an old Wraith Queen of the Great Armada. Some old world ways still worked on new world Wraiths.

Her mind released the barrier and she walked through casually, arms behind her back. A sadistic malice was radiating from her being as Guide swiftly moved out of her way. Straight and regal towards that particular Wraith. The drones immediately directed their stunners at the captive Wraiths as soon as Guide realised the forcefields were down. A demonstration had to be given. A show of ruthlessness was necessary in their warlike ways.

_Kneel._ The Wraith struggled but fell on his knees. His fingers started unfastening his uniform, as his face grimaced at the unwillingness of his strong determined spirit. His mind tried to counterattack but Origin of Fire's mind overwhelmed his mind making it surrender to her will, wholely in submission. He was now a puppet in her hands as her mind coerced him to reveal his chest. Much to the chagrin of his companions who realised that an actrocity was going to take place.

"Steelflower could do that, and that's a human with a spliced up gene. No amount of mind control will..."

He trailed off as the back of her feeding hand slide over his smooth chest and whispered, "Can Steelflower do this..."

He blinked and as fast as lighting, her feeding hand clamped on as he writhed in pain, shouting in agony to the horror of the eight other conscious Wraiths. Their eyes trained on him in absolute reticence as he started shrinking slowly until badly emaciated almost close to the brink. The flow reversed as his face contorted in pleasure, his body started plumping up and she removed her feeding hand, deliberately leaving him with her mark. He awkwardly dropped sideways, his body in a slow dance of ecstasy, his hands waving about gracefully as though swimming in an imaginary sea of bliss. His mind in rapture.

_I am existed before your grand sire was even birthed. _Her mind whispered softly to her bewildered captives._ Deliver a message to your Queen. The one of Fires returned. The one who led the Second Wave in the Great War. _

* * *

Alabaster lightly brushed Ember's hands for a reaction. The glum looking cleverman remained silent while the leaving well groomed Wraiths contrasted his downcasted mood with happiness. Alabaster sensed his unspoken unwillingness at the selections for her inner quarters. An honor which made most Wraiths joyful. Even Bonewhite had his long silvery pale hair carefully combed neatly and tied back had a cheerful glow despite his constant solemn facial expression. Alabaster understood that Guide wanted to shift Ember out of the equation which involved Origin of Fire but the blatant disregard of Ember's feelings annoyed her.

_**I sense an unwillingness. You have to choose your loyalties...wisely.**_ Alabaster hinted carefully to him.

Her eyes lingered on his form as her mental touch caressed his mind. Good looking and intelligent. He had every right to be more than just a mere crew member. Ember was still in a dejected state despite his attempt to shield his mind. She enjoyed his company and conversations but his loyalty has always been stronger to Guide. Due to the unforseen circumstances of survival, Ember had unfortunately formed a close attachment to one he had seen as his saviour. Very much like Guide with Shepperd. The only untoward problem was that his saviour, unlike Shepperd, was a female Wraith Queen.

_**I shall do as my Queen wishes. **_

_**Tell me, do you wish another as Queen. **_

Ember remained quiet. It was a provocative question. A precarious fall from grace awaited him if his answer was unfavorable. Worse, it could get Origin of Fire into dire trouble with his Hive. His sense of duty was divided from his inner desires. He truly could not answer. Torn asunder between two Queens. His longing was for the other yet his intelligence screamt for Alabaster.

_**Origin of Fire? **_Alabaster took a slow turn around him strongly prompting him to answer. Her dress sweeping the floor gracefully along the curling mists. The non verbal answer was clearer. His head lowered further and shoulders instantaneously slumped in defeat. Her guess was correct.

_**I am not willing to tear one from what he truly desires. **_

Ember closed his fluttering eyes in anticipation of a denouncement at his unsavory feelings, waiting for a critical blow which did not come. Alabaster was thinking of a secondary plan, one which have to be carried out without the knowledge of Guide. She rather rule by respect than fear. The stagnating thought of forcing her company on an unwilling Ember left her with a bitter distaste and twinge of envy.

Ember slowly opened his eyes, peeking out in anticipation of danger. The meeting room was empty except for the constant swirling mists around his feet. Alabaster had left without a warning. A sense of relief overcame him. Displeasure could be dealt with later when one could survive the Queen's interrogation.

* * *

_A skull of a fiery inferno roared before him, dancing in its two sockets were the cores of massive brilliant bright flames_. _His mind crumbled in awe and surrender to her incredibly energetic presence. Origin of Fire in her true mind form revealed its magnificent potency. Images of past and the present flew past in his willingness to share...then it stopped at one image. One he could not catch. The ravage fires which was her form slowly weaving into her physical form. _

_**Why stop? **_Ember asked pleadingly as his hands trembled from the breath taking experience. The magic of her searing presence was shattered too suddenly , pulling away tauntingly from his mind grasp. He wanted more. Origin of Fire's brown eyes reflected an abyssmal despair as she studied his golden eyes. Had he disappointed her in some way...Ember slouched into a sluggish self reproach as he wondered what wrong he had done to deserve the brief glance she gave him.

Origin of Fire got up slowly from her cross legged position. Graceful was she and every moment she made took his breath away. A troubled face accompanied her sudden cooling demeanor. Ember was too young, too easily ravaged by her mind fires. _**Ember. What you want is dangerous. **_

_**Why...**_ A feeling of despondency and anguish filled Ember like the tidal waves of a stormy sea and washed over his miserable gaze he threw at her. Innocence...the young Wraith knew not what he asked for. He took the risk of incurring both Guide's and Alabaster's wrath for her. She ,whom his thoughts were constantly about, afloat like clouds on the blue skies. Luckless was he with Queens of his choice, prone to terrible mistakes. Even on the former Queen's Hive, Ember was often ignored for his youth. Even though he ventured into it by his own volition to try his luck. She barely survived for long after and his Hive degenerated in position. A Queenless Hive. Despised by the others.

She pondered at the images she glimpsed. That Night Queen who drove Guide's fleet away... the genetic memories within Ember had hinted her of the dark reality which was kept hidden from her so long. the truth still eluded her but the present information deeply disturbed her. Ember was distantly related to Light Wind. Not her descendant. Several generations apart but the resemblance stuck on stubbornly through the genes. She finally understood why he was spared by the other Ascended entity of the planet in deference to her mother.

In the final critical moments of the crash, they recognised the relation to her Consort and left Ember for her to decide his final fate. Awakened early by her Ascended mother, she had to attend to a severely injured Ember with half her life stores drained.

It was like a call for bonding always occurred amongst those of Gryphon lineage. Light Wind had the same behaviour as Ember, seeking to bond in mind. By transferring her lifeforce to Ember when he was desperately holding to the final thin shred of life, she had inadvertently made the same mistake with him as she did with Light Wind when he was also a young cleverman. It was an endearing trait of young Gryphon Wraiths to be bonded to those who saved them. An insane but useful trait.

A choice laid before her. Claim Ember as hers from Alabaster and in doing so, drive Ember into the path of an extremely ruthless power hungry Guide. Or refuse Ember but the after effects would be terrible. Light Wind was driven to a point of near insanity when Dark Waters claimed her away from her grasp. She had seen it before. No Queen desires a Wraith who thinks of another. Two inevitable paths of destruction laid ahead for him.

She slowly walked out of her chambers through the port holes of her ship, deliberating the noxious dilemma placed before her. Her luminous red dress swept the mists on the floor aside. The irridescent array of reddish shades on her dress flickered like a burning fire as the slightest movements changed the angles of its dazzling illumination on each fold and wrinkle. Her eyes followed the passing glittering dot in the darkness. Dead stars. All of those which shone the brightest. Long dead for a million years. Their intense illusionary energy still emanated strongly , deceiving many a primitive mortal who thought them divine beings. _Dead like those who followed her loyally to their doom. Light Wind. Dark Waters...gone but how?_

The shadow of Ember slowly crept up on her. Alert to the slightest movement, for a Wraith Queen can never be caught off guard, she turned around in time only to see him drop to his knees in ernest with pleading eyes, his uniform still undone with her feeding mark still faintly visible on his chest. Temptation was great as her feeding hand stretched unconsciously yawning.

_**Do not make me... **_She returned her glance with great reluctance to the great void, as Ember clasped her feeding hand gently on his mildly quivering chest, mutely nudging her to continue.

Long had she gone without companionship. Yet she knew that by choosing her, Ember was signing up for an uncertain future. Twisted as her predatory mind was from her protracted lonely pointless existence, a semblance of sanity still lingered on towards him. _He who looked like Light Wind_. Inside, the unsympathetic primeval whispers of her inner Wraith were beckoning with sinister possessiveness. An attribute of a Wraith Queen to own and rule. _Take him_. Her consciousness struggled to silence them but they morphed into thunderous pounding..._Take him. OWN HIM. _The innate Wraith Queen was starting to stretch its claws , awakening from the deep slumber which she deliberately imposed for those long millenia.

With lightning speed, her feeding hand smacked onto Ember's chest more savagely than the previous instance. She proceeded to drag out every inch of his lifeforce from the inch of his being, savoring the bittersweet Wraith lifeforce by ravaging his mind brutally until the familiar border between his mortality and death was reached at the very inch of severance...yet not a sound or a whimper exited from the young submissive Wraith. His long silvery hair fell back limp in a mess as his face contorted torturously with his gritted teeth. Pleasure and pain twinned. His full weight now hinged on her powerful feeding mandibles which tore into his flesh, held on by the insatiable suction of Wraith hunger. He is a willing soldier to die for her cause unquestioningly. One her primal instincts could not deny.

A devilish glimmer of the reddish flames flashed in her eyes as she bared her teeth with intermingled hesitation and satisfaction at his voluntary sacrifice. Her searing mind presence surrounded his of burning coals, fanning the merging of both flaming minds, branding Ember mentally and sealing him into the embrace of the ethereal flames which soared towards the core of his mind. A series of euphoria basked over his being as a soft yellowish glow radiated from her hand flowing into his chest. His lips parted slightly in delight as her off hand ran a finger slowly across teasingly . His eyes were closed as though in a dream state. She could hear his heart beating in synchronous rhythm regulating the release of her enzyme which coursed through his dark veins bringing pleasurable warmth to his entire limp body. And she released the enchantment by pulling her feeding hand off, only to see him tumble back disconcertingly on to the welcoming misty tendrils of Veritus's corridors.

She hovered over his now entranced state and stroke his chin. His placid eyes were now glazed over and his arms were weakly flailing in attempt to reach her as she inspected his body's regeneration of her mark with a wry smile. More of her lifestores were given to his physiological functions to melt the scar away. Returned far more than she took or liked. She moved away deftly from the oncoming embrace he desperately desired and turned her back on him. _Too weak. Had she hesitated for a moment, he would be dead. A visible difference from Light Wind's strength. _Ember grasped hopelessly at the ends of her dress, as the ends slipped smoothly like grains of sand through his hand. A snarl at failure to retain her as he squinted through the haziness, only to see her sole figure enter her chambers behind closing doors.

The mind bonding affair had to be clandestine. Next was for her to dispel any threat Ember represented to the paranoia of an ego-centric Guide. His expertise with Lantean and Wraith technology could be an excuse to pry him from Guide. Her mind was now calculating the finite possibilities of each strategic turn. Guide had to be given an incentive.

* * *

Farseer and Blackiron listened closely to Whirwind's excited description of Guide's newly added Queen on their Hive, Proud Journey. A few of the Wraiths were in the games room playing their usual routine dice game. Some stayed around to listen to the latest news.

_**You saw her feed on a human during the last hunt? Are you sure that it is not one of Guide's games...like Steelflower?**_ Farseer frowned as he threw the two dices. _**Doubles**_.

Blackiron smirked as he gingerly picked up the dices and shook it within his palm for his lucky throw. _**Apparently a hybrid created by the Lanteans just before the Great war started. They intended her for some purpose as we all know how the modus operandi. Backfired on them badly when she took the side of the Wraith. **_

_**You lost again.**_ Farseer curled his lips upwards in delight as the dices tumbled on the table. _**How do you know that she is a hybrid and not some spliced up human...or that human turned Wraith? **_

_**The Old One told me once on Death's Hive. If legends were true, she was the ultimate experiment. The final stage of what we should have been. Created far away from Emege. **_Displeasure on Blackiron's face was evident at his loss as the next Wraith took his turn.

The Old One told any Wraith who cared to listen about their beginnings when they were all under the command of Queen Death. There were some still resistant to the acceptance of Old One's tale about their beginnings and pointed out that it was a manipulated story to push Queen Death into a war with the Atlantean humans. Just like letting Queen Death claim the mantle of Coldamber. _Delusions of one who have lived too long_, as the Wraiths called it.

Farseer rubbed his chin as he flicked his beard , carefully recalling what he learnt on Death's Hive. He certainly avoided the Old One as much as he could for some reason. The Old One was bad news for being the first of his kind. _**And did Old One mentioned how he knew?**_

_**They met others like them and I extracted a copy of his records. Apparently there were facilities scattered. Even secret colonies at the edges. It was not one odd Lantean scientist which had the crazy idea. It was three or four groups. One was successful with a certain hushed up template. But he did mention something... **_Blackiron growled suddenly,concentrating more intensely on the game, as Whitesand threw a triple. A large margin to win. He crunched his face in frustration as he tailed behind five Wraiths in the game.

_**What was it? **_Farseer and the other Wraith Commanders now paid close attention to Blackiron.

_**That her other half is not the humans we were supposedly descended from. Or even Lantean. She just looks like them. Even Ember confirmed it. She is very different from Steelflower. Think about this. Queen Death only had genetic memories, this one has MET Queen Coldamber. **_Blackiron heaved a sigh at the distractions of the Wraiths' telepathic murmur. It was much too hard to follow the game as questions flooding into a large blur about the mysterious Queen.

_**Her mind presence is extremely powerful, your mind can feel the searing heats when you are near her. Queen Death would have paled far in comparison. And that Night Queen who chased us out...no match. Plus those battles and that strange ship of hers **_Whirwind quipped in quickly to the sudden atmosphere of awe in the games room.

The other Wraiths were now murmuring amongst themselves. They had seen her ship in action twice. Small it may be but its weapons were deadly. It has been a while since they saw a Wraith Queen in direct first line combat. Most of the time, cruiser commanders were sent out to engage first. And _die_ first.

_**A true War Queen then. **_Farseer sat up straight as his fingers smoothed his beard.

If all said were true, then their fleet stood to gain. For once, Guide found a treasure but made no mention of it. Standard operating structure of Guide again. Always neglecting to mention a few important details. One cruiser was the first defection to her. Score one to the several out there. The battered enemy Hive had refused but allowed to return unpursued and unharmed.

Blackiron nodded. _**Yes. And it is to our benefit that Guide, Ember and her will be coming over. Just Fortune will be ran by Guide's daughter. The inner chamber selections went well. **_

_**The Queen's chambers... **_Farseer thought longingly of Wind. It has been a while since the chambers were occupied. The Throne was left unseated that drones had to occasionally clean it.

_**Ember mentioned that she wants to stay on her ship. However the Throne will have to be occupied by her when there are matters of the Hive. **_Blackiron relayed the message cautiously to Farseer, unsure of his reaction.

_**Fine. Then we have a lot of work to do before she arrives. And does she do that damn tradition like Queen Death? **_Farseer summoned two drones who clambered clumsily over. Proud Journey had to be readied for its new Queen.

_**Apparently not. Ember pointed out that her mind is too strong. And Whirwind confirmed it. **_

* * *

Origin of Fire took her first step into Proud Journey from the docking port, accompanied by Guide, Ember, Sacrilege the newly defected Cruiser Commander, and two drones. Her hand caressed its wall as though listening to the secrets beneath humming of the Hive ship. Not like Ascension, her Hive ship. Proud Journey was too big and too clumsy. Nevertheless, it functioned within acceptable limits.

Ahead of her, rows of Wraiths and their drones. Heading towards her was Farseer and the Senior Wraith Commanders. She tilted her head at their approach studying their expressions for any hint of possible resistance or the slightest dissent. Her personal shield, a pale white stone with its mysterious inscriptions was held by the pinchers of two black metallic crafted Iratus which graced neck. Ready for activation at a single thought. A trait in her never to let down her guard. Especially in front of others. Something she had learnt when she was young.

_**Welcome to Proud Journey.**_ Farseer and the leading senior Wraith Commanders bowed respectly to her in a rehearsed uniformity. _Proud Journey...clumsy yet proud... can it really make the journey with her in it. _Her silent eyes examined the interior of the Hive ship.

Guide politely cleared his throat as his mind whispered privately to hers. _**Perhaps we could do the inspections later. **_

_**I can inspect whenever and however I wish. This...this...Hive...how it survives a battle is a miracle...it has been crudely patched and poorly maintained. The crew looks demoralised to the point of... **_Her mind flared at his interference as her eyes continued poring over its interior to the visible discomfit of Farseer and the other Wraiths. Guide could only quietly hang his head as she exerted her Queenly rights.

Proud Journey is in a bad shape. Poor health. The Hive ship was practically half dead. It moaned piteously about its pathetic condition to her. Sickly from the previous bashings it took. If well, it had hundreds of thousands cycles into use but at the rate...Veritus could take it out.

She continued moving through the ship. Her hands touching the organic walls, her head close to it like she was trying to listen for something as the other Wraiths swiftly made way for her. This Queen, as they observed, was not only human looking but she was more interested in the ship than her Throne which awaited her. Her fingers furiously tapped into the console as Farseer and Guide looked at each other, mystified at her actions.

_**Farseer. Dismiss the men. Only the Master of Biologicals, your best engineer and you stay on together with Guide and Ember.**_ She turned around to face him squarely and he caught a glimpse of an anger flashing across her eyes. Her demeanor was extremely controlled but his mind could detect the flames of fury soaring. Unlike most Wraith Queens, this one was attuned with the inner workings of a Hive ship like a cleverman.

_**This ship is in an utter mess and it has been ignored for a while. And we are going to have a discussion about the state of this ship because right now...this death trap is unfit for a Queen. **_

* * *

Another organic component flew out of the laboratory and smashed unceremoniously onto Guide's recently cleaned black leather boots. What remained of a transistor was slimey putrid looking organic lumps now populated his once shiny boots He growled in a very low tone and rolled his eyes. The past few days were a test of patience. The culprit could not be reprimanded as he could hear her tantrums being thrown about relentlessly.

_**YOU CALL THIS A ... A ... SUBCORPERIAN TRANSISTOR? WE COULD USE THE COCOON SILKS THEN. DON'T NEED TO MAKE THIS... WHY not just throw in an Iratus to regulate the output? **_

Origin of Fire was holding a lengthened transistor between her thumb and index finger with a very pronounced state of disdain on her snarling face. There was a certain regal grace even to how she snarled as Guide noticed. Her cowering audience were a group of three young and extremely terrified clevermen. She was about to aim for another throw when she caught the sight of a now cautious Guide.

_**Inspect this.**_ She ordered Guide who had little choice but to obey. She chucked it, with great aplomb and disgust, on his hand as he held it out.

He took it and threw a deadly look at the trembling clevermen. They were mentally tortured for days by her need for perfection and he was trying to avoid joining their group. Ember was in charge of fixing the ventral side of the ship but did not escape her tedious scrutiny. Ember was not spared much to Guide's gratification. Ember had looked especially wretched as he tried to match to her perfectionist demands. Farseer and Blackiron were in hiding at present. _Damn cunning Wraiths_.

He squinted through the dull reddish bio-imager as the interface started churning the required automated computations to compare the finished product with the necessary standards. He looked up again and magnified the image of the transistor carefully. It was off by a few microunits. _Unacceptable by any means_. His ridgebrow furrowed deeper as she tapped her boot impatiently. Her rage was justified but there were many reasons why they kept Wraith Queens out of a laboratory. The mess on his boots added another reason.

_**Give me another one. **_Guide gestured to the three clevermen who were trying to squeeze themselves into the corner of the laboratory, hoping to make themselves almost invisible from both of their sight.

A hesitant cleverman passed him another transistor timidly. Guide repeated the steps again. Same results. He got up and walked towards the seeding capacitor units where they were grown. Something was indeed wrong with the transistors. He tapped at the monitoring unit to the aghast looks on the clevermen's faces. A loud crack was heard and a deluge of foul smelling biosurfactant came pouring out freely on his boots and uniform, much to the chagrin of Guide.

_**Told you this ship is a mess.**_ Origin of Fire folded her arms smugly, smiling mischieviously to a loudly snarling and extremely chafed Guide with the bemused triumphant_ I-told-you-so _look.

_**It cannot even produce a simple component correctly.**_

In Guide's mind, this added another reason to his list on why Wraith Queens ought to be banned from any laboratory. Especially one who acted like a worshipper driver. With the fact that she was older than him, she started to behave more like a Wraith Queen in charge of a Hive which was meant to be his. Her former subservient nature was slowly collapsing into a resurgence of power shifting. Guide was not at all pleased. His idea was backfiring again.


	13. Veritus

Veritus

* * *

Author's note: Ancient is similar to Latin. Veritus is a past participle of _vereor_ which means I revere/I have respect for/I dread. Not Veritas which means truth. If we do a slight linguistic twist [there is no stable structure unlike Tolkien elvish], it will mean dread or horror in Ancient language. It took long to publish because the original draft was rather...lame.

Disclaimer: the Stargate franchise and aliens that they created are the property of MGM. This is just a fictional story made out of fun and has no profit or commercial value derived from it.

* * *

The last of senior Wraith Commanders, Blackiron, trailed into the Throne room with Ember hauling a small trunk in his arms. Farseer and Guide had a irrefutable look of relief on their faces as they watched Origin of Fire on the Throne, inspecting the details provided by the presented data tablet. For the past twenty cycles, Proud Journey had over a hundred modifications made to her. Wraith blades and clevermen were slaved tirelessly, pushed beyond their limits without rest. There were more components torned and broken than what was actually not damaged. The most difficult was core systems integration. It was a clear indicator the she wanted a full battle ready status.

Her twinkling eyes looked up at the silent gathering of Wraiths before her as she graciously passed Guide the data tablet. _**Very well, we can now go fo second stage modifications.**_

_**Second stage modifications? **_Alarm bells started going off in Guide's mind. He was caught off guard, unaware of her intentions.

Farseer threw Guide a searching glance for a private answer which Guide could not dispense. _**What modifications?**_

Origin tilted her chin at Ember who brought forth the small trunk towards the Throne. Blackiron followed behind with his part to play. She rose from her Throne gracefully and flipped the lid on the trunk revealing five odd shaped crystals. Guide studied them with great suspicion of what they were. They looked like the coveted zero point modules but the structure was not familiar. He had seen them during her repairs of Veritus and mistaken them for some crystal control module.

"Lacuna fabrica?" Guide asked with a growing curiousity, using the old Lantean description for those prizeless energy sources.

Origin of Fire corrected him as she held one up in front of the fascinated congregation to inspect the angles, "_Nullis unta fabricius." _Zero point modules or in direct translation 'fabricated from nothing'. Her mother's people named it so. Instead of the usually fashioned yellowish geometric style of the Ancients, the crystalline form was clearer with a reddish glint.

_**One provides a sixth of power from the Lantean energy module. That way, the ship will be more controlled in its growth. Minor modifications to two of the crystalline powered engines should be sufficient. That leaves the usual six to function as usual.**_

She paused dramatically. Her message must be poignant enough for them to understand and accept without any marginal resistance to change in technology out of their comfort zone which she sensed. Healthy purrs long absent from Proud Journey were now restored as the Hive ship rumbled softly as though in approval of its new Queen. Making them slave endlessly had its hidden purpose and unravelling that purpose created a lift in spirits of the once demoralised Wraiths.

_**If you want an edge...over the rest.**_ With that, she delivered the overwhelming push which swept all present to succumb in expected awe. A growing telepathic discussion strengthened her position. Guide himself looked pleased but wary of her proposal. A large weakness in any Hive ship were the lack of power outputs to make it a formidable self reliant armada.

* * *

A smaller Hive ship with its two dragged escorts had earlier hopped out of the bluish greenish tinged hyperspace window. Worn and tired looking, all three came to a slowing stop broadcasting the arrival of young Waterlight. That made three more defections to Guide's small group of straggling Wraith misfit fleet. The young Queen Waterlight and her Consort, Bronze.

Guide had no patience for _young juvenile brash imputent_ Wraiths, nor did he disguise his rancorous scorn for the youthful inexperience they brought to the fleet. Trying not to laugh at the creativity of his conveyed telepathic message, both Alabaster and Origin of Fire could only smile as occasional bestial growls of protest escaped from the highly indignant Guide.

Bonewhite did little more but snarl in a seemingly hidden approval of Guide's unflattering description. Both old male Wraiths had determined that babysitting the immature fleet of Waterlight was a likely result. One which they could not prevent. The question was whether the chore rested on Guide or him.

_**We were young once, Guide. **__**Made foolish mistakes and paid painfully for them. **_Origin ran her finger playfully on his leather sleeve with mirth shining in her eyes, in a partial effort to calm him down.

Guide narrowed his golden eyes at the door, glaring at an imagined foe. _**We were nowhere that foolish...unlike them. Wait until you meet them. **_

_**Same foolishness which drove them here. **_She countered quite nonchalantly. Foolish Wraiths made excellent loyal followers and if necessary, fodder. _If they can follow orders_. To her, the more Wraiths the merrier. Numbers will count for something and can never hurt. And if unexpectedly it hurts, elimination was a clear cut solution. Guide needed a dagger, Origin of Fire did not.

Alabaster had kept her thoughts carefully hidden in the meeting room where they waited for Waterlight's retinue to arrive. Waterlight was young. Bronze was brash. Guide was correct. Those two made the perfect recipe for disaster with their naive lack of worldliness. Had Waterlight's sire, Thorn, been alive...perhaps the circumstances would have been different due to his age and experience.

The door burst open to a flustered yet excited looking Waterlight. Bronze was tailing behind with two other Wraith Commanders and a small train of drones. Alabaster rose up to greet her, only to be ambushed by a jump for embrace. Origin of Fire coughed softly to hint at the lack of decorum shown by young Waterlight.

_**I thought that you would never return.**_ Waterlight ignored Origin of Fire as she took Alabaster in arm indicating a plausible turn around the room. Origin of Fire kept her quietude around as Guide controlled his facial expression to the best of his capabilities. His slightly showing razor sharp teeth were however gritting torturously as the eyes of both him and Bonewhite trained on Waterlight's audacious behaviour.

Origin of Fire sat calmly watching the two Wraith Queens in a deep discussion, tapping her dark laquered nails on the table patiently. Their minds were shielded. Any move to enforce her presence will likely be met with resistance. Young Waterlight threw a curious glance at her as Alabaster whispered something into her ear. Bronze kept his gaze lowered and silence submissively amidst the older male Wraiths, aware that a few boots would be happily shoved in his intimates, with the obvious hint from the scowling faces of Bonewhite and Guide. They barely tolerated him.

_**So you are not like Steelflower? **_Waterlight finally approached her, in a brazen manner.

Origin of Fire rose up in ire to meet the gaze of the young Waterlight. _**No. I am not.**_

There was one thing she could not tolerate, it was being spoken down to. Her eyes flashed a fiery red glow which made Waterlight retreat slightly behind the protective arms of Alabaster.

_**You just look...different.**_ A visible gulp could be seen in the slightly intimidated Waterlight.

Origin of Fire glided contemptously towards Waterlight. _**I am different.**_

To Alabaster's dismay, Waterlight immediately jumped pre-emptively at what she wrongly perceived as a likely attack. She defiantly launched a telepathic probe into Origin of Fire. A challenge had commenced. Overconfident of her abilities, Waterlight was caught unawares. What she mistook as an absence of mental strength was actually a deceptive mind shield by Origin of Fire. One which she never encountered.

_A skull of fiery flames suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Waterlight's mind. Full of vivacious malice and a note of ambivalence. Different from the depressive tones of sadness which radiated across earlier. It seemingly roared as a large mouthful of an angry blaze formed. _

Waterlight fell back, gripping her head in agony as Alabaster covered her mouth, aghast at the horror. _**Know what I am in my true form.**_

The chastening mind blaze was nearly incinerating away the edges of the young Wraith's mind, searing away any doubt that Origin of Fire was anything but a mere human. Subjected to the grueling torture of the mind fires, Waterlight bared her teeth in the unbearable burning as she stumbled backwards from the advancing Origin of Fire. The nearer Origin of Fire was, the more intense the spasms were in her brain.

_**Stop. Stop. Stop. We are allies here.**_ Alabaster tried to soothed the enraged Origin of Fire who appeared deliberate to lash her pent up anger at the juvenile Waterlight. Any wrong move may result in chaos. Origin of Fire was out of control. Bronze and the younger Wraiths tried to rush in only to be thrown back by some unseen force. Guide and the rest bore witness to the disciplinary spectacle. They felt the sheer raw molten torment of a very different entity. No Wraith Queen they have ever met possessed such power or strength.

_**Young petulant Queens have to be careful with how they approach their elders. **_

_The incandescent skull of fires started growing into a unstoppable raging inferno as it acknowledged his message. Then the physical form which was Origin of Fire stepped through it as though it was a mere hologram in the mind of Waterlight. _

Waterlight collapsed to the ground like a pack of cards. _Weak. She can barely fight a young Queen like Death but she sought to challenge my authority. _Origin of Fire_ s_tood over Waterlight with an icy glare.

Without warning,Bronze ran fearlessly towards Origin of Fire in an attempt to protect his paramour. Only to have her swing around to grab him by his throat and slamming his body onto the nearest wall, her face close to his in sheer derision. _**Know your place, young Consort. Young. Brash. Stupid. Only gets you killed. **_

She released her hold as he slided down to the mists floating idly from the floor, the bloodied marks where her finger armor dug in was slowly regenerating. There were streaks of drying blood on Bronze's neck. Guide signalled two lumbering drones to help the flapping hapless coughing Bronze. Secretly, he pitied the foolish Bronze for rushing into a fight between two Wraith Queens. _Daring but an imbecile nonetheless._

The dark foreboding feeling of doom seem to emanate from her innately. Death lingered around her like a vine wrapped around its foundation. She had no hesitation in killing. Brought up by one of the first Wraiths, A human form Wraith with highly artificial near ascension abilities. The intended ultimate predator, the former experiment known as Miriya, was deemed a failure by her creators. _Time_. Their biggest failing was not waiting for her abilities to blossom into its rightful peak. To Guide, Origin of Fire was an ultimate enigma. Almost like the Asurans. As though she was created as a weapon against something deadlier than the Wraiths. _But what? _Guide recoiled at the alarm.

_**My Queen. Perhaps you should not waste your time on them. **_Guide asked her privately in the most diplomatic way before a carnage broke out. Alabaster may be in the next line of fire.

A matter of waiting, as she paused to observe the mortified Wraiths. Origin of Fire in her full show of power indicated a Queen in a bad mood from experience. _Even with Snow_.

_**Very well. **_ The way she precariously presented herself was a warning to a now very uneasy Guide. Much to their relief, she walked out of the meeting room.

Alabaster slowly sat on a chair and inhaled deeply as she glanced at the still unconscious Waterlight. _**Guide, I hope that you know what you are doing. **_

_**Our immediate goal is to wrest our old territories from that Queen. She has the strength to challenge her.**_

_**Yes but what happens after? She is a peril. Even I cannot match her in strength. Just look at what she did! **_Alabaster massaged her temples as she deliberated over a conumdrum.

_**Perhaps...I should...**_

_**Guide, I respect you as my sire but with all due respect, your ideas tend to backfire badly. We don't know her well. In fact, we are still unaware of what she is truly capable of. At first, she was docile. Pleasant even But look...now **_Alabaster pointed at Waterlight as an example, in exasperation.

* * *

Sitting alone in the intricately carved control chair of Veritus, her long waist length dark hair cascaded down on its leathery shoulders as she leaned back and shut her eyes. Queens, she had survived several in her time. Even petulant ones. In the surreal darkness of her view screen, luminous dots scattered all over in its endless drift. _Lost_._ So Lost_. The fires in her mind flickered softly. _One birthed from Fires. Neither here nor there. _

Her manicured hands ran over the immaculately restored mahogany-like arms with its delicately inscribed edges until they reached the curving ends where round spherical knobs with the Fire symbols of her mother's people. A soft firey glow emanated in both to acknowledge her presence. Long had the Ori not spoken to her about their secrets. Long was she away from her mother's planet. Veritus was all she had. Her only sole physical possession to remind her of a legacy she held in half.

_~Veritus. Where all hope is dead. You were never meant to exist. Never meant to be us. Taker of Life. To take but never to give.~ The sacred Fires of her mother flickered towards her sorrowfully. _

_~But for a small spark of humanity , your creation was for destruction.~_

_"Destruction of the Lanteans." Origin of Fire spat._

_~ No. The Lanteans made you for the destruction of us. ~ _

_"The living ones were all gone when I was birthed. You, mother, were the last of your kind."_

_~ No. You were created to destroy us on another plane of existence but it never came to fruition. The Wraith immortality in you made it exceedingly hard. The gifts you now possess is a paradox in itself. Near ascended but never to ascend.~_

_Origin of Fire shook her head vigorously and cried, "it cannot be..."_

_~Never trust the Ori. Kindred or not, they interfere and you are the perfect vehicle. But learn what you can from them. It will prove useful...~ Her mother's form now slowly faded into the thin cold air._

_"Wait..." Her hands grasped desperately for her mother but her fingers only passed through the translucent Fires._

_~ Follow the dreams...your destiny awaits...~ With that, her mother was gone again, to another realm as she always did. A realm forbidden to Origin of Fire, due to the Wraith within. __Veritus was the old term her mother's people used to describe an unspeakable horror where hopelessness only dwell. Veritus was looking back at her in the reflection. Never to grow old. Biologically immortal. To see all those she treasured die before her. To feel the never ending affliction of loss. To be alone. To know veritus was to suffer._

Compelled by her mother's advice and convinced through a repetitive dream she had during her long hibernation. She had ventured into a large archaic hangar within one of the caverns of the Syphera Mountains as the humans called it. A mind map borne out of her genetic knowledge,stored hidden within her vast code of life. A sight of rapid change greeted her when she awoke again from hibernation. Forests now turned to land full of crops. Jungles turned into fields for the humans to farm their herd animals. Temples were built in the honor of sacred fires and the crowds were seduced by her presence. Towns of wooden structures were now established where primitive mud huts once stood.

On her journey there, the infrastructure of her worshipping humans made the paths easier for her to access the 'Abode of the Gods', a legend amongst the simple folk people. The holographic defences of the worn out stronghold were powered by their planet's lonely sun and in part several large chambers of back up energy storage pods which were recharged every three hundred cycles. The 'Abode of the Gods' only emerged in its shining glory to recharge, creating a dazzling light show for the clueless inhabitants who only watch and bow in adoration of the divine marvel. One of the mountain ranges was not a true mountain but the hangar itself. It was built to last for several millenia, a malfunction of the defence system could trigger a self destruct to prevent others from access . Only her genetic code could access it. The entrance detected her presence and lowered its holographic side to reveal a large door. How she found it, mystified her but it was as though she had been there before. An ancestral memory emerged from its deep sleep and awakened in her.

Within the antiquated crumbling fleet, Veritus caught her eye with its near intact obsidian built. These were the first ships which came from a distant intergalactic journey which brought her mother's people to this galaxy from _Altera_. The Ori were their close kine. In their blabbering of their beliefs which she cared not for, they flooded her with a vast knowledge of Alteran technology when they caught a glimpse of the fleet in her mind during their long distance drawling discourses.

And there it is now. Veritus. Last of the ailing and once impressive fleet. The others were either too frail and weathered by a leaking hangar or eaten by an unusual predatory rust to be space worthy. Veritus was sheltered from the elements because of its compact size. It was large but not as big as the others. _Veritus was like her. Old. Useful._

Wraith technology integration was not an issue. Ones she learnt from her youth and from her often knowledgeable Consort. Light Wind's face fluttered in her mind vision and faded slowly into the mirage of her stored memories. She spent her days rummaging through the carefully stored Wraith parts she had while she waited. _Hibernation, awake,hibernation, awake._..the wretched cycle of lonely existence continued but repairs on Veritus was always there to occupy her mind during her fruitless wait.

_Fiery...Fireheart.._.she felt their familiar presence ages ago during her hibernation. An abyssmal mournful ambience. Two sisters, her daughters, who came but never returned. They left without a word. In what seemed like an eternity, both of her mates had ceased to visit any more. _Not a fleeting dream anymore_. Dark Waters and Light Wind...gone but how...Ember's genetic memories gave her only that. In the depths of her essence, all hope shattered like a million shards impaling her.

The bleakness of realization finally struck her with an unexpected. Her mother had indirectly hinted to her about her frequent association with the Ori. _Fires_. Her mother,being loyal to the Ascended principles, could not tell her directly except in riddles. They were cultivating her for a secret purpose, and shielded her from distractions which they deemed including her two mates. Everything seemed like an illusion with a huge empty absence felt. _Something happened to the Ori too._

Had she found out sooner before Veritus, her sanity could have gone fully unravelled, revealing the predator in its true feral state. A superficial reflection of strong calm was projected despite her growing misgiving. Deep beneath, a growing maelstrom of anger and resentment were forming. She needed to meet Guide's antagonist to extract the final ends of both mates. _That Night Queen._ One she knew. _Crush she will_. The one she saw in the illusion of past...those long millenia...her daughters... a swirling mix of broken ghastly and tragic feelings slammed into her mind with full merciless force...her tears flowed as her head fell into her hands, her lips trembling as it shaped into a silent voiceless scream. Invisible shards of dismay, helplessness, and hopelessness were accumulating and impaling her insides. Her defeated figure curled up in the chair as her arms wrapped around her legs into a protective petite ball rocking to and fro in an effort to shake off the suffocating sensation of doom.

In her intense sorrow, her guard dropped only for a moment. Distracted and lost in the immense unmeasurable of a choking gloom in her mind, there was another figure steathily approaching. _A light which shone the way, the one who leads._..Guide was tapping telepathically into the mild shields around her mind. _For attention to some scheme again._

* * *

Origin of Fire reversed her lifeflow into the now gasping Guide as he struggled to claw at her hand. Her life essence mingled with his mangled thoughts as she shifted through his deeply hidden and numerous memories. _My Wraith cruiser_...She released her hold as she staggered backwards in muted shock. Deep inside, she knew. Without a doubt, a veil of deception was now lifted on the fate of her two mates. Guide was then only a Commander under his own Queen who took orders of another. The pieces were fitting tightly without a doubt. Ember provided the sorely needed keystone from his forebearers and Guide held the gateway to the plethora of information. Any ambiguity was now gone.

Guide spluttered from the mental torture she callously reaped on him without warning as he slowly got up like a tottering old human while trying to regain composure. She slumped onto her chair with her searching eyes at some unseen object afar.

"Gone," her wavering voice shook unsteadily and trailed slowly, "Both." Her off hand gave him some support to get up. At the very least, he was strong enough to endure the intrusion she inflicted on his mind. Guide growled loudly as though in protest of the rough treatment at her hand as he stood up and fastened his uniform. He was genuinely clueless why she wanted to accessed the past he cared not for.

_**Guide, that Queen is mine to deal with. **_

Guide tilted his head with a look of grave concern. An alarm rang out loud in his head. A wrong step could get them killed. His daughter included and his grandson.

She pushed herself up from the chair and stepped close to him with a certain dispassion which did not assuage his worries. _**Not to fear. They will be safe. My word. **_

_**Perhaps, old Wraith, you should consider allowing your daughter to step up as Primary again instead of trying to be in control all the time. **_

_**Preposterous. She lost it without a fight. **_His paranoid suspicion was now growing as a monotonous growl was released. Alabaster as Primary. _Did Alabaster make a separate deal with her in exchange for Ember... _Alabaster was of his blood nonetheless. The same cunning could be showing in her lineage, growing within her to become a female version of him.

The pleasant warmth of her off hand was felt on his thumping heart as she slipped it into a half unfastened area. Origin of Fire had little option but to soothe Guide the way he wanted. He was capable of extreme spite and any perceived threat may be met with swift crushing retaliation on his part. She needed him soft and pliable to her needs. A comehither look from her inflamed a certain passion within him. _**Sometimes it is wise to let others lead.**_

Their gaze locked in intense passion. Origin of Fire seemingly acquiesced to his deeply hidden craving. On the spur of the moment, his hand grabbed her luscious dark locks and yanked them back abruptly exposing her fair neck and the curved tattooes on its side. He breathed heavily on her skin as she barely resisted and sniffed her alluring scent as his pits sipped it all in. He relished control of her seemingly submissive and vulnerable position. A soft purr vibrated as his lips hovered over her tantalising skin. Long was his time without Snow...without a Queen...a companion. _No Ember_...Ember was on Waterlight's ship making modifications as his lips curled up in a slight glee at that thought. _No hindrance_. Her hand was now unfastening his uniform baring his now torn and bloodied tunic.

_**Maybe we should discuss other matters. **_His teeth now grazed the soft skin on her neck tenderly as his experienced hand released her hair and moved slowly to her waist to secure her in a locked position while pushing her to the bed. _No escape_.

She swiftly changed position and in a split second, her knee on his back in her bed holding him in an armlock. _**What is the meaning of this? **_ Guide snarled as she cruelly bit him hard on the neck. Her fingers clawed through his untidy hair as his body shivered from the electric tingling sensation.

_**You wanted a discussion. **_Her finger twirled Guide's hair as he turned and laid on his back next to her.

_**And how do we proceed? **_

_**Old Wraith. If you wish to play, you must be a match. **_She trailed her finger across his segmented ear and playfully tugged at his organometallic earring as his lips curled into a wry smile. Guide inhaled sharply as he positioned a pillow behind his head staring at the well dressed ceiling. Mild carnal thoughts entered his mind but she remains a big danger. An object which was still wrapped under layers of secrecy.

_**A match ...perhaps for you. **_Guide offered ernestly. His primal needs were not a priority in _his_ bigger scheme of things.

_**Unlikely. **_Her curt answer fascinated him in a certain way. She placed her feeding hand on his and their tendrils entwined in a short spar of dominance for a while before withdrawing into their respective slits. Even Guide had a sire and his birthing mother. He had memories of a childhood she never experienced. Her first beginnings arose from torment. A facility she knew as a home, was annihilated when the Lanteans showered beams of destructions on the living city.

The concept of a lover appeared to be lost on her. Or even love which Wraiths felt at a higher intensity. Instead, she was mimicking. There was no such ardent mating desire like that of the human healer, the Fair One. Origin of Fire was too unlike Snow who unleashed her passion when she saw fit. Even her mates...the yearning for them was different from what he felt for Snow. No doubt, a bond existed. _Control_. She was in fact bonded to them through an overexerted dominance. They were..._property_. To be defended at all cost. Like _territory_. To Guide, the preposition was unsettling but acceptable.

Origin of Fire arose abruptly from her plush bed, sweeping her long hair behind her ears._** You must be prepared to sacrifice Alabaster and Darling for your scheme to succeed.**_

_**No. **_

_**Then you must rethink your plans. Or share my fate of loss. Veritus is the only thing I have now. **_

_**You also have that planet. **_

Guide had failed to grasp that she was not referring to her ship but making a metaphorical reference. Veritus dwell deep in her psyche. The real horror will be unleashed. An unstoppable horror. Origin of Fire had to bide her time now...


End file.
